


Дзюбокко

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Detective, Drama, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Сегодня был подходящий день. Все складывалось на редкость удачно. Дзюбокко благосклонно приняли одну жертву и напитались мощью. Но им всегда хотелось большего.





	Дзюбокко

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с матчастью, многократная смена фокалов, смерти второстепенных персонажей, стилизация под японские ретро-детективы.

**Пролог**

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Угораздило же забраться сюда именно в этот момент и увидеть... убийство. Это совершенно точно было убийство. Отсюда, из безопасного укрытия, все просматривалось даже слишком отчетливо. Ужас накатывал тошнотворными волнами. Тело жертвы раскинулось на изогнутых, сплетенных, как длинные пальцы, ветвях. Кровь, мешаясь с ливнем, хлестала тугими переливчатыми струями, окрашивала изумрудные листья в пурпур и бордо. Королевские цвета. И это было даже... красиво. Страх, плескавшийся внутри, уступил место другой эмоции, и медленная улыбка раздвинула потрескавшиеся губы.

_21 сентября 1975_

**1\. Разминка в долине теней**

Удивительно быстро окраина поселка погружалась в темноту. Хината Шое понял, что оказался слишком далеко от дома, и заспешил по теряющейся в мягком тумане дороге. Редкие постройки скоро закончились, потянулись невысокие бамбуковые заросли. Справа очертания гор наливались густой синевой, слева тихонько плескалось сумрачное море, вдали, на границе неба и волн, мерцал одинокий маяк. Сзади настигала дождевая туча. Вокруг было пустынно и безлюдно, но со свойственным ему оптимизмом Хината решил, что ничего такого уж опасного в этом нет.

Он боялся только одного — лишиться работы. Кризис подкосил благосостояние семьи Хинаты. Чтобы обеспечить мало-мальски сносное существование, родители работали от зари до захода солнца. Хината не мог спокойно смотреть, как некогда жизнерадостный отец возвращается глубокой ночью и без сил падает на футон. А мать, всегда излучавшая жизнелюбие, стала выглядеть как увядший цветок, и ее роскошные рыжие волосы опали и потускнели. Как старший сын, Хината должен был найти возможность поддержать семью материально.

В этом году он закончил школу. Поступление в университет откладывалось: на обучение тоже нужно заработать.

Стихией Хинаты, бесспорно, был спорт — его огненная макушка мелькала на всевозможных соревнованиях, в беге и прыжках ему не было равных. Еще в средней школе он заболел волейболом, а в старшей Карасуно добился ошеломительных (для своего невысокого роста) успехов в клубе с сильными игроками. Их команда, прозванная "Воронами", одерживала победу за победой, выходя с префектурного на национальный уровень. Но увы — перспектива сделать карьеру в профессиональном спорте для Хинаты казалась призрачной. Другие вытягивались, отыгрывая сантиметр за сантиметром в гонке роста, а он оставался все таким же мальцом в стране великанов. Для нападающего важнее всего было выиграть поединок в воздухе над сеткой. Да, на площадке Хината превращался в метеор, и, взлетая в атаке, он приносил очко за очком своей команде. Но все гуще, плотнее, выше для него становился лес вражеских рук, сдерживающий и ломающий съемы.

"Лес рук. Высокая-высокая стена", — думал Хината, решив срезать путь и углубляясь в густую рощу. Тени поглотили его. Здесь образовался своеобразный туннель. Смыкаясь темными кронами, деревья сурово качали листвой, дышали холодом. По коже Хинаты пробежали мурашки: "У них такой вид, будто они едят людей". Все преграды и лишения, казалось, воплотились в столпотворении стволов. "Ты не пройдешь". Он мчался, торопливо раздвигая ветки. Хорошо бы одним гигантским скачком перемахнуть сразу несколько ри, как в сказках. Взметнуться до остроконечных вершин, преодолеть барьер. Показать этому лесу, что он не беззащитный коротышка, а грозный противник.

"Дать бой неприятностям. Держаться во что бы то ни стало. Держаться на высоте".

Хината никогда не унывал. Он верил, что будущее принесет шансы проявить себя в спорте.

После окончания школы и завершения клубных турниров надо было придумать, как и куда приложить свои таланты, чтобы это приносило доход. Лето пролетело в один момент, оставив горечь постоянной нехватки денег и боль в мышцах после нагрузок разнорабочего.

И тут случилось негаданное. Самым важным для Хинаты человеком в команде был связующий Кагеяма, угрюмый, вспыльчивый, но сверходаренный игрок, отдающий идеально точные пасы. Их дуэт являлся мощнейшим оружием во всех матчах. Хината был уверен, Кагеяме прямой путь в профессиональный волейбол, и очень удивился, узнав, что тот тоже вынужден прервать учебу из-за материальных проблем. О стипендии лучших учеников им можно было даже не мечтать. Возможно, назвать их друзьями было бы преувеличением, но, оказавшись в трудной ситуации, Хината внезапно получил поддержку именно от Кагеямы. Без особого энтузиазма, но дельно и своевременно. 

Несколько дней назад при встрече Кагеяма буркнул:

— Тебе все еще нужна работа?

— Конечно! А что нужно делать? И где? А сколько платят? Ух, спасибо большое!

— Слишком много вопросов за один раз. Отвечу с конца. Платят хорошо. Где — в доме Ойкавы-сенсея. Сможешь быть личным тренером двенадцатилетнего пацана?

— Того самого Ойкавы-сенсея?!

— Да. Того самого. С тем самым сыном. Ойкавой-саном.

— А как…

— Еще один вопрос — и предложение отменяется. Я не шучу.

— Ну-у, — Хината изнывал от любопытства, но знал, что Кагеяма совершенно серьезен, и придется как-то сдержаться. Тот продолжил:

— Я проработал у них пару месяцев, но должен уйти. По личным причинам. Если согласен, порекомендую тебя вместо себя.

Хината был еще как согласен. К тому же он решил, что как-нибудь вызнает историю, о которой явно не желал говорить Кагеяма. Любил Хината играть с огнем.

И начались переживания. "А если я им не понравлюсь?" "А если найдут кого посерьезнее, посолиднее?" "А если Ойкава-сан запротестует?"

Ойкава Тоору был личностью прекрасно известной и известно прекрасной. Капитан одной из соперничавших команд, связующий, игрок с пугающими силовыми подачами, он обладал незаурядными способностями как в аналитике, так и в технике волейбола. В средней школе, будучи семпаем Кагеямы, поразил его своей игрой и стал примером для подражания. Отношения между этими двумя, по мнению Хинаты, были странными. Ойкава дразнил Кагеяму, ревниво относясь к его статусу гения. Кагеяма раздувал аристократичные ноздри, сдвигал брови к переносице, но стоически выдерживал насмешки Ойкавы. А еще они бегали, скрываясь, друг к другу на матчи — втайне следить за игрой, за ростом мастерства.

И теперь история с работой именно в доме Ойкавы казалась Хинате совершенно фантастической. Беспокоили опасения и насчет непредсказуемых проявлений его не самого приятного характера. В частности, эксцентричных, издевательских выходок. Хотя тренировать-то нужно племянника...

Слухи про колоритное семейство не миновали Хинату. У такого оригинала, как Ойкава Тоору, был весьма выдающийся отец. Ученому-археологу Ойкаве Акире было за пятьдесят, как и его сестре, Азуми. Типичные люди науки — чопорные, сухопарые. Оба были вдовцами. В семье также воспитывался и внук сенсея. Внука звали Такеру, и с наступлением переходного возраста он сильно прибавил в весе, что усугублялось ленью и избалованностью. Вот этого-то мальчишку и требовалось тренировать, "чтобы сделать из него активного и спортивного человека", объяснил Кагеяма задачи, поставленные перед ним.

— Ну и как, получилось? — затоптался на месте пытливый Хината.  
— Недоделал, — сурово резюмировал Кагеяма. — Но план, режим и система упражнений продуманы и разработаны. Вот. Кстати, не удивляйся, если увидишь там знакомое лицо. Цукишима сейчас тоже у них живет.

 

— Ойкава что, всю бывшую команду Карасуно поработил?!

— Нет. Цукишима оставил спорт и теперь студент-археолог. Сенсей согласился взять его к себе в ученики и готовит к практике.

Хината почему-то представил, как язвительный долговязый Цукишима Кей, бывший центральный блокирующий их команды, копает землю совочком, — и прыснул. А потом снова запереживал.

— Наверняка на это место куча желающих!

— Вовсе нет.

— В чем тогда подвох?

Теперь-то Хината, поплутавший на тропах туманной долины и пробиравшийся по мрачной чащобе, очень хорошо понимал, что это за подвох. Он знал, что семья Ойкава живет за городом, но не представлял, как далеко от цивилизации.

**2\. Нагрузка на робкого**

Вилла располагалась в почти абсолютной глуши, на лесном предгорье. Путь пешком до ближайшего селения занимал около сорока минут по короткой тропе, а прогулочным шагом, по более или менее приличной дороге, — и больше часа. Для Хинаты, как он думал, это не станет проблемой: сюда он приехал на верном велосипеде. Но вот беда, сегодня утром обнаружилось, что оба колеса спустило, а ведь шла только первая его неделя в доме. С энергичным шофером Куроо они перерыли весь гараж, но насос так и не нашли. Вот Хината и отпросился сходить в поселок за всем необходимым для починки. Только безуспешно: в единственном магазинчике было хоть шаром покати. Воскресенье, вечер, что вы хотите, пожимал плечами меланхолично курящий продавец. Может быть, на следующей неделе завезут.

И вот теперь приходилось шагать во мраке обратно, одному, да с пустыми руками. Волновал Хинату и еще один важный вопрос: успеть бы к ужину.

Когда Хината получил приглашение посетить дом, он был вне себя от радости. Кагеяма еще не съехал, передавая дела, и сегодня оставался на последнюю ночь. А уже с завтрашнего дня пас в виде Такеру переходил к Хинате на неопределенный срок.

Сенсей и его сестра отличались холодным обращением, но были вежливы. Такеру относился к Хинате с профилактической подозрительностью.

На эти выходные приехал в родительский дом и Ойкава, студент университета Чуо. Он продолжал играть в волейбол в университетском клубе, и довольно успешно. Цукишима тоже был здесь и приветствовал Хинату подчеркнуто учтиво.

Но Кагеяма забыл или не счел нужным упомянуть, что в доме жил еще один член семьи. И не просто жил, а превращал жизнь домочадцев и слуг в настоящий кошмар. Престарелый экзальтированный отчим сенсея и его сестры, Некомата-сама, давно был прикован к постели, но ухитрялся и в этом ослабленном состоянии причинять максимальное неудобство для всех и сеять раздор.

Вчера Хинате встретился возмущенный парень в одежде санитара, который ворчал, что ноги его больше не будет в этом отвратительном месте. Судя по тому, что он выскочил из комнаты старика весь в потеках жидкого риса, причиной послужила метко запущенная чашка с кашей. И, как успел уяснить из чужих разговоров Хината, кидаться едой была не самая ужасная из дурных привычек Некоматы-сама. Возможно, поэтому прислуги в доме практически не было. Сегодня Куроо должен был привезти новую сиделку по требованию господина.

Едой и хозяйством занималась бойкая служанка Танака. Дважды в неделю ей помогали женщины, приходящие из поселка.

Дом поражал роскошью, говорящей о богатстве и знатности рода. Он был большим и на первый взгляд показался Хинате настоящим замком: даже не двух-, а трехэтажный, с просторными террасами и умело организованным внутренним пространством. Солнечным днем казалось, что каждый уголок залит ласковыми лучами и воздух насыщен полупрозрачным светом. Но ночью, когда воцарялся мрак, неведомые шорохи, шепоты, странные сущности проникали беглыми ручейками сквозь нагретые панели и заполоняли эти владения. Так казалось впечатлительному Хинате.

Еще он сразу невзлюбил местный лес. Он был древний и зловещий, и надвигался отовсюду. Изломанные веками деревья стучались и заглядывали в окна, протягивая свои узловатые ветви, напоминающие фаланги. Дом стоял, окруженный многоцветными кленами. Прекрасные с рассвета до заката, они внушали необъяснимую тревогу в ночи, в безлунье. Такой обещала быть и сегодняшняя ночь.

Необходимо сказать, не только тонкая душевная организация послужила причиной беспокойства Хинаты. У него были более чем веские причины испытывать страх. Как он узнал случайно из сплетен, недавно в этой сонной, расслабленной долине было совершено четыре убийства, и всеми жертвами стали юноши. Два убийства произошли в ближайшем городе, одно — в том самом рыбацком поселке неподалеку, а вот последнее убийство случилось менее чем в одном ри от усадьбы сенсея. Совсем рядом.

Сейчас, возвращаясь из деревни, Хината уже видел приподнятые вверх углы двухъярусной крыши и гостеприимные огоньки под ними, представлял вкусный ужин. Дождь все же настиг его, пока не сильный, но, судя по всему, затяжной. Чтобы добраться до уютной кухни, оставалось пройти через рощу, заросшую могучими многолетними стволами. Он осторожно пробежал по скользкому от мороси краю дороги, старательно избегая камней и корней, торчащих из-под земли.

"Нет, я, конечно, могу за себя постоять, — думал Хината. — С другой стороны, те парни тоже, вероятно, могли... Неужели маньяк?"

Он уже бежал, не разбирая пути, по липкой грязи.

Сердце забилось отчаяннее, предчувствуя неладное.

Что это чавкает в темноте? Это... шаги? Шаги преследования?

Хината остановился, прислушался. По роще витали слабые звуки: шуршание капель, шелест листвы, всхлипы лесных обитателей.

Тяжелым комком в желудке заколотился страх.

Разум уступил место инстинктам, и, повинуясь им, Хината немного поменял маршрут: сделав зигзаг в сторону от дороги, помчался по боковой тропе и метеором преодолел оставшееся до ворот расстояние.

Замер, облегченно отдышался.

"Вот идиот. И чего ради надо было так нестись!"

Оглянулся.

И тут перехватило дыхание — одно из черных деревьев у тропы, на участке, который Хината обогнул, внезапно раздвоилось, и неясная тень растворилась в густой туманной мгле.

**3\. Железная стена**

Дом, слава богам, в лучших самурайских традициях был обнесен крепкой стеной с воротами. Не все соседи могли похвастаться этим. Но, видимо, жажда уединения, которая сподвигла на постройку жилища в несусветной дали, сопровождалась толикой здравого смысла и тягой к самосохранению. Ограда выглядела довольно надежно, а ворота с затейливой железной вязью были массивными. Хината проворно проскользнул внутрь.

"Мне не показалось. Там точно кто-то был!" Он перевел дух. "Ха, я слишком хитер для этого преследователя", — самонадеянно подумал Хината, заходя в дом и разуваясь. Было непривычно тихо. На первом этаже, помимо значительного центрального пространства, располагались комнаты старшего поколения семьи.

— Где же все? — подумал он вслух. Обычно виллу наполнял ровный гул голосов. Хината даже как-то растерялся и двинулся в обход по периметру.

Пустынная, сверкающая холодной сервировкой столовая. Теплая, уютная, но безлюдная кухня. В небольшом очаге, догорая, потрескивали поленья, подсыхала на разделочной доске недорезанная рыба. Обитатели словно испарились, оставив незаконченные дела. Никого не было и в таинственной пыльно-золотистой библиотеке. Прошерстив даже самые дальние уголки, Хината, стараясь не паниковать, мрачно решил: "Ну, как минимум, один жилец должен быть у себя".

На цыпочках он прокрался мимо обиталища Некоматы, невольно прислушиваясь. В воздухе витали слабые ароматы сосны, липы и увядающих цветов. Мысли о загадочной комнате щекотали любопытство: ведь там покоилось ужасное, почти демоническое в его представлении существо со склонностью к террору.  
Зато здесь раздались наконец-то живые звуки.

Изнутри послышался голос госпожи — в отсутствие сиделки та сама присматривала за отчимом. Хината еле успел отпрыгнуть подальше и принять независимый вид, как фусума уползли в сторону и на пороге появилась Азуми во весь свой незаурядный рост. Статность была фамильным достоянием рода Ойкава. Азуми казалась немного запыхавшейся. Волосы, зачесанные назад и стянутые лентой, чуть растрепались и выглядели влажными.

— Ты задержался, Хината, — в голосе явно звучало недовольство.

— Простите меня, Азуми-сан, — кланяясь, выпалил Хината. Обеспокоился, как бы ему не потерять с таким трудом обретенную работу. — Ойкава-сенсей разрешил мне отлучиться в поселок.

— Я не про это. Не следует гулять так поздно, тем более... сейчас.

— Потемнело совсем недавно, и я уже возвращался. Вы... тоже выходили? Еще раз прошу прощения, — Хината склонил голову еще ниже.

Взгляд Азуми стал рассеянным.

— Разве что на пять минут в сад, — помедлив, ответила она. — Тебе нужно быть осмотрительнее. Поселок довольно далеко, и путь этот недобрый. А мы несем за тебя ответственность.

От этого предупреждения по спине Хинаты пробежал холодок. "Может, она вернулась, когда я бродил по дальнему крылу дома?.."

— Эй, кто-нибудь! — послышался скрипучий голос из-за фусума. Величественная Азуми вмиг ссутулилась и слегка побледнела.

— Да, ото-сан, иду! — неровными шагами она вернулась в покои старика и задвинула перегородку, к разочарованию любопытного Хинаты. Он двинулся обратно, к лестнице.

 

На втором этаже были комнаты молодых жильцов, а еще выше, под крышей, — ставшее на это время его собственным обиталище.

Он порадовался, найдя еще одну живую душу: в соседней комнате упаковывал свои вещи Кагеяма.

Как Хинате было известно, тому в последнее время тоже пришлось нелегко.

 

Род Кагеямы был очень знатным, но обмелевшим, обнищавшим, так как последние его представители отличались бездумным поведением и мотовством. Дед Кагеямы чудом избежал тюремного заключения за растрату, но, не вынеся позора и разорения, обезумел и покончил с собой. Отец, отличавшийся слабым здоровьем, тихо угас от болезни несколько лет назад. И ради матери, которая после смерти мужа стала совсем беспомощной и потерянной, Кагеяма стоически отказался от карьеры волейболиста, вынужденный стать единственным кормильцем в семье. Впрочем, у него еще оставался шанс на поступление в университет в следующем году.

Испытанные тяготы еще сильнее заострили выразительные черты, оставив печать ожесточения на гордом красивом лице, но от этого Кагеяма стал выглядеть только более мужественно.

Тренером юного Ойкавы Такеру он пробыл около двух предыдущих месяцев, начиная с конца июля. Несмотря на достаточно высокую оплату, причин завершить свою деятельность в этом амплуа у Кагеямы было несколько. Одной из них можно назвать закончившееся терпение, так как выносить наигранные страдания ленивого ребенка было ох как нелегко. Тем более вспыльчивому Кагеяме. "Найду работу в городе, да и к матери поближе буду", — решил он и объявил о своем намерении сенсею. Тогда и возник вариант предложить замену. А сейчас оставалось только собраться и назавтра уехать.

 

Общительный Хината заглянул на огонек и после приветствия спросил:

— Что делает юный спортсмен? И почему в доме так тихо, где все?

Из-под длинной челки нервно блеснули темно-синие глаза.

— Лучше бы ему уже видеть сны, — раздражение сквозило очень откровенно. — Не знаю, где остальные. Я в мерзкую погоду предпочитаю под крышей быть.

Кагеяма резко дернул замок на сумке, и Хината увидел его забинтованную ладонь.

— Эй, а что с рукой?

— Ничего такого, о чем тебе следует знать. Ты любишь котов?

Хинате показалось, что он ослышался.

— Люблю ли я котов?! Э-э, ну да, они милые и рыжие.. то есть, не только рыжие, просто пушистые... хотя не всегда пушистые.. Хм, в общем, да, конечно я люблю котов!

— Хочешь одного увидеть? Днем в беседке нашел. Кошки обычно меня не любят, но этот совсем маленький... И он, ну, это, пищал и мешал мне... сосредоточиться. К тому же вроде собирался дождь.

Зачем Кагеяме сосредотачиваться в беседке, мельком подумал Хината, но тут же потерял мысль, ведь на футоне из-под одеяла высунулась мордочка котенка. Он был очень пушистый и очень рыжий. Котенок увидел Хинату, выбрался на пол и разинул маленький розовый рот: или беззвучно мяукнул, или зевнул.

— Ух ты! — Хината восхитился и улыбнулся. Присел, забарабанил пальцами по татами. Котенок припал к полу и задвигал острым одуванчиковым хвостиком в азарте. Прыгнул, смешно задрав мягкие лапки. Хината хлопнул ладонью и шутливо дунул крохе в нос. И тот тут же взвился маленькой рыжей кометой. Приземлился, распушился вдвое против прежнего и боком на прямых ногах двинулся на выход.

— Эй, нет, его нельзя выпускать, — беглец был вовремя перехвачен.

— Почему? Он такой милый!

— Некомата-сама не терпит кошек.

— Забавно, учитывая его фамилию! — Хината с удовольствием гладил урчащего котенка.

— А Азуми-сан очень боится его гнева. Если узнают — выставят вон. Надеюсь, за одну ночь ничего не случится. А завтра заберу его с собой. Лучше бы маньяка боялись…

— Чего ж бояться, полный дом людей... обычно. А внизу сторожит грозная Танака. Стоит трех воинов.

Кагеяма мрачно уточнил:

— Может быть. Если только рядом нет сакэ.

— Да ну-у?!

— Ну да. Ладно. Идем на ужин, раз уж про Танаку заговорили. А ты тут пока посиди, и, желательно, молча, — обратился Кагеяма к котенку. — На лисицу похож. Кицуне. — Даже в рассеянном свете от бумажного абажура было видно, что суровый взгляд Кагеямы немного смягчился.

Котенок послушно остался хозяйничать. Вскоре он нашел себе развлечение, и с удовольствием принялся гонять по татами что-то маленькое и невесомое.

 

Забежав ненадолго в свою комнатушку, Хината скинул легкую куртку. Отодвинул на минуту оконную панель, впустил бурный воздух, пахнущий морем и горными травами. Глянул вниз, на рощу, наслаждаясь чувством безопасности. Ограда маячила надежной железной стеной.

Возможно, он не был бы так спокоен, если бы разглядел предмет, с которым сейчас забавлялся котенок. Под проворными лапками крутился влажный багровый листок с длинным черенком, занесенный с улицы совсем недавно.

Хината не подозревал, что с момента возвращения он вовлечен в самую безумную игру из всех, в которых ему доводилось принимать участие.

Оборона казалась крепкой, нерушимой. Однако неумолимая цепочка событий, грозивших ее подорвать и уничтожить, уже запустилась.

Долине, погрузившейся в туман, на время суждено было стать площадкой для рокового матча, и силы тьмы готовились нанести удар.

**4\. Хлеба и зрелищ**

Приведя себя в порядок, Хината спустился вниз и отправился на поиски еды. Кухня на сей раз встретила его приветливым приглашением и компанией. Пахло дымком, пряностями и маринованными сливами. По телу вмиг разлилось приятное тепло. Под реечным потолком словно соединились все стихии: жар разгоревшегося очага, бурление закипающей воды, ароматная насыщенность воздуха, естественная красота деревянной отделки и соседство с землей — здесь был отдельный выход в сад. Все дышало покоем, уютом, близостью к природе. А керамические чашки на низком чайном столике так и звали подкрепиться.

Кагеяма, опередивший его, успел разжиться миской собы у "грозной" Танаки. Это была крепкая грубоватая женщина с немного раскосыми глазами и острым подбородком, шумная, но добродушная, любительница похохотать.

Как оказалось, в момент поисков Хинаты она ходила в сарай. Танака снабдила его такой же аппетитной порцией лапши, как у Кагеямы, и дружелюбно поглядела на обоих.

— Проголодались... Ешьте, вам нужны силы, чтобы быть ловкими и энергичными.

— Танака, а не страшно жить тут, в уединении? Ходить до сарая и обратно по темноте?

— Пусть только попробует кто-нибудь меня обидеть! Да я ему мигом челюсть сломаю! Скручу в два счета! Хотя вряд ли маньяк рискнет сунуться сюда. Забор на что внушительный, да и жильцов многовато.

Кагеяма ел молча и деловито. Резкая складка пролегла меж слегка нахмуренных бровей. А Хинате было вкусно и хорошо, он пригрелся и теперь жаждал страшных историй и жестоких подробностей.

— А расскажите про убийства, — попросил он.

Танака хмыкнула, но ей жуть как хотелось поболтать, поэтому она с удовольствием начала рассказ.

— Первый парень был убит в городе. Года два назад это произошло. Он пошел в кино на последний сеанс. Рассказывали мне про то, как это было. Улица темная, узкая, безлюдная. Дождище лил как из ведра. Он первым вышел, будто спешил куда-то. А когда все остальные стали расходиться, увидели его лежащим в канаве с перерезанным горлом. Лицо перекошено от ужаса! Кровь так и хлещет в траву горячим ручьем!

Хината живо представил эту красочную картину, и его передернуло.

— А вторая жертва тоже... тоже в городе?

— Да, только дело было в парке, через полгода после первого раза. Задержался у кого-то в гостях и решил сократить путь. Зря он пошел в одиночку в такое позднее время... В глубине парка есть старый-престарый колодец. Там-то и нашли окровавленный труп! — Воображение у Танаки работало что надо. — В глазах такой же ужас, руки скрючены, одежда промокла насквозь... от крови!

— Да-да, мы уже поняли, — буркнул Кагеяма, бросив взгляд на слегка побледневшего Хинату.

В это время снаружи, за тонкими стенами, послышался шорох. Воцарилась неприятная тишина. По полу потянуло холодком. Но странные звуки не повторялись.  
Танака продолжила:

— И снова никто ничего не видел, не слышал. Должно быть, нападение было совершенно неожиданным.

— Точно, — закивал Хината. Он вдруг вспомнил напугавший его эпизод. Там были высокие страшные деревья, похожие на человеческие фигуры. И вдруг один из кленов бросился на него...

 

В эту самую минуту распахнулись перегородки задних дверей, и из сада внутрь ввалилось тело.

Танака взвизгнула и тут же схватилась за нож. Хината тоже готов был повопить, но подавился лапшой и зашелся в судорожном кашле. Кагеяма вскочил, готовый к действиям: губы крепко сжались, лицо потемнело.

Тело на полу зашевелилось и рассмеялось.

— Ю-ху, — им помахали рукой. — Видели бы вы свои лица!

На ноги вскочил бодрый Ойкава Тоору, очень довольный своей шуткой. Отряхнувшись и переобувшись, он присоединился к укоризненно притихшей компании, впрочем, не забывшей поздороваться и поклониться по всем правилам.

— Не особенно крепкие у вас нервы для того, чтобы забавляться страшилками на ночь, — нисколько не смущенный, болтал Ойкава у рукомойника. Густые волосы пребывали в беспорядке, а в глазах цвета крепкого чая мелькали ироничные искры. — Всё такие же дерганные, как я погляжу. Ничего не меняется со школьных времен. Танака, чем ты меня будешь угощать? Можешь продолжить свою занятную повесть. Кстати, где остальные?

Кагеяма молчал, оставаясь напряженным. Тонкие крылья носа возмущенно трепетали.

— Дома только Азуми-сан и Некомата-сама, конечно. Больше никого нет, Ойкава-сан, — торопливо ответил Хината.

— А вот это уже тревожно! Надо же, пропустить время ужина... Непохоже на Такеру. Сноб Цукишима тоже где-то болтается, не говоря уж о почтенном сенсее... А Куроо привез новую жертву деду?

— Куроо недавно был в гараже, но не знаю, где он сейчас, господин, — сказала Танака, подавая деликатесы и соусы в изящных округлых тарелках. — Если я продолжу историю, это может испортить вам аппетит.

— Хм, сейчас всем этим вкусностям угрожает только вероятность случайного опрокидывания. Я так проголодался... Мы с Ива-чаном после тренировки собирались прокатиться по волнам, но дождь все испортил. Пришлось ограничиться прогулкой. Я напомнил ему про маньяка, и меня любезно подвезли до ворот.

Хината искоса посмотрел на Кагеяму. Непочтительный взгляд тот направил в пол, но во всей его позе читалось осуждение "проблем богатых людей".

Ойкава повернулся к Хинате.

— А знаешь, насчет деревьев ты прав. Я уверен, что видел какое-то движение там, в чаще... Таким малорослым, пугливым юношам нужно быть осторожнее. Да и тебе, Тобио-чан, не следует выходить на ночь глядя, — наигранно заботился он, подцепляя палочками кусочек сашими. — Так что же случилось с жертвой номер три, Танака? Расскажи, а я буду в это время искренне надеяться, что моих родственников и очкарика в данный момент катает с ветерком по вечернему берегу развеселый Куроо.

— Нехорошо так шутить, уж простите, бо-чан, — неодобрительно покачала головой Танака. — Тот, кто орудует в долине, на самом деле опасен. Третье убийство произошло в поселке, под Новый год. Все в округе переполошились, такая глушь, и люди-то знают друг друга с малых лет. Это случилось в местной раменной, народу в зале полным-полно было. А на кухне парень, который там работал, один остался. Убийца, должно быть, незаметно проскользнул через заднюю дверь и набросился на него. Пол был скользким от кровавых потоков...

Кагеяма скривился, Ойкава недоверчиво усмехнулся. Однако Хинате было не до смеха. Он вдруг почувствовал, что в прямом и переносном смысле сыт по горло.

— Наверное, достаточно на сегодня, спасибо за рассказы, — робко проговорил он.

Но Танака, подстрекаемая взглядом Ойкавы, желала непременно закончить историю.

— Последний случай произошел совсем недалеко отсюда, во дворе такого же загородного дома. Три недели назад, в первые дни сентября. Тот парень был твоим ровесником, Хината. Он приехал погостить к своему дяде. Вероятно, убийца настиг его в саду. И снова дикий страх на лице!.. Словно что-то кошмарное они видели перед смертью... А руки-то, руки были в занозах каких-то, вот что странно! Нашли его среди деревьев, на лужайке, залитой…

— ...реками крови? — невозмутимо предположил Ойкава.

— Но как убийца не побоялся, что поймают? — быстро спросил Хината, сглотнув.

— Да кто ж его знает, он же сумасшедший, — бодро откликнулась Танака. — Он охотится на молодых ребят, значит, обязательно почует, если где-нибудь рядом появится подходящая жертва. Верьте мне, я точно говорю! Я слыхала, полиция думает, не относятся ли к этому делу еще четыре трупа в Токио. Уж больно похоже на местного душегуба. А это уже восемь убитых! И самое главное, — ее голос снова понизился до громкого шепота, — все преступления случаются в дождь, как сегодня! Кому-то этой ночью несдобровать... — Глаза Танаки кровожадно сверкнули.

"Восемь жертв... Настоящий серийный маньяк..." — и не сдержать бы Хинате застрявший в горле давно подавляемый вскрик, но тут раздался уже не скрытый, а явный шум.

Вся компания поспешила к центральным дверям навстречу вошедшим: кланяясь (Хината и Кагеяма), охая (Танака), облегченно осклабившись (Ойкава). У входа разувались люди.

Тени от двух мужских фигур казались поистине гигантскими. Рослые, широкоплечие, оба в очках, Ойкава-сенсей и Цукишима были даже чем-то похожи. За исключением цвета волос. Сенсей сдержанно поздоровался, слегка качнув каштановой, с проседью, шевелюрой. У Цукишимы волосы были светлые, мягкие, вьющиеся, и, как отмечал про себя Хината, это совсем не подходило его колкой манере общения. Впрочем, этикет он соблюдал безупречно и негромко ответил на приветствия.

Третьим был мальчик, слегка тяжеловесный для своего возраста, по виду взбудораженный и явно напуганный. На его разрумянившемся лице виднелись разводы от высохших слез. Он прижимал к себе замызганный рюкзачок.

Сенсей сразу же попросил теплую воду для мытья — руки и местами одежда у всех были бурыми от грязи.

Вышла и Азуми, поклонилась, спросила с тревогой:

— Почему так поздно, брат? Вы были все вместе?

— Нет, лишь на подходе к дому встретились. Спроси вот у этого молодого человека, почему мы так поздно, — ответил сенсей.

Оказалось, что Цукишима еще засветло пошел к морю. Такеру увязался следом и умудрился потеряться. Ближайший берег был очень неоднородным. Опасность внушали неровные, каменистые участки, обрывы, кое-где лес вплотную подступал к кромке воды. Хоть так было не везде — местных знатоков манили спокойные уединенные пляжи с золотистым песком и тихими заливчиками. Но чтобы дойти до них, требовалось умение хорошо ориентироваться среди запутанных троп. У мальчика такого навыка, очевидно, не было. Так и блуждал бы по ним Такеру до утра, но сегодня удача оказалась на его стороне. Возвращавшийся обратно Цукишима в роще столкнулся с сенсеем, который вышел на поиски внука. Через минуту к ним присоединился Куроо, он шел из гаража и услышал голоса. Вместе они довольно быстро отыскали Такеру. И вот теперь дошли, наконец, до дома, испачкавшись и промокнув под дождем.

Во дворе зарычал прогреваемый мотор — это Куроо поторопился выезжать, надо было успеть привезти сиделку, которая прибывала поздним рейсом. Он забежал лишь на минутку, за каким-нибудь перекусом, "чтобы не упасть в голодный обморок".

Танака захлопотала, засуетилась, устраивая позднюю трапезу. Вынужденная прогулка и пережитые эмоции вызвали недюжинный аппетит. Гнетущее напряжение спало, и дом вмиг наполнился негромкими голосами и теплом.

**5\. Тьма атакует**

— Ну вот, теперь осталось дождаться только Куроо с новой медсестрой, и все будут в сборе, — надеялся на лучшее устроившийся поудобнее Хината. Чтобы не путаться под ногами, они с Кагеямой отправились наверх. К тому же тот должен был проведать котенка. Котенок был в порядке, а вот один из татами — не очень. Кагеяма попробовал почистить место преступления доступными средствами. Выходило плохо, но он решил отнестись к этому философски, задвинул куда подальше и тоже уселся на футон. Все равно завтра уезжать.

Хината в ответ на свою реплику услышал, наконец, бурчание.

— Угу, если только дороги от дождя не развезет и они не встрянут где-нибудь посреди лесов. Автомобиль старый, по бездорожью не пройдет. Куроо часто его по склону толкает.

— Да как местные жители вообще живы-здоровы до сих пор? Долгих и счастливых им лет! Сплошные опасности и накладки. Ой, можно?.. — Хината нашел буковые орешки.

— Ешь. Тебе тоже тут проживать, между прочим. — Кагеяма то и дело потирал левую руку. Во всю ладонь уже красовался широкий пластырь, видимо, от острых коготков. Котенок затеял игру с его штаниной. Вцепившись в обтрепавшуюся ткань снизу, он перекатился на спину и энергично пинался. 

Мысли Хинаты прыгали с одного на другое:

— Мать Такеру же перебралась в город. Наверное, как раз по этой причине и не захотела остаться здесь.

Взяв котенка на колени, Кагеяма немного расслабился и стал чуть разговорчивее, чем обычно.

— Да, Танака говорила что-то такое. Хотя о сыне она вроде заботится. Ойкава сказал, это была инициатива Мару-сан — тренера пригласить.

— А что, Такеру совсем безнадежен? И почему он на домашнем обучении?

— Что-то с сердцем. Но ему нужны умеренные нагрузки. Такеру много ест и много спит. Его нужно все время выгуливать и бодрить. Хм. Но ты, пожалуй, справишься. Ты очень доставательный. И активный.

— Вес совсем не уходит?

— Уходит. Видел бы ты его два месяца назад. И волейбол ему по душе. Я удивился этому. Возможно, из-за Ойкавы-сана. Иногда он тоже вступает в игру. Тогда тут становилось почти... сносно. — Слова стали вырываться неохотно. — Как-то даже Цукишима присоединился.

"Было это в августе еще", — вспомнил Кагеяма. В доме царила расслабленность: сенсей с Азуми-сан уехали на несколько дней в Токио, на конференцию. Накануне Куроо отвез их и к вечеру вернулся с Ойкавой, который предпочел провести выходные на вилле. Цукишиму тоже был отпустили, его должен был подвезти домой брат, но тот задержался где-то и обещался быть не раньше следующего дня.

Уже с утра распогодилось, и пряно пахло подсушенными солнцем луговыми травами. Лучи золотили верхушки деревьев. В саду была огорожена маленькая площадка с натянутой сеткой. Кагеяма тогда решил обучить Такеру подаче.

— Мяч в воздух — прыжок — вж-жух! — с силой подаешь вон туда.

— Кагеяма-сан, что-то вы мне в прыжке кого-то напоминаете…

Невдалеке послышалось довольное хмыканье. Запустив руку в непослушные пряди, в тени раскидистого вяза стоял Ойкава и щурился.

— Обезьянничаешь, Тобио-чан?

— Вовсе нет, Ойкава-сан, — возмутился Кагеяма.

— Ладно, Такеру, смотри, как на самом деле нужно подавать!..

— Что-то я большой разницы не уловил, если честно.

— Э-эй, так, мелкий, ну-ка еще раз, и внимательнее давай!

В это время в сад вышел Цукишима, огляделся.

— Ого, намечается битва королей?

Тут мяч прилетел прямо к нему. Принял Цукишима его, конечно, машинально, но, хоть и решил оставить спорт, видимо, какая-то струна в его душе продолжала звенеть от касаний мяча, и он присоединился к игравшим.

— До темноты играли тогда. Не могли остановиться. — пояснил Кагеяма. И не стал продолжать о том, как вернувшиеся из Токио сенсей с сестрой привезли дурные вести про убийства.

 

Было так интересно, что Хината заслушался и на время забыл все сегодняшние кошмары. Но тут поднявшийся ветер бросил гурьбой кленовые ветви на дом, и они заскрежетали, заскребли когтистыми лапами по тонкой стене. В комнате заметались зловещие тени.

Крупные мурашки побежали по коже Хинаты.

— Мне кое-что страшное нужно рассказать ... Кагеяма, когда я возвращался сюда через рощу, я, кажется, встретил этого... потрошителя. Клен зашевелился, и я увидел, что это притаившийся человек. Он наверняка готовился напасть. Но я не так-то прост — вж-жух — и пролетел мимо!

Кагеяма недоверчиво, но внимательно слушал, нахмуря лоб.

— А если бы это действительно оказался маньяк? Что бы ты стал делать?

— Поскорее напал бы на него первым! Если разозлиться как следует, то вообще ничего не страшно! Просто взмываешь и бьешь со всей дури…

— Вот именно что с дури.

— ...И все, враг повержен! Ворон всегда улетит от врага!

Хината не вполне верил, что его действительно ждал убийца. Скорее, для него это была страшная сказка, обрывающаяся на самом увлекательном месте, городская легенда. Такие раньше им рассказывали в школе.

Например, про какого-нибудь древнего духа: он приходит устраивать самосуд, взимая плату за ужасные грехи из прошлого. Или про беглого сумасшедшего, прячущегося за деревом, чтобы напасть.

Кагеяма помолчал.

— Может, не все так просто, — медленно сказал он потом. — На самом деле, мне тоже пару раз казалось, что кто-то меня преследует. В дождь. Август сухим и жарким был. А вот в начале сентября, когда зарядили ливни, случился раз... Я решил пробежаться к морю, и дождь застиг далеко от дома. Сначала думал переждать, но когда солнце стало садиться, пришлось бежать обратно. И посреди леса вдруг что-то произошло. Что-то непонятное. Я ощутил... будто мою спину буравят взглядом. Остановился, развернулся. Никого. Ни души вокруг. Но было так странно...

 

Кагеяма ни за что бы не признался, но тогда паническая волна действительно охватила его с головой. Вроде бы знакомые тропы вдруг обернулись потусторонней изнанкой.

Он, вздрагивая, поворачивался на месте, искал глазами объяснимые причины своего страха. Вокруг хлопали листвой кроны. Не было слышно пения птиц, не было видно животных. Деревья стояли неплотно, но мрачная пустота между ними шуршала и наводила жуть. Краем глаза Кагеяма уловил движение, резко оглянулся — лишь тени качались в траве.

Что-то на грани видимого, на грани реального скользило в темноте, но уследить за ним было невозможно. Кагеяме казалось, что за его спиной на каждом стволе, на каждом кусте открываются сотни белесых глаз, следящих за ним, разверзаются голодные багровые рты — и мигом смыкаются, стоит ему посмотреть на них. 

Не расслабляйся. Не отворачивайся. Не моргай.

— А что было потом? — прошептал Хината с округлившимися глазами.

— А потом меня окликнул какой-то парень. Оказывается, я стоял недалеко от их участка, он решил, что я потерялся. Не только сенсею по душе жить в глуши. Он немного проводил меня и вернулся к себе. Меня отпустило, и я побежал уже более спокойно.

"Я ускорил шаг, — вспомнил Кагеяма, — и снова услышал треск. Кто-то явно бежал соседней дорожкой. Еще никогда не было так приятно видеть его". 

— Потом я встретил Ойкаву-сана, и мы вместе добрались до дома.

— О-о-о, как хорошо, что все закончилось благополучно!

— Ну, как сказать, — поморщился Кагеяма, и горькая складка пролегла у его рта. — Парень, который показал дорогу... Возможно, он спас меня. Но не спасся сам. Тем же вечером, во дворе того дома, его убили. Он и есть последняя жертва маньяка.

И в наступившем беспокойном молчании сквозила одна мысль на двоих: "Главное, что со мной все в порядке".

Котенок беспечно дремал, свернувшись в рыжее колечко.

 

Кагеяме хотелось скорее очутиться далеко отсюда, уйти все равно куда, лишь бы подальше. Его душила гнетущая атмосфера дома, и казалось, что на свежем воздухе все пройдет. Тот пугающий случай он предпочитал считать минутой слабости и был уверен, что все дело в разыгравшемся воображении и расшатанных нервах. Сам того не зная, он придерживался теории виктимности — люди становятся жертвами в силу личной предрасположенности.

 

А Хината легкомысленно полагал, что самое страшное уже позади. Дождь почти закончился, здесь, в надежном доме, полном людей, он под защитой. А убийца, потерпевший неудачу, возможно, не скоро решится выйти на охоту.

 

Никто из них, разумеется, не мог знать, что случилось час назад по ту сторону рощи. Молодой рыбак возвращался, немного припозднившись, с моря в поселок. Даже ненастной погоде не удалось нарушить его планы. Спокойный и уравновешенный, он не боялся безлюдной долины, каждый уголок которой наизусть помнил с детства. Нервы его были в полном порядке. Дождь и ветер слегка колыхали темные прямые волосы. Быстро и уверенно шагал он по знакомой лесной тропе. Оставалось совсем немного до открытой местности, а там уж и до поселка было рукой подать.

Но стоило поравняться с последним деревом, почерневшим от старой гари, как оно внезапно превратилось в чудовищную фигуру. Ветви скрюченными руками обхватили торс, запуская холодную сталь под кожу.

 

...И вот сейчас дождь неторопливо ретушировал бледное, искаженное безумным страхом лицо, омывая вытаращенные и немного похожие на рыбьи глаза, стекая к шее, к груди, и дальше вниз, туда, где чистые прозрачные потоки сливались с пурпурными струями.

**6\. Тренировка для нервов**

Сидеть в мрачной тишине стало скучно, Кагеяма был тот еще собеседник, к тому же сейчас он окончательно замкнулся и не собирался вести диалог. Деятельная натура Хинаты требовала новых подвигов, и он решил пойти поискать себе занятие внизу. Увидев его, Танака добродушно рассмеялась:

— А ты крепче, чем я подумала, Шо-чан. Мы решили, что ты уже не выйдешь, напуганный страшилками.

Рядом Цукишима завершал свой ужин чаем с ореховым моти. Стекла очков непроницаемо поблескивали. Хината улыбнулся:

— Я еще какой крепкий! Уже все поели?

— Да, только госпожа так и не выходила от Некоматы-сама. Ждет сиделку, которая ее сменит.

И тут, наверное, на Хинату нашло некое помрачение рассудка, потому что он выпалил:

— Я мог бы подежурить, чтобы Азуми-сан отдохнула!

Одной из мощных движущих сил, управлявших импульсами Хинаты, являлось любопытство, и оно было сильнее благоразумия.

— Слабоумие и отвага, — пробормотал Цукишима, поставил пиалу, вытер руки и достал карманную книжку. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь, убедись, что у него хватает метательных средств. Заодно потренируешься уворачиваться.

— А что, Некомата-сама всегда чем-нибудь кидается? — Недоверие наверняка было написано на лице Хинаты крупными буквами.

— Это единственный доступный для него способ самовыражения, — заверил Цукишима.

— Цукишима, а ты что, заходил к нему?

— Нет, было решено не сообщать Некомате-сама о моем присутствии, поберечь его душевный покой. Он требует, чтобы ему представляли всех гостей, и приходит в крайне взволнованное состояние после каждого визита. Да я и сам особо не рвусь. Не очень хочется служить мишенью.

— А вы знаете... Вы знаете, такая энергия даже вызывает восхищение. Он очень активен для своего возраста, — подбадривал себя Хината.

— Поспешу огорчить: вероятнее всего, причиной является сварливый характер. Я думаю, предыдущий персонал со мной согласится. Особенно тот, что ушел с рисом на рубашке. — И, давая понять, что диалог закончен, Цукишима углубился в чтение.  
Но Хината не собирался так просто сдаваться.

— А я думаю, что это произошло случайно! Скорее всего, Некомата-сама и не знал, что чашка прилетит в цель!

— Боюсь, что ты ошибаешься, Шо-чан. — Танака мощными движениями месила упругое тесто. Хината невольно обратил внимание, какие у нее мускулистые руки. — Он не мог промахнуться. Когда господин был моложе, то его излюбленным занятием была охота. Говорят, он и спать не ложился без ружья.

— Ого! Он охотился здесь, в местных лесах?

— Да, именно, — по Танаке было видно, что ее раздирают противоречивые чувства. Естественно, сплетничать о господах нехорошо, но страсть как хотелось. — А еще говорят, что Некомата-сама виновен в смерти старого господина, отца сенсея, — голос Танаки понизился до хриплого шепота.

— Не может быть! — ахнул Хината. Даже Цукишима отвлекся на мгновение от книги, и стекла его очков сверкнули, бликуя. Танака придвинулась поближе.

— Мама мне рассказывала, да люди в деревне судачили. Старый господин намеренно выбрал место в самой глуши, чтобы построить дом и тут поселиться. Видели бы вы его — ну, вылитый наш сенсей, настолько похожи. Тоже ученый был человек, книжный, тишину любил. Но госпоже Ойкаве ох как тяжело жилось здесь, она то и дело роптала да фокусы всякие выкидывала. Видать, со скуки. То белье изорвет, то обед испортит. Потом, правда, потише стала, после несчастного случая.

"Еще и несчастный случай", — с замиранием сердца слушал Хината.

Танака продолжала:

— Некомата-сама охотился как-то в лесу. А старый господин, видать, прогуляться решил, уж на что домосед, а все же воздухом дышать надо. Да погода испортилась, туман застелился, мигом всё заволокло, сами знаете, как это здесь бывает. И надо ж такому случиться, что попал старый сенсей ровнехонько под шальную пулю. Полицейские понаехали, шныряли везде... Но оправдали Некомату-сама. Лазали-лазали по буеракам, высчитывали эту... траекторию. Сошлось так, что не виноват он. Отпустили. Были похороны... Госпожа даже странности свои на время забыла, уж так горевала... А потом снова замуж вышла. За него, за Некомату-сама. Он и жил неподалеку, и с семьей много лет дружил. Хоть госпожу разговорами развлекал. Тоска-то здесь смертная стояла. А Некомата-сама уж на что был подвижный. Да и не винила она никогда его в смерти первого мужа. Случай есть случай, — поохала Танака еще немного. Аудитория была нема и внимательна.

— Да только кривого могила могила исправит. Прошло время, госпожа после второго замужества снова принялась за старое и выдуривала шуточки пуще прежнего. И вот тогда стали они всерьез ругаться. Но немало лет вместе все же пожили. А потом опять трагедия. Как-то пришли, а госпожа мертвая лежит! Упала, видать, ударилась об острый угол, да прям виском, от раны-то и померла. Нашли ее всю в крови и не дышала уже, бедняжка.

Хината подумал, неужели все же это не несчастные случаи были? Опасный тогда человек Некомата-сама.

— А было расследование? Выяснилось что-нибудь?

— Ну, доказательств преступления не нашли. Дело замяли, и господин уехал далеко отсюда. А здесь все успокоилось. Какое-то время на вилле никто не жил — молодые господа учились в Токио. Потом вернулись обратно после университета. Азуми-сан стала помимо ученых дел хозяйством управлять. Сенсей точь-в-точь как его отец, все в кабинете, за книжками, редко когда ученик какой к нему приедет. С женой они в свое время быстро разошлись, да вот не стало ее, теперь сенсей сына да племянника содержит.

— А что же Некомата-сама? — уточнил Цукишима, который вроде бы не слушал, но сидел, не шевелясь и не мешая рассказу.

— Недомогать стал, сюда вернулся. Приняли его со всем уважением и заботой, как подобает.

Хината сочувственно спросил:

— А что с ним? Что за болезнь?

— Да какая там болезнь, вздорность одна, — покачала головой Танака.

— Но он же к постели прикован, и медсестра нужна постоянно…

— Так с ним меньше хлопот. Ты и правда хочешь помочь Азуми-сан? — Раскосые глаза прищурились, словно Танака затаила подвох.

— Я готов! — выпалил Хината, выпрямившись как солдат.

— Тогда слушай внимательно, Шо-чан, и мотай на ус. — Голос стал совсем низким и напряженным. — Тебе нужно быть настороже. Некомата-сама вовсе не так слаб и беспомощен, как всем кажется. Он в любой момент может подняться на ноги, если захочет, и ходит он не хуже, чем мы с вами. Знаешь, какую кошку называют Неко-мата?

Что-то когда-то Хината слышал, но предпочел ответить отрицательно.

Танака погрозила пальцем.

— Это кошка-демон с раздвоенным хвостом. Она свободно передвигается на задних лапах и может управлять и умершими, и живыми людьми, как куклами. Сказки-сказками, но Некомата-сама непростой человек. Он себе на уме. И мы для него — лишь куклы-марионетки. Помни об этом.

Хината вспомнил скрипучий бас из комнаты и вздрогнул.

Сзади на него упала кривая тень.

**7\. Безумство храбрых**

В кухню заглянул сам сенсей. По его бесстрастному виду было не понять, слышал ли он последние слова Танаки, или нет.

— Цукишима-кун, нужно разобрать записи об археологическом парке Офан. Остановимся подробнее на крайнем периоде. Пройдемте в кабинет, пожалуйста.

— Сию минуту, Ойкава-сенсей. Прошу прощения. — Цукишима был уже на ногах. Ученый поморщился, прикрыв глаза, потер виски. Танака всполошилась:

— Господин, принести вам средство от головной боли?

— Не нужно, Танака, спасибо. Это из-за бессоницы, в последнее время пришлось много работать по ночам, кровообращение нарушилось. Пройдет, не стоит беспокойства.

Вместе с Цукишимой они удалились из кухни.

Хината поднялся и с фальшивой улыбкой произнес:  
— Ну, пойду и я! Раз обмолвился, обещания нужно выполнять!. — Ноги его не слушались.

— Ступай, Шо-чан. Хранят тебя небеса. — Танака напутственно потрепала Хинату за плечо.

 

Медленно и обреченно он плелся по коридору, ведущему к комнате Некоматы-сама. Здесь было темнее, чем в других помещениях и переходах. В начале коридора стояла ваза с причудливой растительной композицией, и Хината наконец понял, откуда исходит душный запах. Вдалеке на стене висело старинное зеркало, непонятно зачем. Хината от матери слышал, что древние мудрецы считали зеркало символом самопознания и истины. Оно способно отображать подлинную сущность человека и вещей. Если часто и подолгу смотреть, можно в конце концов впасть в состояние транса и увидеть свое собственное лицо в самом неузнаваемом виде. А однажды наступит такой момент, когда в зеркале никто не отразится. Внутренний голос Хинаты шепнул: не подходи. Но любопытство снова победило, и он с замиранием уставился в глубину тусклого стекла. Как из взбаламученной тины болота, навстречу выплыло маленькое испуганное лицо, рябое и зеленое, точно у утопленника на десятый день.

Некстати вспомнилась странная детская считалочка:

_Восемь каппа с клювом_  
В топи повстречаешь,  
Девятый караулит,  
Ты десятым станешь. 

Десятый — твой номер, словно насмехалось жуткое отражение. Было восемь трупов (если считать и убийства в Токио). А если их девять? А десятый... Нет, не думать об этом. Дурной знак. Хината отшатнулся в ужасе, пробормотав обережные слова для отведения беды.

Прочь отсюда, прочь. Он, пятясь, достиг комнаты господина и поцарапался в фусума.  
Через минуту оттуда вышла Азуми-сан, осунувшаяся и усталая.

— Хината, привезли новую сиделку?

— Еще нет, Азуми-сан. Возможно, дороги развезло от дождя, и машина приедет еще не скоро.

— Пожалуйста, оповести меня немедленно, как Куроо вернется. Пусть сиделка сразу же приходит сюда. И пусть Танака заварит мне чай с липой.

— Позвольте мне сменить вас на время ужина, Азуми-сан. — Хината низко поклонился.

Азуми с сомнением посмотрела на его согнутую фигуру. Но утомление одержало верх, и она согласилась:

— Спасибо, Хината. Ото-сан сейчас спит, нужно просто тихо сидеть и следить, все ли в порядке. Если он проснется, сразу же позови. Я буду ужинать у себя, это рядом. — И быстрыми тяжелыми шагами она последовала на кухню.

Хината робко зашел, притворил за собой перегородку и сел недалеко от двери, подобрав ноги. В комнате царил полумрак, ее освещал единственный бумажный фонарь с изящным рисунком в виде сосновой ветви.

Просторный удобный футон находился прямо перед Хинатой. На футоне возлежал съежившийся старик, укрытый несколькими тонкими одеялами. Одно из них уже лежало, скинутое, на полу. Много одеял — наверное, затем, чтобы всегда можно было сбросить лишнее, если станет жарко, и добавить, если станет холодно, догадался Хината. Слегка напрягало количество подушек, раскиданных в беспорядке. "А это затем, чтобы с удобством швыряться во входящих".

Старик выглядел не страшно. Круглое лицо было все в морщинах и пигментных пятнах, а кончик носа подозрительно краснел. Линии глаз, длинные, узкие, подчеркивались тяжелыми веками. Дыхание казалось чересчур свистящим, но грудь поднималась ровно и мерно. На первый взгляд, беспокоиться не стоило, сон должен был оставаться глубоким и спокойным. Тем не менее скоро Хинате показалось, что за ним следят.

"Он не спит, — испугался Хината, — он притворяется. Он подсматривает за мной! Что же делать?"

Некомата тотчас понял, что его раскрыли, и дребезжаще произнес:

— Подойди-ка сюда.

Хината вскочил и склонился в низком поклоне. В панике пробежался глазами по поверхности ящичка с лекарствами. Предметов там находилось немало. Но бездействовать было нельзя, поэтому он обреченно поспешил подойти.

— Приветствую вас, господин! Здоровья вам на долгие годы...

В наступившем молчании он подвергся тщательному осмотру.

— Ты слишком мелкий и худосочный, — наконец послышалось от футона. — Всегда думал, что в медицинский персонал подбирают парней покрепче. Хотя последние тоже не выглядели как атлеты.

Хината с натянутой улыбкой ответил:

— Я не медбрат, господин, прошу прощения. Но скоро прибудет профессиональная помощь. На улице дождь, дорогу размыло. Машина с сиделкой уже в пути. И это женщина, по вашему пожеланию.

— Если ты не медбрат, то кто? Может быть, из города приехал друг Тоору, Ивайзуми? Правда, мне казалось, что тот тоже волейболист, а ты им явно быть не можешь.

— При всем уважении, господин, я все-таки волейболист, хоть и не Ивайзуми-сан, — в глубине души Хинаты жгучим огоньком полыхнуло возмущение. — Мое имя Хината Шоё, я прибыл в ваш дом, чтобы тренировать Такеру-куна. 

Некомата-сама вздрогнул, подбородок его мелко затрясся, рот приоткрылся как в беззвучном крике.

Хината совсем ослабел от переживаний и сам готов был завопить. "Он _меня_ , что ли, испугался? Срочно, срочно нужно бежать за Азуми-сан! А то еще приступ какой случится".

Но старик уже пришел в себя, приподнялся в постели и громыхнул неожиданно раскатисто:

— Вон отсюда! Немедленно вон!

Хината даже возражать не стал, развернулся и кинулся к двери, предвидя, как сейчас начнется обстрел и ему в спину полетят или близлежащие подушки, или безделушки, ранее замеченные на ящичке.

Но тут же новый окрик возвратил его от двери:

— Постой-ка, вернись! Дурак ты! А теперь подойди ко мне! Ближе, не бойся.

Ноги подгибались, и в горле пересохло, но Хината послушно приблизился к Некомате. Тот пробормотал, тяжело дыша:

— Ты должен покинуть этот дом. Как можно скорее. — Слова выходили с натужным скрипом. — Здесь слишком много... деревьев.

— Д-д-д... Д-деревьев?.. — Ночные кошмары будто выскользнули из темных углов и ожили в луче невидимого проектора. Старик проворчал что-то совсем неразборчиво, и Хинате пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова.

— Я... Я плохо вас понимаю, господин, — голос стал каким-то тонким и противным.

— Да. Деревья... Они коварны. Проклятый лес разрастается вверх и вширь, чтобы поглотить твою энергию, лишить тебя солнца и света. А с наступлением мрака — ты знаешь об этом? — деревья двигаются. Ползут к дому. Чтобы забраться внутрь и сожрать тебя. Думаешь, здесь безопасно? Забудь об этом. — Некомата снова прокашлялся и уставился немигающим взглядом. — Что тебе известно о Дзюбокко?

Всю эту речь Хината, к сожалению, услышал очень отчетливо.

И вдруг фонарь трепетно мигнул раз, другой, и погас.

**8\. Дзюбокко появляются на площадке**

Хината замер. "Вот как это, оказывается, — быть парализованным от страха..."

Старик закряхтел, заволновался: 

— Эй! Где ты, парень? Сюда подойди! Видишь, худо мне! Скорее!

Мысли растерянно и заторможенно мешались у Хинаты в голове. Что же делать?  
К счастью, свет снова заморгал и включился, разгоняя тени по углам. Дурнота медленно отступала.

— Вы... — хрипло начал Хината. Пришлось прочистить горло. — Мне позвать Азуми-сан? Я сбегаю за ней…

— Стоять! Погоди, мне нужно закончить. Дай подумать... Там что, гроза за окном? — Некомата пожевал губами. — Я передумал. Не хочу новую сиделку.

— Н-но... Господин, вам ведь необходим присмотр, а Азуми-сан тяжело самой справляться, — Хината пытался говорить как можно мягче, надеясь переубедить старика. — Кто-то же должен остаться с вами на ночь.

— Ты прав, ты прав. — Некомата, сменивший гнев на милость, почти нежно прокурлыкал: — Хочу, чтобы сегодня здесь остался ты. Я прослежу, чтобы Дзюбокко не забрали тебя, и беды не случится. — Он улыбнулся и стал похож на доисторического ящера.

"Все, совсем рехнулся, — не очень почтительно подумал Хината. — Что дальше? Глупо бояться. Он даже с постели встать не может. Но спать я здесь не буду ни за какие сокровища".

— Конечно, не случится, — медленно ответил он, стараясь говорить успокаивающим ровным тоном, как с неразумным ребенком. — А Дзюбокко — это деревья, да?

Отчаянная попытка увести разговор в сторону от ночевки.

— Дзюбокко — это деревья-убийцы, — хрипло начал старик. — Когда-то они были обычными деревьями, пока земля под ними не напиталась кровью. Деревья, пьющие кровь, обращаются в древесных духов, очень злых и вечно голодных. После этого они постоянно нуждаются в пище и добывают ее, как могут. — Голос Некоматы дребезжал и прерывался, но слова были хорошо различимы. — Ни в коем случае нельзя находиться с ними рядом.

Снаружи подвывала гроза.

— Такое извращенное дерево протягивает свои длиннющие ветви-руки, обхватывая тебя, с силой вонзается в сочное тело. И с наслаждением пьет кровь через отростки. А затем оставит твой труп у подножия на растерзание хищным птицам.

Хинате снова показалось, что все происходящее с ним не реально, что это лишь часть страшилки, рассказываемой на ночь непослушным детям. Он уже пресытился жуткими историями за сегодняшний вечер и воспринимал их как что-то не совсем серьезное.  
"Я все понял, можно я уже пойду?" — хотелось сказать ему. Однако вслух Хината произнес:

— Это очень, очень страшная легенда.

— Это не легенда, дурак. Дай мне воды.

Рад оказаться наконец полезным, он подскочил к фарфоровому кувшинчику, наполнил стакан и с поклоном подал старику. Тот приподнялся, шумно попил и внезапно захватил руку Хинаты в нешуточные тиски.

— Спроси у прислуги, что случилось сорок лет назад. С тех пор клены сошли с ума. Они умеют обманывать. Не гляди на внешнее. Ищи истинное. — Хватка ослабла, и Некомата-сан опустился обратно.

— Я устал. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Но у меня есть одно неоконченное дело. Ты можешь принести мне одну вещь?

— Буду рад постараться, господин. Скажите мне, где она, и я поищу.

Старик показал глазами на сосновый сундук, стоявший у стены по левую руку от Хинаты.

— Поищи там сверток, обернутый зеленым шелком.

Сначала под руку ничего похожего не попадалось, но вот Хината нашарил предмет, формой похожий на средних размеров коробочку, в гладкой, приятной на ощупь ткани. Она была довольно тяжелой, внутри что-то громыхало металлическим звоном. Поза Хинаты и приоткрывшийся угол коробки позволяли осторожно заглянуть внутрь. Блеснула холодная сталь. "Ножи, — догадался Хината. — Это метательные ножи. Что же делать, отдать их прямо в руки полоумному деду?" Не давая молчанию затянуться, он поправил сбившуюся крышку, развернулся плавно.

— Мне кажется, я нашел то, что вы просили.

— Так неси же скорее сюда, — нетерпеливо произнес Некомата.

— Вам вредно волноваться, господин, — Хината положил сверток на край дансу, подальше от Некоматы, в такое место, до которого тому крайне сложно было бы дотянуться.

— Я крепче, чем кажусь. Дай мне это в руки, — повелительный тон не терпел возражений. — Немедленно.

— Думаю... Думаю, это не принесет вам пользы, господин. Прошу прощения, — выпалил Хината, набравшись храбрости.

— Орокамоно, это всего лишь мои любимые палочки. Тебе нечего опасаться, поверь.  
— Голос стал скрипуче-вкрадчивым, уговаривающим. — Мне они нужны для позднего ужина.

Глаза Некоматы совсем исчезли в складках. "Улыбается, что ли? Ужас какой... Но мне надо быть твердым. Иначе быть большой беде".

— Ужин уже скоро принесут, мне было велено тихо сидеть и наблюдать. Я подожду, когда появится Азуми-сан, уверен, она сразу же подаст вам палочки, как потребуется.

Тут вдруг лицо Некоматы исказилось, и он вцепился костлявой рукой себе под горло:

— Тогда беги за ней сейчас! Худо, ох как худо... — он душераздирающе скреб пальцами по груди.

— Я сейчас! Я мигом... — и Хината пулей вылетел из комнаты, чуть не вынеся фусума телом. Он испытал даже некоторое бессовестное облегчение от того, что мука наконец закончилась.

 

Некомата бессильно опустился на подушки.

Не прошло и тридцати секунд, как он поднял голову. Прислушался. Сел, отдернул все укрывавшие его одеяла и осторожно опустил ноги на пол.

**9\. Грозный союзник**

Хината вскачь помчался в столовую, но Азуми там не нашел. "Вот сглупил, — вспомнил он. — Сказала же, что будет у себя. Надо позвать ее, чтобы вышла". Вернулся в крыло со спальнями, перевел дыхание. Пригладил непослушные рыжие вихры. Постучался.

— Азуми-сан! Некомате-сама нехорошо!

Почти сразу же распахнулись створки, и Азуми поторопилась выйти в коридор.

— Что случилось, Хината?

— Мне показалось, у него приступ, госпожа. Он так внезапно схватился за грудь…

— Нужно дать ему лекарство.

Сумрачное зеркало вдали отразило мутные силуэты двух фигур и развевающееся от стремительных шагов светлое кимоно хозяйки.

Двери в комнату старика были слегка раздвинуты. Хината отметил это машинально. Он не помнил, сам ли оставил их приоткрытыми. Вслед за Асуми-сан он прошел обратно в логово старого кота. "Обязательно нужно ее предупредить про ножи!"  
С виду все было в порядке. Некомата возлежал на футоне, глаза его были закрыты, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Хината посмотрел в изголовье. Темная коробка все так же лежала на краю, скромная и невзрачная.

Азуми подбежала к старику, быстрые пальцы ловко схватили нужный препарат.  
Вскоре Некомата ожил и зашевелился. Взгляд его пробежался по комнате и остановился на Хинате.

— Отошли его! Пусть собирает вещи и убирается отсюда!

— Ото-сан, Хината уже уходит. — Кивок в сторону двери выглядел очень красноречиво, но Хинате необходимо было предупредить Азуми-сан.

— Госпожа, позвольте... позвольте сказать вам пару слов, прошу прощения за дерзость.

Та, к счастью, подошла и выслушала взволнованный шепот Хинаты.

— Некомата-сама попросил достать одну вещь из сундука. И эта коробка очень подозрительная. Похоже, что в ней ножи. Вы должны об этом знать, госпожа. Я положил ее вон туда.

Азуми тотчас прошла вглубь комнаты и вернулась со свертком.

— Эта коробка, Хината?

— Да, Азуми-сан!

Она открыла коробку и показала содержимое так, чтобы было хорошо видно. В ней лежали красивые бамбуковые палочки, инкрустированные перламутром, на специальной подставке в тон. Хината обомлел.

— Но... Но я же видел... Там точно были ножи! Прошу прощения, я не мог скрывать правду…

— Послушай, я очень благодарна, что ты посидел с Некомата-сама, но ты перевозбужден. Видимо, воображение у тебя слишком богатое. День был тяжелый, ступай отдохнуть.

Хината еще раз извинился, поклонился и выскользнул из комнаты, по пути чуть не столкнувшись с сенсеем.

— Все в порядке? Мне показалось, я слышал шум.

— Сейчас уже все хорошо, сенсей. — Хината посторонился, пропуская его к Некомате.  
Да уж, отдых был бы очень кстати. "Но каков прохвост, — размышлял Хината. — Точно знаю, что там были метательные ножи. Некомата-сама бесшумно, как кошка, прокрался и заменил их, пока я бегал в столовую и обратно. Танака была права, он действительно далеко не беспомощен. Интересно, где ножи сейчас?"

 

Он поднимался по лестнице, когда услышал знакомый глуховатый голос, исходящий снизу. "Наконец-то! Куроо доехал! Хочется посмотреть на сиделку. И нужно передать ей просьбу Азуми-сан, чтобы сразу же сменила ее на посту".

Хината направился в кухню, справедливо решив, что приехавшие зайдут сперва именно туда. Но он немного ошибся в расчетах: очевидно, сиделка сначала отправилась в отведенную для нее комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок и переодеться в сухое. Поэтому увидеть довелось лишь удаляющуюся широкую спину. Размеры поражали воображение — уж на что Хината насмотрелся на огромных волейболистов, женщина была просто великаншей, стройной, но высоченной. "Ну и хорошо! В нашей команде против маньяка не помешает мощный игрок. Пусть только попробует сюда забраться. Ха!"

В кухне возвышался Куроо, с аппетитом что-то жующий. Косая хулиганская челка закрывала правый глаз, левый янтарно блестел.

— Как вы доехали, Куроо-сан? Наконец-то. Теперь можно не беспокоиться!

— Было нелегко, но автомобиль сдюжил. Не беспокоиться, говоришь? Погоди, ты еще не видел, какую небесную фею я доставил. Как раз-таки можно начинать беспокоиться.

— О, и как она? — с интересом спросил Хината.

— Она демонически прекрасна. Я должен был забрать ее со станции, а в итоге еле нашел на полпути сюда. Почему-то фея не стала дожидаться там, где было условлено, а двинулась вперед на свой страх и риск, "чтобы успеть до дождя". Естественно, вышло так, что она промокла и замерзла. Еле нашел. Злющую, как сто екаев. Сразу осекла, чтоб не забывался. И следила всю дорогу, мало ли что у меня на уме. Мечта, а не девушка. Я искоса бросал на нее томные взгляды и вздыхал.

— Рисковый ты парень, Куроо, — захохотала Танака, по-прежнему готовившая какие-то изыски.

— Что же она так долго! — Хинате не терпелось скорее выполнить поручение, к тому же его опять подстегивало любопытство. Он пошел в коридор, чтобы перехватить медсестру.

Комната для сиделок находилась напротив покоев Некоматы. Хината добрался вовремя — навстречу как раз двигалась крупная фигура с чемоданчиком в руках.

— Здравствуйте! Хината Шое, здешний гость и тренер внука Ойкавы-сенсея.

— Добрый вечер. Я — Ушиджима, дипломированная сиделка. — После обмена приветствиями Хината спросил: — Как добрались? Дорога, наверное, утомила вас?

Темные оливковые глаза чуть прищурились:

— Да. Я очень устала. Пришлось отправиться прямо с ночного дежурства. И еще этот неприятный дождь.

Пока они стояли близко, Хината разглядывал исподтишка неулыбчивое лицо. Красивый овал, правильные волевые черты. Но уж больно сурова. Сдвинутые к переносице брови и резкая складка на подбородке говорили о твердости и неуступчивости характера Ушиджимы. Ощущалось исходившее от нее волнами недовольство.

— Меня никто не предупредил, что дом находится в такой глуши.

— Но вы должны были знать, что он расположен в сельском районе.

— Я думала, это обычная вилла недалеко от города. Уход за пожилым господином в загородном доме, так было сказано. Звучало вполне приемлемо.

— Некомата-сама — человек с трудным и каверзным характером, — осторожно произнес Хината, гадая, поставили ли ее в известность о некоторых особенностях поведения пациента. — Прежний персонал его даже опасался.

— Меня он не испугает. Со мной шутки плохи. Я мигом нахожу управу на характер любой сложности. Чем больше возраст — тем вероятнее, что подопечные впадают в детство. К ним нужен особый подход. Как мне пройти к господам?

— Сейчас покажу. Азуми-сан просила вас сразу же проводить.

Они подошли к комнате Некоматы и постучались. Азуми распахнула фусума:

— Наконец-то. Здравствуйте, мы вас очень ждем!

Ойкава-сенсей, который еще не ушел, кивнул Ушиджиме в своей сдержанной манере. Старик величественно возлежал в подушках, и взгляд его был совсем не детский.

Хината, кланяясь и пятясь, потихоньку удалился и побежал обратно в кухню.

— Ух... Да уж, с Ушиджимой-сан не забалуешь... Серьезная она очень.

Танака широко улыбнулась: 

— Наш господин, возможно, станет потише. Думаю, эту даму спугнуть могут лишь истории про местные ужасы.

Вернулась неприятная мысль про то, что все они находятся в опасности.

— Маньяк держит в страхе всю округу. Но нельзя поддаваться панике! Хотя... что мы можем противопоставить безумной воле убийцы?

Беспокойные брови Куроо задвигались под темной челкой.

— Шансы обойти преступника есть у каждого. Все имеют свои сильные стороны. Например, наш почтенный сенсей и Азуми-сан. Их просто так не обвести вокруг пальца, они распознают ловушку. Сила ученых — в голове. Они — мозг, решающий задачи. В твоем случае, Хината, помочь могут быстрота и ловкость. Мы — люди скорости. Мы — кровь, бегущая по жилам и побуждающая мозг работать. Утечем из рук врага. И наконец, есть те, что представляют натуральную мощь, грубую, но непобедимую. Мускулатура. Они подавят противника напором и массой.

— ...И это Ушиджима-сан. — сообразил вслух Хината.

 

Свет преломился у него за спиной. Глаза у Куроо и Танаки расширились. Хината обернулся и увидел, что Ушиджима бесшумно подошла и стоит прямо позади. Все последние слова она прекрасно слышала и сейчас напоминала дубовое изваяние. Лицо, похожее на деревянную маску театра Но, выражало, мягко говоря, недружелюбие.

**10\. Победившие и проигравшие**

Повисла мертвая тишина.

Потом Ушиджима вымолвила:

— Меня отпустили, чтобы перекусить.

— Ой, нет-нет, я... Прошу прощения, я вовсе не это собирался сказать, очень сожалею, если прозвучало резко, не хотел быть невежливым, я совсем так не думаю! — торопливо заизвинялся Хината. А про себя обреченно подумал: "Вот и наладил добрососедские связи. А главное, с нужными людьми".

Куроо, сдерживая неподобающий ситуации смешок, выскочил из кухни под предлогом, что забыл запереть гараж.

— Мы люди простые, так, о всяких глупостях болтаем. Не слушайте вы нас, лучше подкрепитесь. Вот соба, рис, рыба... Чем богаты, тем и рады…

Танака поспешила сгладить неловкость, предлагая Ушиджиме угощения на ужин. Та холодно ее поблагодарила и принялась за еду.

— Надеемся, вам тут по душе придется. Хоть и далековато от деревни, зато все удобства есть. Господин с госпожой люди очень милые, научные.

— Странный дом. Здесь, я вижу, почти нет прислуги. Почему?

— Ох, не хочет тут никто работать. Уж как господа ни стараются, и деньги хорошие сулят, но со слугами всегда трудности. А все из-за того же — больно место глухое. Да и дурная слава у этой земли.

Видимо, от смущения, Танака слишком разговорилась и тут же прикусила язык: поняла, что сболтнула лишнее. Но было поздно.

— Тут что-то произошло? — хмуро вскинула глаза Ушиджима. Приунывший было Хината тоже встрепенулся, вспомнив намеки Некоматы про некие зловещие события, которые, по его словам, произошли сорок лет назад.

Танака замялась.

— Прошу прощения, но как бы вам ужин не испортить... Все это уже легенды почти, но легенды нехорошие, вызывающие ужас.

— Ничего страшного, нервы у меня хоть куда, и есть я могу при любых россказнях. Не тяните, — резко оборвала Ушиджима.

Делать было нечего, пришлось Танаке начать очередную историю.

— Да, даже местных, из поселка, никаким золотом в этот дом не заманишь, после того, что творилось здесь, когда ни я, ни вы на свет не народились. Тогда, еще при отце нынешнего господина, на вилле оживленнее было. И слуг полный двор. Так вот, какие-то бродяги повадились скот резать. Что ни неделя, то овцу найдут зарубленную, то корову. Голодные стояли времена, много безработных шаталось. И до поместья ведь доходили. То и дело приходилось с ними ругаться. А они огрызались в ответ, обещали разделаться. И вскорости в Проклятом лесу, в чаще, что у дороги к дому, нашли труп служанки. Убита она была очень жестоко, можно сказать, покромсали ее на кусочки. Мох на том месте из зеленого превратился в бурый, корни потемнели, столько крови земля поглотила, жуть.

Танака вздохнула.

— Самое страшное, что на этом смерти не закончились. После того случая еще две души на тот свет отправились. Одну женщину зарезали прямо под кленами, теми, что растут перед окнами. Слава богам, что дети — нынешние господа — были в безопасности, они тогда в городе жили и учились. Привлекли полицейские патрули. Но никого не задержали. Живодеров, конечно, и след простыл. Хотя и здесь, и на ближайших виллах, и в деревне долго еще царил ужас. То тут, то там поговаривали, что видели фигуру в кровавых лохмотьях и с топором. Правда, кто его знает, может, мерещилось всем со страху. Однако убийства не повторялись, видать, как спугнули бродяг, так и убежали они из наших мест навсегда. Оставили только кровавый след да дурную молву. А клены... Вы обратили внимание, что они уже наливаются багровым цветом? А ведь еще только конец сентября. Говорят, именно с тех пор сезон момидзи начинается здесь ненормально рано. Госпожа называла ученое слово, э-э... "аномалия", вот.

На протяжении этого леденящего душу повествования Хинату бросало попеременно в жар и в холод. Шумело в висках. История Танаки наложилась на легенду про Дзюбокко, и от этого действительно стало плохо, до тошноты. Не хотелось верить в сверхъестественные силы, но деревья, впитавшие жертвенную кровь и превратившиеся в хищников, представлялись слишком живо. И теперь они снова ловят путников ветвями и высасывают их досуха. В горле застрял комок. Хината налил себе воды, чуть не расплескав половину, и быстро выпил. Зубы стукнули по кромке пиалы.

Ушиджима смерила его пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Не будет ли у вас чашечки сакэ? Такие истории очень напрягают, а я к тому же сильно продрогла и не могу согреться, — грубовато, но стараясь быть вежливой, спросила она у Танаки.

— Что вы, господа держат все спиртное под замком. В доме ведь молодые люди, — поспешно, даже слишком поспешно откликнулась Танака, и глаза ее подозрительно сверкнули. — Но надо спросить у Ойкавы-сенсея, он разрешает подавать изредка сакэ старому господину, чтобы крепче спал.

— Хорошо, я обращусь к нему. И что же, после тех происшествий все годы дом остается почти без слуг?

— Одно время старая госпожа даже хотела съехать, особенно после смерти первого мужа. Но потом как-то все успокоилось, Некомата-сама привел своих людей. Хотя с тех пор эти места, конечно, не жалуют. А сейчас, как снова начались убийства, тем более.

— Слышала, последнее произошло совсем рядом? — Ушиджима сжала губы.

— Да, на расстоянии ри отсюда. Но здесь безопасно, вам не стоит беспокоиться!

— Ну что вы, я считаю, мне совсем нечего бояться, пока он рядом. — Мрачная многозначительная усмешка совсем не понравилась Хинате. — Ведь маньяк не охотится на девушек. Маньяк подстерегает прекрасных юношей, таких, как наш энергичный тренер.

Хината вздрогнул.

Танака поднялась, закатала рукава и уперла руки в бока. 

— Ну, пока здесь я и Куроо, а также другие сильные мужчины, Шо-чан может спать спокойно.

— Хината действительно может быть спокоен. Я устрою, чтобы он ночевал сегодня в комнате Некомата-сама. — И Ушиджима посмотрела прямо в широко распахнутые глаза пораженного Хинаты. — После суточного дежурства мне необходимо выспаться, а госпоже тоже нужно отдохнуть. Пока я была у господина, он сам высказал эту мысль, — пояснила она, поднимаясь.

Хината с ужасом сглотнул. "Теперь я пропал".

Вдали послышались приближающиеся голоса сенсея и молодого Ойкавы.

— Ты мог бы сразу отправиться в Токио. Не обязательно было возвращаться сегодня сюда, — недовольно выговаривал отец сыну.

— Но у меня вещи остались здесь. К тому же, завтрашние занятия факультативные, а на тренировки я успею, отправлюсь с утра. Куроо все равно повезет Кагеяму в город, поеду с ними.

Сенсей заглянул в кухню:

— Танака, будь добра, подай чай в кабинет.

— Ойкава-сенсей, прошу прощения, не могли бы вы уважить мою просьбу, — обратилась к нему Ушиджима. — Могу я попросить немного сакэ, в медицинских целях? Я пробыла под дождем довольно долго.

— Конечно, я не возражаю, — рассеянно ответил сенсей. — Ключ при мне.

Он принялся рыться в карманах.

В дальнем углу обнаружилась неприметная кладовая. Отперев замок, сенсей самолично выудил бутылочку превосходного сакэ и распорядился:

— Танака, откупорь ее и налей Ушиджиме-сан. Остальное, пожалуйста, принеси мне вместе с чаем. Ото-сан сегодня возбужденнее, чем обычно, возможно, нужно будет подать и ему немного. Азуми проявила неосмотрительность. Сегодня все ведут себя вопреки моим рекомендациям. Что за день! — ворчал он раздраженно, уходя.

Вскоре распоряжения были выполнены, и Танака занялась сервировкой подноса. Все, кроме Хинаты, к этому времени уже удалились. Взгляды, которые Танака кидала на бутылку, выражали неприкрытую жажду. Хината даже пожалел ее, хотя себя ему было жаль еще больше.

— Что же делать, Танака, того и гляди, вправду придется сидеть ночью с Некомата-сама.

— Да, не повезло, — посочувствовала Танака.— Хотя, может, все и обойдется.

— Какой уж там присмотр, я даже помощь оказать не смогу, случись что…

В глубине дома зазвенел телефон.

— Ты не мог бы ответить? Я пока занята с подносом для господина.

 

Хината убежал.

Но даже оставшись одна, Танака продемонстрировала удивительную стойкость, и сакэ нетронутым отправилось на стол в кабинет.

Впрочем, причины столь похвальной выдержки скоро стали ясны. В замке маленькой дверцы торчал забытый взвинченным сенсеем ключ.

А если бы кто-нибудь случайно заглянул за мешки с мукой и рисом, то увидел бы — в укромном уголке стоят еще две красивые пузатые бутылки цвета темного золота.

 

В это время в столовой с телефонной трубкой в руке застыл онемевший Хината.  
Его лицо заливала восковая бледность.

Из поселка только что сообщили: найдено еще одно тело.

**11\. Дирижер над лжецами**

Весть про новое убийство всколыхнула притихнувший было дом. Подобно каплям всплеснувшейся воды, жильцы стекались в просторную столовую. Не было только Некомата-сама и сиделки, по понятным причинам. Самая большая комната с легкостью вместила всех.

Высокий потолок и чистые строгие линии интерьера сохраняли воздушность, но вместе с тем придавали помещению холодный и торжественный вид. В специальном углублении разместилась поэтичная гравюра, яркая кленовая ветвь на фоне реки и заката. Необычным было освещение, исходящее из самых разных уголков — декорированных светильниками ниш, настенных разноцветных фонарей. От этого свет поминутно менялся, играя пастельными оттенками: кремовым, шалфейным, персиковым.

Центром служила чайная зона с низким широким столом и невысокими скамейками, достоянием прошлого века. Чистые плоскости лакированного дерева благородно отливали стариной. Обедать тут предпочитали только старшие представители семейства, для молодежи эта традиция представлялась слишком церемониальной. Но если нужно держать совет — более подходящего места было не найти.

Нестройный хор голосов вел взволнованное обсуждение. Даже Кагеяма спустился из своей кельи на шум. После первой волны восклицаний все немного притихли, не желая признаваться в тайных мыслях.

— Что тебе сказали, Хината? Расскажи подробнее, — попросила Азуми. На лице ее пылал легкий румянец. Несмотря на то, что она старалась держаться спокойно, можно было предположить — до истерики недалеко. Но Азуми старательно проявляла стойкость. Важное решение было принято и пересмотру не подлежало. "Назад ходу нет. Осталось выждать совсем немного. Скорее бы все закончилось..."

Хината со своей повышенной эмоциональностью обладал довольно гибкой психикой и быстро восстанавливался после разного рода потрясений. Вот и сейчас он, проявив чудеса стойкости, уже пришел в себя и вовсю рассказывал об услышанном.

Тело обнаружили случайно на том краю рощи, который ближе к поселку, благодаря компании, гулявшей с собакой. Если бы пес не поднял лай, никто ничего подозрительного бы не заметил. Труп лежал в низине под деревьями, и с дороги его было не видно. Местный врач определил время смерти — примерно два часа назад.

— Два часа назад... Стало быть, преступление произошло, когда Хината возвращался из поселка? — уточнил сенсей. Вид у него был нездоровый, осунувшийся. Он чувствовал, что должен оставаться главой положения и поддерживать домочадцев, но бессонные ночи и драматичные события сегодняшнего вечера истощили его силы. "Очевидно, придется прибегнуть к последнему средству. Не вижу другого выхода".

Хината подтвердил. Он решил, что благоразумнее будет не упоминать при всех о своих подозрениях насчет кровожадных деревьев и их двойственной природе. Сенсей обратился к сыну:

— Тоору, а ты к этому часу уже приехал домой? Тебе нужно было отправиться в Токио, как я говорил.

Ойкава, утративший браваду, стал серьезным и подозрительным:

— Я вернулся позже Хинаты. Меня подвезли до опушки, и, возможно, я проходил мимо этого места сразу же после случившегося. Интересно, а где был каждый из вас в этот момент?

— Мы подозреваемые, Ойкава-сан? — приподняв бровь, ответил Цукишима. Он единственный казался собранным и никак не демонстрировал отношение к происходящему. — Я шел по лесу со стороны моря. Ничего не видел и не слышал. На подходе к вилле увидел вас, Ойкава-сенсей. Вы окликнули меня. Рассказали, что Такеру потерялся. От гаража к нам подбежал Куроо. Дальше мы все отправились на поиски. Конец истории.

Цукишима припомнил, как сильно Ойкава-сенсей был встревожен из-за пропажи внука. Непривычно было видеть его таким взволнованным, перепачканным. Лес качался от сильного ветра, по земле клубился туман, от холода и переживаний ученого била дрожь. Помимо предложенной помощи, хотелось еще как-то его приободрить, и Цукишима во внезапном порыве добавил, чуть склонившись: "Ручаюсь самым ценным, что у меня есть — фамильной печаткой, — мы найдем Такеру". Благодарный сенсей сжал обеими руками его ладонь, даже приобнял, похлопал по плечу. И внезапно что-то мелькнуло на грани видимого, где-то сбоку, почти за спиной. Но тут раздался окрик Куроо. Цукишима мигом повернулся на звук, потом огляделся по сторонам, но что бы это ни было, оно уже растворилось во мгле.Уловить бы тот миг, вспомнить, что именно показалось в лесу... Атмосфера сгустилась и была словно пронизана электричеством.

Если бы Цукишима оказался более откровенным и поделился своими наблюдениями, возможно, это в корне бы поменяло ход дальнейших событий. Но Цукишима промолчал. Он глянул на Кагеяму, который сосредоточенно следил за членами семейства Ойкава. Хотелось бы ему кое-что прояснить, но гордость не позволяла подойти первым.

Он бы удивился, узнав, что кое-кто из присутствующих разделяет размышления, связанные с насущной проблемой.

— Цукишима! Я переживаю за каждого, живущего сейчас в этом доме. Мои чувства чистые и искренние, что не так? — Ойкава лукавил. Что-то действительно было не так, и он анализировал действия присутствовавших так же, как просчитывал ходы игроков на площадке. Чтобы упорядочить льющиеся нестройным потоком сведения, Ойкава взял на себя управление разноголосым хором.

— Итак, Такеру блуждал в чаще.

Такеру непривычно тихо для себя сидел в уголке и вид имел немного глупый. Он словно заново оказался затерянным в грозном лесу: задрав голову, видел миллионы звезд над головой (потом небо затянуло тучами) и ощущал себя песчинкой в огромном мире. Никогда раньше лес не пугал его сильнее, чем сегодня, это было настоящее ужасное испытание. И никакой другой человек на его месте не выдержал бы, это точно. А он смог. И каким счастьем было услышать родные голоса и кинуться в знакомые объятия. О том, зачем он на самом деле двинулся в чащу, Такеру так никому и не сознался.

Ойкава продолжал:

— Танака хозяйничала в сарае.

С боевым видом Танака стояла у дверей в кухню. Ей хотелось поскорее остаться одной. Могучая энергия бурлила в не по-женски мускулистом теле и требовала выхода. Она была готова к драке. Ненависть заполнила ее целиком. "Лучше не суйся на мою территорию. Иначе тебе несдобровать. Особенно сейчас".

Рядом с ней Куроо скрестил руки на груди, окидывая исподлобья внимательным взглядом всю мизансцену. Когда он бежал к сенсею и Цукишиме, то тоже успел заметить нечто странное. Куроо обдумывал свое наблюдение со всех сторон и все больше утверждался во мнении: нужно действовать. Иначе быть большой беде. Ну что же. Он мастер провокаций. Всё в его руках.

— Куроо, говорят, ты забрал сиделку не со станции?

— Нет, господин. На дороге, ведущей к роще. В темноте белел ее светлый плащ. Она показала документы. Все в порядке?

— Должно быть. — Посмотрев в сторону тети, Ойкава улыбнулся. — Продолжим. Оба-сан присматривала за Некомата-сама, вот уж кто в непогрешимой позиции.

Хината вспомнил запыхавшуюся Азуми-сан с влажными от дождя волосами, но решил благоразумно промолчать. Да что там говорить, в свете последних событий не было уверенности даже в том, что старик мирно почивал в своей постели.

Ойкава расхаживал по столовой на манер детектива, вот-вот готового раскрыть дело:

— Остался лишь один человек, про которого мы ничего не узнали. Кагеяма Тобио — темная лошадка. Так? Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

Дернув плечом, Кагеяма глянул из-под неровной челки серьезно и прямо.

— Я был у себя в комнате, Ойкава-сан. Вы же знаете, что я никогда не вру.

— Да, вранье — дело, не достойное такой утонченной натуры. Что-то подсказывает мне — это правда. Но... — выдержав многозначительную паузу, Ойкава развернулся и направил на него указательный палец. — Но я также знаю, что о многом можно умалчивать.

Кагеяма невольно вздрогнул. За его честностью и открытостью существовали более глубокие слои подсознания, хранившие тайны, о которых не должен был знать никто, а особенно — Ойкава.

Сам Ойкава тем временем думал: "Глупцы. Даже не обратили внимание на мой треп. Я был в роще в момент убийства. Хоть сначала и утверждал, что меня доставили прямо к воротам. Сплошная ложь. Да тут у каждого камень за пазухой!"

За тонкими стенами по-прежнему бушевала стихия, управляя вековыми деревьями, как армией, взявшей замок в осаду. И если раньше угроза представлялась чисто внешней, сейчас ситуация постепенно менялась.

Переливчатый свет, падающий на лица собравшихся, колебался от мягкой лучистости до зловещего зеленоватого оттенка. Из-за этого каждый казался то безобидным и добродушным, то оборотнем, способным на отвратительные преступления.

Никто не мог возразить Ойкаве — души их были подобны старинным шкатулкам с двойным дном, и кто знает, какие безумные секреты они скрывали.

**12\. Взрывная быстрая**

Как Ойкава ни старался побудить людей разговориться, следя за интонацией, жестами и реакцией на вопросы, никто на эту уловку не поддался. Появилось стойкое, чисто интуитивное ощущение: кто-то начал собственную игру. И этот кто-то — не в его команде.

Подозрения усугубились после неистового монолога, подслушанного на кухне. Еще до собрания в столовой Танака, относившая поднос в кабинет, была шокирована резкими словами сиделки. Та как раз говорила сенсею:

— Я бы предпочла готовить себе сама. Не доверяю кухаркам с дурными замашками.

Делать этого не стоило. Танака вмиг разъярилась и теперь брызгала на попавшегося под руку Хинату слюной и ненавистью:

— Кто она такая! Осуждать меня вздумала, выскочка! Да она мою стряпню есть недостойна! Откуда она вообще взялась, в какой канаве Куроо ее подобрал! Это еще выяснить надо! Между прочим, в народе говорят, у маньяка подельник есть! А то как же ему до сих пор так посчастливилось бесследно уходить, ведь места-то с жертвами везде людные! Точно, помогают ему, как пить дать! А вдруг эта... эта... грязнобайка и есть проклятая сообщница, а вы своими рученьками ее в дом привезли и обогрели! А ночью отопрет двери дружку-головорезу, и утром найдут наши обескровленные тела!

Хината, судя по всему, не знал, что отвечать, но, видимо, это было и не нужно. Лучше дать Танаке выговориться, Ойкава был с ним полностью солидарен и ускользнул к себе. В бранной речи мелькнуло замечание, не лишенное смысла. Мозг Ойкавы напряженно работал. Подельник... Так несложно додуматься и до того, что у психа может быть поклонник или даже последователь, разделяющий его безумие. Есть о чем поразмыслить.

К тому же, из сумбурного собрания тоже были сделаны кое-какие выводы. Итак, первый сет сумасшедшего матча уже идет.

За нанесенным ударом должна последовать контратака. Великий стратег начал собственную подготовку.

 

Через несколько комнат от него перебирал археологические записи Цукишима. Но и ему не давали покоя разговоры, будоражившие дом. Все были на взводе. Совсем недавно обычно сдержанные сенсей и его сестра тихо, но ожесточенно ругались в библиотеке. Они не знали, что Цукишима невольно слышит их из соседнего кабинета сквозь тонкие стены.

— Азуми, зачем позволила Хинате зайти к ото-сану и ушла? Он и без того каждый день перевозбуждается. Разве я не просил? Разве я не предупреждал? Никакого волнения не должно быть!

— Прошу прощения, но это не вам приходится ухаживать за отцом. Почему мы не можем отдать его в специальное заведение? Там ему обеспечат квалифицированный уход, внимание и покой…

— Не говори так, опомнись! Наш долг — заботиться о нем, как он заботился о нас в детстве.

— Все это громкие слова…

Спор, очевидно, происходивший уже не в первый раз, постепенно сошел на нет. Судя по шелесту фусума, Азуми направилась к себе. Из библиотеки на протяжении получаса не доносилось ни звука. Не было даже уверенности, там ли Ойкава-сенсей. Заходить к нему не хотелось, но Цукишима счел своим долгом проверить, в каком состоянии его руководитель.

Он вышел из кабинета. Библиотека располагалась следующей комнатой по коридору, а еще дальше, за ней, как было ему известно, находились покои Некоматы-сама, хоть Цукишима ни разу туда не заходил и не собирался навещать старика. Темное зеркало в конце прохода обычно оставалось равнодушно мутным, но сейчас Цукишима углядел в нем посторонний силуэт.

Похоже, кто-то наклонился, поправляя цветы в напольной вазе у противоположной стены. Жест почему-то выглядел неестественным и нервным. Цукишима развернулся, но успел увидеть лишь разлет светлой ткани, и рослая фигура торопливо скрылась за поворотом. Ему показалось, что это скорее всего одна из женщин, так как мелькнувшая материя была похожа на подол.

Впрочем, у Цукишимы не было повода уделить этому случайному эпизоду более пристальное внимание, и, решив, что это не его дело, он спокойно прошел в библиотеку.

Ойкава-сенсей сидел за небольшим столом, прижав кончики пальцев к вискам. Кожа была влажной и будто покрытой испариной, дыхание тяжелым. Когда он поднял голову, стало видно, что лицо еще больше побледнело и заострилось.

— Прошу прощения, сенсей, что беспокою вас, я хотел уточнить, нужны ли вам еще бумаги по экспедициям. Как ваше самочувствие, извините за нескромность?

— Да, спасибо, записи мне понадобятся. Последние ночи я почти не спал. Но это ничего. Пожалуйста, принеси.

— Конечно, Ойкава-сенсей, подготовлю их за десять минут.

Поклонившись, Цукишима удалился и поднялся наверх.

 

Сейчас, перелистывая нужные страницы, он то и дело мысленно возвращался к непривычной и ненормальной активности сегодняшнего вечера. Если рассуждать объективно, на данный момент причин впадать в панику не было, но испытанное ощущение смутной угрозы, зависшей за спиной, не давало покоя. Цукишима не доверял своим инстинктам и чувствам. Истинными он признавал лишь факты и то, что точно видел.

— Что за бред, — произнес он вслух, недовольный собственной тревожностью, принимая ее за мягкотелость. — Пора спускаться.

К этому времени Ойкава-сенсей переместился из библиотеки в кабинет и перебирал пилюли из двух пузырьков. Раскрытая аптечка стояла перед ним. Поблагодарив Цукишиму за бумаги, он попросил передать распоряжение наполнить опустевший кувшин. Поднос с чайными принадлежностями Танака уже убрала. Цукишима отправился за водой.

 

На кухне атмосфера была тяжелой.

Нарушавший все установленные режимы Такеру жевался. Он грыз вязковатую хурму, которую очень любил. Лицо его, хоть и выражавшее страдание, постепенно приобретало нормальный розовый оттенок. Танака резкими рывками передвигалась от стола к столу, нижняя челюсть по-боевому была выдвинута вперед. Хината, давно уже отчаявшийся ее успокоить, тоже искал, чем бы поживиться, а Куроо присел в сторонке и наблюдал за Танакой, чему-то чуть заметно усмехаясь.

Как только Цукишима вошел, внимание тут же переключилось на него.

— Танака, налей, пожалуйста, воды для Ойкавы-сенсея.

Кувшин перекочевал в руки, готовые его раздавить.

— Полегче, Танака, — подал голос Куроо. — Побереги силы. Они тебе еще могут понадобиться сегодня. — И добавил низким, почти утробным голосом: — Убийца недалеко. И он зол, очень зол.

Хината вздрогнул от неожиданности. Такеру замер с непрожеванным куском во рту.

— Откуда такая информация? — Цукишима прищурил глаза.

— Я знаю, Цукишима-кун, подробности, которые не знаете вы. — Пауза. — Тот парень был неробкого десятка и умер не сразу. Глубокие царапины и занозы были на коже, будто он продирался через колючий кустарник. А главное, он боролся с убийцей. И _ранил_ его.

В этот момент случилось сразу несколько событий.

Такеру с ужасом вдохнул и поперхнулся, зашелся в кашле. Танака, развернувшаяся с кувшином, выпустила из рук скользкое стекло. Цукишима рванулся вперед, чтобы поймать кувшин, но безуспешно.

Дальнейшее Хината видел как на замедленной кинопленке.

Стекло взорвалось на полу звонким фонтаном.

Во все стороны брызнули прозрачные капли и блестящие в неровном свете осколки.  
Цукишима, поскользнувшись, начал падать, и тут его за руку подхватил Куроо, еще секунду назад стоявший у дальней стены. Быстрый, как молния. Самым странным и страшным было то, что Куроо улыбался. Будто бы кривое зеркало исказило правильные черты, делая их демоническими. Взметнулись темной остроконечной волной волосы. Ярко светились янтарные глаза. Изгибались темно-красные губы. Хината вспомнил: "Мы — кровь, текущая по нашим венам..." Только теперь эта фраза обрела двойной смысл, иное звучание. Ему подумалось, что для Куроо люди и есть ни что иное, как сосуды с алой жидкостью. С открытым ртом Хината следил за тем, что будет дальше.

Куроо не спешил разжимать захват. Задержал руку, рассматривая в неровном свете крупное фамильное кольцо на указательном пальце. Впадины витиеватых узоров на печатке матово отсвечивали чем-то багровым, глубоко впитавшимся. Он коснулся мизинцем.

Уже другим, мягким, вкрадчивым голосом Куроо произнес:

— Это же не грязь, Цукишима-кун? Похоже, это кровь.

**13\. Потеря за потерей**

Это был один из редких моментов, когда обычное самообладание и собранность изменили Цукишиме. Равновесие дало крен. Словно привычный мир сдвинулся и повернулся незнакомой стороной. Он не знал, более того, не имел ни малейшего представления, когда и при каких обстоятельствах кровь попала на кольцо. Печатка досталась ему при не самых приятных обстоятельствах. Отец разочаровался в старшем сыне, Акитеру, и, чтобы поощрить Кея, в которого он верил безгранично, передал фамильную реликвию младшему. Тот не мог отказаться, подобное в консервативной семье Цукишима граничило с неуважением и даже позором. И вот теперь на семейном достоянии появилась кровавая метка, а откуда — известно только богам. Ведь он кольцо даже с пальца не снимал.

— Какая-то мистика, — стараясь сохранить выдержку, проговорил наконец Цукишима. — Я думаю... Может быть, это все-таки грязь? — Он присел на ближайший стул, разглядывая бурые тонкие линии.

— Возможно, — Куроо не настаивал. — Тебе нужно почистить перстень, Цукишима-кун. — И он снова занял свое скромное место сбоку.

Эти двое словно забыли про остальных участников спонтанного представления.

Танака, с подозрением глядя на обоих, опустилась на колени и принялась убирать мелкие осколки.

— Что это вы выдумали, — проворчала она. — Что еще за новости про убийство.

Закашлявшийся до слез Такеру убежал в уборную.

Хината наконец закрыл рот.

— И правда, Куроо-сан, откуда такие подробности? — решился он уточнить. Куроо перестал выглядеть как демон и вернулся к привычному облику.

Он снова смотрел исподлобья, щурясь с фирменной полуулыбкой. 

— Эта загадка проста. Я, с разрешения сенсея, звонил в поселок, в раменную. У меня там приятель работает. Он и рассказал последние известия. — Куроо хмыкнул. — Полиция что-то нашла. Подробностей не сообщают, но ясно одно: маньяк прокололся и оставил улики. В этот раз ему не уйти от возмездия.

— Это... Это же отлично! — Единственное, о чем думал Хината: раз нашлись улики, значит, их оставил живой человек, а не живое дерево. И это действительно обнадеживало. Вот такой он был оптимист. Казалось, что обычный душевнобольной преступник не так опасен, как сверхъестественная мифическая сила. По крайней мере, с ним можно попробовать сражаться, не то что с легендарными Дзюбокко.

— Пожалуй, да. Есть шансы, что скоро все прекратится.

Цукишима, уже пришедший в себя, вспомнил, что его ждет сенсей, и быстро встал. 

— Танака, не могла бы ты достать другую посуду. Нужна вода.

Подходящий кувшин еще наполнялся, когда рядом в столовой послышались голоса сенсея и его сестры. Когда они зашли, Цукишима начал было извиняться за задержку, но Азуми прервала его на полуслове:

— Только что подходила сиделка и сказала, что лекарство ото-сана закончилось. А больше упаковок нет. — Она была взволнована и растеряна.

Сенсей утомленно твердил: 

— Этого не может быть. Оно было закуплено на месяц вперед.

— Я лично обыскала всю комнату. Ящик с медикаментами пуст. В аптечке тоже нет. Последнюю упаковку мы использовали сегодня в течение дня. Не представляю, как такое могло случиться. Это моя вина. Надо было лучше следить за остатками…

— Сейчас подумаю... Так, есть один выход. Я попробую дозвониться до круглосуточной клиники в городе. Может быть, у них найдется то, что нам нужно. — Сенсей вышел к телефону.

— Хоть бы все обошлось. Если не выйдет, Некомата-сама должен будет продержаться эту ночь без своих сердечных препаратов. Остается молиться, чтобы не было приступа... — Азуми совсем поникла и явно корила себя.

— Ну, ну, — Танака попыталась подбодрить госпожу. — Не похоже, чтобы Некомата-сама в ближайшее время собирался помирать. Не думайте о плохом, у него все шансы пережить эту ночь.

"Как и у нас всех, — мрачно подумал Хината. — И то я не был бы так уверен".

— А если наступит кризис? Да еще эта непогода за окном... Ох, как нехорошо…

Сенсей вернулся и объявил:

— Я дозвонился до клиники, они готовы оставить нам партию. Куроо, тебе придется поехать в город еще раз. Это займет пару часов.

Куроо уже был на ногах.

— Да, Ойкава-сенсей. Лишь бы машина не подвела, нигде не встряла в лесу. А как выеду на ровную дорогу, я выжму всю скорость, на которую она способна. Мигом обернусь.

А про себя подосадовал: "Эх, жаль, не довел дело до конца. И доказательств по-прежнему никаких. Даже если я прав в догадках... Ну что ж, буду надеяться, что за время моего отсутствия ничего не случится. Вроде не должно". Увы, дальнейшее показало, Куроо значительно ошибался.

 

Хинате стало не по себе, ведь, несмотря на коварство и провокации, ему нравился легкий нрав Куроо, его энергичность, уверенность и смекалка. Жаль было терять такого боеспособного защитника. "Будь это волейбол, Куроо был бы отличным блокирующим. Несокрушимая оборона", — печально мечтал Хината. Ряды в его команде поредели.

В гараже взревел мотор, и автомобиль с треском отправился в путь. Вернуться он должен был уже за полночь.

 

Цукишима, освобожденный сенсеем от дальнейшей научной деятельности на сегодня, лежал на футоне и вертел печатку в руках. Еще утром на ней никаких следов не было, в этом можно было поклясться. Он вновь и вновь припоминал час за часом свой день, в тщетной надежде вычислить миг, в который кровь могла попасть на кольцо. В том, что это кровь, Цукишима уже не сомневался. Но никаких идей по этому поводу у него не появилось.

Зато другой момент обратил на себя внимание. Смутная женская фигура в зеркале. Суетливость. Нервные торопливые жесты. Что-то тут было нечисто. Изворочавшись от беспокойства, Цукишима наконец решился поступить против своих принципов и довериться интуиции. Он заставил себя спуститься в темный коридор и подошел к напольной икебане, впервые рассмотрев ее вблизи.

Композиция состояла из сосновой ветви, тяжелых поблекших пионов и пурпурных мелких роз. "Это в честь Некомата-сама? Означает долголетие и процветание. Хм..." Растения стояли в специальной подставке, оставляя зазор между стенками вазы. Сладковато пахло увядшими цветами, хвоей, сыростью и чуть-чуть тлением.

"Запах, как в склепе... Это просто чушь. Дурость. Что я делаю? Хоть бы не увидел никто".

Собственные действия казались ему блажью, но тем не менее Цукишима опустил руку в вазу и поводил ею рядом с подставкой. На дне определенно что-то было. Тогда он сдвинул в сторону гибкие стебли и увидел несколько белеющих упаковок. Поднес одну из них к глазам. Сердечный препарат от "Такеда фармасьютиклс".

**14\. Коты и Вороны встречаются вновь**

Первым порывом было возвратить машину, но Куроо, разумеется, находился уже далеко.

Цукишима стоял и решал, что делать теперь. "Лекарство нужно вернуть. Отдать сенсею? Нужно ли рассказывать о том, что я видел? Довольно жестокий поступок. Три женщины в доме. Кто же из них способен на то, чтобы оставить беспомощного старика без лекарств? Да все они способны, вообще-то, — думал он хладнокровно. — Но у Танаки и новой сиделки нет причин для саботажа. Разве что мерзкий характер. А вот Азуми-сан, пожалуй, имеет мотив, и не один. После смерти отчима она, вероятно, получит наследство. К тому же, уход за лежачим больным — дело неприятное и трудоемкое. Это выматывает морально и физически. А так, вдобавок, она окажется избавлена от ежедневных хлопот. Да, каким бы бесчеловечным это ни казалось, я бы поставил на Азуми-сан".

Впрочем, о своих умозаключениях он точно никому говорить не собирался. Пока Цукишима определялся с приоритетами, на горизонте появился Хината.

— Ого! Это что же, пропавшие медикаменты? Откуда они?

Скрывать правду было глупо, и Цукишима ответил как есть:

— Из вазы.

— Вот это фокусы! Как они там оказались? Получается, Куроо зря уехал? Как обидно! — Хината сокрушенно прищелкнул языком.

— Боюсь, кто-то недоброжелательно относится к почтенному Некомате. Никто не стал бы прятать лекарства без злого умысла. Послушай, ты уже был у него в комнате, может быть, занесешь этот запас сиделке? А я оповещу Ойкаву-сенсея.

 

Не очень хотелось Хинате возвращаться в мрачную спальню, но сенсей говорил, ситуация критическая, в любой момент может случиться приступ. Зачем грех на душу брать.

— Хорошо, передам.

И он, набравшись храбрости и вороньего нахальства, снова смело вступил в обитель старика с кошачьими глазами. Ушиджима сдвинула фусума с недовольным лицом.

— Что тебе?

Поклонившись, он протянул упаковки:

— Лекарство нашлось, Ушиджима-сан!

— Хм. Очень странный дом. Представление за представлением. Хорошо, входи. — Она забрала и положила находку на ящик. — Мне как раз нужно выйти ненадолго. Подежурь. Потренируешься перед ночной сменой.

Хината вжал голову в плечи. Он так надеялся, что все забылось и как-нибудь обойдется! Но сиделка была не из тех, кто забывает. Подумалось с досадой: она наверняка с младенчества помнит каждого из своих обидчиков и все выпады в мельчайших подробностях. И точно вынашивает злобные планы мести. Не повезло так не повезло.

— Конечно, идите, делайте свои дела, я с удовольствием побуду тут, — язвительно пробормотал Хината. Но — на всякий случай — уже после того, как Ушиджима удалилась. Он посмотрел в сторону футона.

Старик не спал и ободряюще глядел на Хинату. Он снова стал похож на рептилию.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Некомата-сама? — Хината был предельно учтив.

— Я полон энергии, как никогда, — проскрипел тот. — Расскажи мне, что происходит в доме. Эта глупая дылда двух слов связать не может. Или не хочет. Почему ко мне не заходят внук и правнук? Час назад приходил Акира-кун, но вид его оставлял желать лучшего.

Хината подумал, что ни в коем случае нельзя упоминать о недавнем чрезвычайном происшествии. Говорили же, малейшее волнение может спровоцировать сердечную недостаточность. А весть об охоте, которую развернул маньяк вблизи от дома, и более крепкого человека доведет до кризиса.

— Ойкава-сенсей много работает по ночам. А ваши внук и правнук, они... мы долго тренировались днем, и это сильно утомило. Вероятно, сегодня все лягут спать пораньше. Стук дождя очень усыпляет. — Внутренний голос вопил: "Вовсе нет! Стук дождя вызывает кошмар, худший из всех, какие можно представить!" — Такеру делает успехи в волейболе. У него неплохо получается подавать. Играть стало интересно и увлекательно! — "Если бы не длинные зеленые лапы в тени напротив". — Можно делать это часами! — "Пока команда Дзюбокко по ту сторону площадки — по ту сторону реальности — не поглотит твои мячи и тебя вместе с ними за один присест. Да что со мной такое, в конце концов!" — М-м, словом, Такеру доволен.

С футона раздалось ворчание:

— Это хорошо. Меня радуют успехи мальчика. Но…

Словно в ответ на жуткие фантазии Хинаты, Некомата-сама поманил его скрюченным пальцем:

— Но сейчас есть повод говорить о других, более важных вещах. Подойди, подойди, нам нужно продолжить незаконченный разговор. — Хинате снова пришлось опуститься поближе. Шепот Некоматы был громким и хриплым: — Итак, ты уже знаешь, что под окнами было совершено убийство?

— Да, уже знаю. — Хината старался говорить успокаивающим тоном. — Но почему вы вспоминаете об этом? Ведь прошло уже очень много лет...

Старик внезапно закричал каркающим басом: 

— Потому что я все видел! Я был тогда наверху, здесь, на вилле, и посмотрел вниз! В тот самый момент, когда... там стоял парень, и дерево напало на него! Как он ни старался вырваться, стальные ветви безжалостно кромсали тело вдоль и поперек. Я побежал, но опоздал. Не успел прийти на помощь.

Хината подумал: "Как не стыдно снова лгать! Танака говорила, что убита была девушка, служанка. Опять эти кровавые клены снаружи..."

— Слушай меня внимательно, дурачок, — Некомата выдохнул, вцепился в Хинату цепкой стариковской хваткой.

И вновь хриплый шепот:

— Тем парнем был ты. В свете фонаря я хорошо разглядел твою рыжую бестолковую голову.

Холодный пот заструился по телу Хинаты. Чувство было таким, будто ему только что предсказали неминуемую скорую гибель.

— Что... что вы такое говорите?!

— Тебе здесь нужно быть очень осторожным. В доме небезопасно. Поэтому ты и должен ночевать рядом. Верь мне, я не допущу, чтобы катастрофа случилась второй раз. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Рука разжалась.

Хината вдохнул, выдохнул, снова вдохнул и твердо решил: пора бы ему прекращать удивляться. Отныне все слова Некоматы-сама он будет воспринимать как бред и галлюцинации выжившего из ума больного старика. Хотя... Хорошо было бы прояснить еще один занимающий его вопрос. В ту минуту Хината вспомнил про метательные ножи и пустился на хитрость.

— Но как вы можете нас обезопасить? Разве у вас есть оружие?

Глаза Некоматы превратились в узкие щелочки. 

— Я не такой бессильный, каким меня считают. У меня до сих пор железные когти и острые зубы. И я в любой момент готов ими воспользоваться. Кстати, — голос его снова изменился и стал почти ровным, низким, деловым. Некомата немного приподнялся на футоне. — Кстати, произошло еще одно убийство. Жертву уже нашли?

Челюсть предала Хинату и отпала вниз.

**15\. Первый сброс**

Изумление было безграничным, и понадобилось время, чтобы обрести дар речи.

— Но откуда... откуда вам это стало известно?

"Наверное, сиделка проболталась. Хотя... она все время была здесь, и когда позвонили из поселка, и когда все собрались в столовой после известия... Снова началась чертовщина. Вернее, и не заканчивалась".

— Поживи с мое, и тебе откроются все тайны под солнцем. Ну так что же?

Отпираться показалось неуместным, и Хината сознался:

— Да, вечером нашли еще одно тело. Я так понял, что это какой-то рыбак из деревни. И снова в лесу.

Старик закашлялся.

— Вот как. Не удивительно. Что думает полиция?

— Возможно, нашлись какие-то улики. По крайней мере, ходят такие слухи. Но подробности пока скрывают. Да, еще вероятно, что убийца ранен! Хотя как и почему — неизвестно.

— Ты должен рассказать мне, если узнаешь еще что-нибудь. Обещай.

— Слушаюсь, господин.

— Хорошо.Я должен отдохнуть. — Некомата расслабленно опустился в подушки.

Хината присел на корточки у стены. Рядом стоял приоткрытый чемоданчик, оставленный Ушиджимой. Взгляд невольно остановился на содержимом. Несколько платков, простых, из цветного хлопка, коричневого и зеленого цвета. Белела смена санитарной одежды. Синел краешек одноразового набора. Такие наборы продавались в круглосуточных аптеках — мыло, паста, щетка, антисептик. Женские пакеты дополнялись средствами гигиены, мужские — бритвенными принадлежностями. Маленькое нэцкэ из дуба в виде фигурки животного, кажется, быка. Одноразовые шприцы для инъекций. Несколько препаратов. Хината попытался прочесть название. Кажется, аденозин... аминазин... Третье читалось с трудом, сбоку. "Ке... Кетамин? Надо будет уточнить у кого-нибудь знающего, не опасные ли эти лекарства. Запомнить бы". Он не боялся показаться наивным, сейчас хотелось перестраховаться во всем.

 

Послышались тяжелые шаги, и Хината поспешно отвел взгляд, даже пересел подальше, насколько возможно. Что-то ему не понравилось в сумке, очень не понравилось. И это помимо лекарств. Но задумываться над своими ощущениями Хинате было некогда.

На пороге появилась Ушиджима. Она тут же подозрительно глянула на чемодан и захлопнула его ногой.

— Можешь идти. Я позову, когда придет время.

Старик, казалось, задремал.

Хината тенью выскользнул за дверь.

Задвигая за собой перегородку, он почувствовал, что усилился душный запах тлеющих растений. Мельком глянул в полутемное зеркало и обомлел.

Помимо его растерянной физиономии в мутной глубине скалилось уродливое, незнакомое лицо. На мгновение Хината, как загипнотизированный, потерял способность двигаться, даже обернуться было страшно. Призрачное отражение во мгле исчезло так же внезапно, как появилось. Послышался неясный звук, словно где-то сдвинулись седзи, и Хината наконец развернулся, но коридор был пуст. Дальше располагались только библиотека и кабинет, и двери были плотно затворены. А вот окно приоткрыто, и огромная черная масса с бурей рвалась в дом. Вздрагивая, Хината задвинул створки до упора. "Я идиот. Обычные шуточки от природы. Плюс расшатанные нервы. Надо ж такому почудиться!" Но отвратительный, искаженный в оскале лик занял прочное место среди ночных видений.

Продолжая подрагивать, Хината побежал наверх.

"Нет, это последняя капля. Я больше не выдержу. Невозможно находиться в этом доме".

На перестук шагов из своего убежища выглянул Кагеяма. Спросил, понизив голос:

— Ты не видел котенка?

— Котенка?!

— Да не ори ты так. Нет?

— А-а-а, чего я только не видел! И меньше всего это было похоже на котеночка! Вот на злобного оборотня — пожалуй!

Кагеяма закатил глаза в раздражении.

— Ладно, понял. Иди, проспись. Совсем себя довел. Бред и галлюцинации.

У Хинаты не нашлось аргументов для возражений, и он, хоть и подумал, что после такого недели две не сможет уснуть, молча юркнул в свою комнату.

 

Кагеяма тоже всем сердцем желал оказаться подальше отсюда. В нем бурлили злость и недоумение. После собрания Азуми-сан попросила проверить запоры на окнах первого этажа. "Сенсей волнуется, как бы и вправду никто не залез". Некоторые действительно были неисправны, и он сделал, что мог. Развинченную защелку окна в коридоре починить так и не удалось.

Главное, пока Кагеяма возился с замками, кто-то, очевидно, побывал в его комнате. Это стало заметно по почти неуловимым следам — чуть сдвинута одежда, сместилась сумка с собранными вещами. Кагеяма, обладавший острой наблюдательностью, отмечал малейшие изменения механически. А самой большим и неприятным сюрпризом было то, что котенок, его Кицуне, исчез.

И это Кагеяме очень не понравилось.

 

Пребывание на вилле нанесло отпечаток слишком болезненный и глубокий, чего никак нельзя было предположить, когда он соглашался на эту высокооплачиваемую работу.  
Где-то впереди брезжила надежда, что удастся заработать на учебу в следующем году и продолжить играть в университетском клубе. Но она истончалась и меркла с каждым днем, проведенным без волейбола.

Было тяжело обходиться без ежедневных командных тренировок. Было тяжело вести занятия с Такеру, ощущая несерьезность, подмену настоящей игры партиями "понарошку", а именно это Кагеяма и чувствовал. Будто бы он в одночасье превратился в инвалида. Иногда ему казалось, что окружающие, особенно те, которых он уважал, например, сенсей, бросают на него презрительные взгляды, упрекающие в никчемности, и даже иногда распознавал угнетающие намеки в обыденных фразах.

Собственная ущербность настигала его чаще и острее всего на небольшом участке в саду, отведенном под упражнения. Закольцованная площадка с натянутой сеткой могла бы дарить радость от любимого спорта. Но в глухой долине она стала не живительной отдушиной, а колодцем заключения.

Тренировки с Такеру проходили в определенные часы. Из-за размеренности режимного расписания они казались Кагеяме тюремными прогулками.

Искривленные деревья и камни замыкали окружность. Каменный сад. Камерный ад.  
Никто, ни один человек не упрекнул его напрямую в несостоятельности. И не было нужды это делать. Кагеяма прекрасно справлялся — самобичеванием.

Наконец, тяжелее всего было видеть Ойкаву, приезжавшего на выходные, а иногда и чаще. Ойкава вел себя неоднозначно — то приставал с дурацкими вопросами, то, как прежде, сыпал насмешками и подтрунивал, мог и язык показать. Но он как будто щадил Кагеяму, не углубляясь в рассказы про нынешнюю волейбольную жизнь, и это невольно вызывало признательность. Непросто было признаться даже самому себе, однако для Кагеямы был важен этот человек, его мнение, его отношение.

И ему казалось, что в глазах Ойкавы он выглядит неудачником, не сумевшим справиться со своими проблемами.

Именно эти тошнотворные мысли, стучавшиеся о виски день за днем, добили Кагеяму. Он решился покинуть дом.

К тому же, оставаться здесь становилось опасно. Особенно после сегодняшнего срыва.

 

Сейчас вещи были собраны, замена подготовлена, осталась лишь ночь до отъезда.  
Но где взять силы, чтобы прожить эту ночь? Он так устал от напряжения, от несвободы. И куда мог деться котенок?

Обхватив голову в расстройстве, Кагеяма разгорался раздражением и гневом на весь мир в целом и на оковы, продолжавшие держать его здесь, в частности. Вдруг где-то снаружи послышался слабый звук. Он опустил руки, прислушался. Не показалось! Приоткрыл окно, и сквозь шум дождя донеслось явное жалобное мяуканье, почти писк.  
С губ Кагеямы слетело крепкое ругательство.

Человек, выкинувший маленькое бессловесное существо в яростную непогоду, заслуживал самой суровой кары.

В груди мрачно полыхнуло.

Забыв про глубокий порез, Кагеяма сжал кулаки. Под пластырем вмиг открылось кровотечение. Как некстати. Раньше он никогда не позволял себе дойти до края отчаяния.

Возможно, если бы Кагеяма сохранил контроль и рассудочность, не случился бы тот досадный эпизод с ранением всего несколько часов назад. И рука сейчас была бы в порядке.

Но не беда. Это не помешает. Даже если он не сдержится снова.

**16\. Пас асу**

Через считанные минуты негромко хлопнули входные двери — Кагеяма покинул здание. Темнота упала на него матовой мантией, поблескивающей звездами дождя, и скрыла под ветвистой сетью деревьев.

Первым его уход обнаружил, конечно, Хината. Повертевшись в своем уголке, он все же решил помочь Кагеяме в поисках и сейчас, не веря увиденному, оглядывал пустую комнату — собранные пожитки тот прихватил с собой.

— Но как... Но зачем? Вот понесла нелегкая... Какой же Кагеяма все-таки... — простонал Хината и бросился вниз. Самыми подходящими словами в данной ситуации явились бы "импульсивный придурок" или "нервный кретин", но Хинате было не до языковых тонкостей. На втором этаже он почти столкнулся с Ойкавой.

— П-п-п... П-простите, Ойкава-сан, нужно срочно бежать! Догнать! Вернуть!

Правая бровь Ойкавы поползла вверх:

— А ну-ка, стой, мелкий! Повтори, и помедленнее. Что, с кем и где стряслось?

— Это... Это Кагеяма! Он потерял кот... Кагеяма... Животное! Он потерял и искал, и не нашел, и ушел!

— У тебя что, жар? — озабоченно поинтересовался Ойкава и вдруг резко дернул Хинату за ухо. — Или обострение какое? Почему Тобио-чан — животное?

Как ни странно, это помогло Хинате прийти в себя и говорить вменяемо.

— Ай, да плевать уже, какие там секреты... Котенок! Он нашел днем котенка и взял его в дом. Боялся, что велят выкинуть, раз Некомата-сама кошек не любит.

— Странно, первый раз слышу. — Переносицу Ойкавы пересекла хмурая морщинка. — Так, и что дальше?

— А сейчас котенок пропал. За ним пропал и Кагеяма. Со всеми вещами.

Ойкава прищурился и медленно отчеканил: 

— По-нят-но. — Отодвинул Хинату и сам прошел вниз, бросив через плечо: — Из дома не выходить.

— Но... Но как же... Ведь он там совсем один! А если не один, то так даже еще хуже — вдруг с ним маньяк! — Хината семенил следом по лестнице.

— Это не твоя забота. Тут ты ничем не поможешь. Я сам займусь этой проблемой. Пока никому ничего не говори. Ты все понял?

— Я... понял, Ойкава-сан! И все же... Может, стоит сказать?..

— Говорю же, никому не слова! Слышишь? Я все решу сам. И не вздумай даже выглянуть наружу. Тебя же мигом ветром унесет.

В глубине комнат раздался телефонный звонок.

Ойкава решительно направился в столовую к аппарату. Хината в растерянности застыл, держась за бамбуковые перила. Он чуть не подскочил, когда позади него раздался знакомый спокойный голос:

— Что опять за шум?

— Цукишима! Ох... Что же делать... — Хинату разрывало от желания поделиться с кем-то произошедшим, но он был связан обещанием Ойкаве. — Я не могу сказать. Должен молчать.

— Что ж, тогда молчи, — в голосе Цукишимы привычно мелькнуло: "Не мое дело".

Хината присел на нижние ступеньки и застыл. Цукишима осторожно прошел мимо него в столовую.

Ойкава, закончив разговор, повесил трубку. У него было странное выражение лица.

— Какие новости, Ойкава-сан?

— Есть подробности по делу маньяка.

— Поделитесь?

— Я подумаю над этим предложением.

— Серьезно?

Вглядевшись в непроницаемые светло-ореховые глаза, Ойкава принял решение.

— Ладно, тебе я скажу, но эта информация не должна пойти дальше. Хотя бы до утра. Понимаешь?

— Я понял. Что за информация?

— Полиция обыскала место преступления довольно быстро после убийства. Труп нашли у корней, рядом с ним — забрызганный дождевик. А на соседнем дереве обнаружили листья, пропитанные кровью. Крона над ними образует густую крышу, поэтому следы полностью не смыло дождем. Брызги не могли попасть на такую высоту из ран жертвы. Расположение пятен позволяет допустить, что убийца в спешке вытер об них порезанную руку. Возможно, он надеялся, что все улики будут уничтожены бурей. Но просчитался.

— Ясно. Что ж, ни одному путнику с перевязанной ладонью двери сегодня не откроют.

Цукишима поглубже засунул в карман руку с меченым кольцом. Просто на всякий случай.

— Ты все правильно уяснил. Но больше никого волновать не нужно, так?

— Я уже пообещал. Нужно повторять дважды?

— Буду верить в тебя, умник. А сейчас — прости, у меня дела.

И Ойкава умчался из зала.

 

Нужно было спешить.

По дороге он натолкнулся на Хинату, оккупировавшего лестницу.

"Вот ведь! От него нужно избавиться, чтобы не путался под ногами".

— Мелкий! Иди сейчас в библиотеку и побудь там немного.

— Что, ждать сигнала? А какого? — Хината доверчиво распахнул глаза.

"О, боги! Все равно, что ребенка обмануть. Но он должен быть заблокирован".

— Нет, ты должен поискать вырезки из прошлогодних газет про преступления. Где-то я их видел. Попробуй найти их, это важно! Если отец заглянет, скажешь, что я поручил.

— Хорошо, Ойкава-сан! Буду стараться!

 

Рад оказаться хоть чем-то полезным, Хината проник в библиотеку и огляделся, снова впечатленный открывшимся величием. Здесь было на что посмотреть. Стройность и упорядоченность книжных полок с богато переплетенными корешками соседствовали с хаосом. На низком столике были перемешаны научные работы и археологические документы. Рядом на полках хранились многолетние залежи газет, заметки, извещения.

Воздух казался густым и законсервированным. Пахло пылью и стариной, выдохшейся краской и железным соком чернил, мучным клеем, отпечатками пальцев, бессонными изысканиями и людскими взглядами.

Чтобы не тревожить вековое лихо, Хината на цыпочках прошел вглубь и устроился поудобнее перед ящиком с архивной подборкой.

Время затаило дыхание. Он углубился в ворох желтоватых страниц и не услышал, как снаружи на двери тихо защелкнулся самодельный засов.

 

В этот момент Ойкава стремительно поднимался к себе.

Не зря он готовился. Ответный удар последовал даже слишком быстро.

И это был финт. Ложный маневр, эффектный и результативный в игровых атаках.

Ойкаве живо вспомнилось, как в одном из первых матчей против "Воронов" он провел их, скинув мяч, еще и покрасовался: "Эй, я повторю это снова. Следи внимательно!". Тогда взбешенный Кагеяма уже через минуту отплатил ему точно таким же сбросом, повторив Ойкаве его же слова. Щеки пылали, рот кривился в сердитой усмешке.  
Схватывал он все моментально.

Но что случилось сейчас? Неужели не смог разгадать обман?

Что ж, на каждый финт найдется ответный прием.

Ха! Безумец против безумца.

Осталось совсем немного. Ойкава захватил приготовленный походный рюкзак, облачился в непромокаемую одежду. Не забыть бы про еду, питье. Кто знает, сколько времени придется провести в лесу. И еще одна очень важная вещь. Только бы внизу было пусто — никто не должен быть посвящен в его планы. Ойкава скатился с лестницы, кинул взгляд в сторону библиотечного коридора и столовой. Никого. Бросив рюкзак у выхода, заскочил на кухню. Тоже повезло — кухня хранила молчание, Танаки видно не было. Наскоро собрав паек, он остановился перед ящиком с кухонными приборами.

Через несколько минут Ойкава был полностью готов к выходу.

Он выступил вслед за Кагеямой с разницей в каких-то пятнадцать минут. "Я должен успеть его догнать. Ах да. Чуть не забыл. Бредовый ритуал". Остановился в притихшем саду у одинокого вяза и осторожно срезал крупную ветвь.

Через минуту ночной лес принял Ойкаву в свои зловещие объятия. К поясу аккуратно был прикреплен острейший из ножей.

"Гляди-ка, а ведь обман сработал — ловушка захлопнулась. Моя летучая рыбка угодила в сеть. Хм. Я думал, Тобио умнее".

**17\. Восход луны**

Вилла пустела и, раз за разом теряя своих обитателей, погружалась в вязкую дремоту. По столовой разливалась тишь, склоняющая бросить суету и отправиться спать.  
Присев за длинный пустой стол, Цукишима размышлял. Он слышал, как ушел Ойкава, но не предполагал, куда.

Опять навещали предательские мысли, как когда-то давно, в начале тренировок: зачем вникать, выкладываться, ради чего? Отец говорил: "Чем спелее колос риса, тем он ниже клонится к земле. Чем умнее, тем скромнее, Кей. Не высовывайся". Видя неудачи Акитеру, Цукишима уверился — отдавая всего себя сейчас, позже будешь страдать. Но в волейболе рождалась другая правда: без отдачи, без риска нет и огня, который выносит за пределы скучного мирка, куда-то в ошеломительную глубину удовлетворения от игры. И только оно и есть сама жизнь — яркая, многогранная, полноценная.

Сейчас положение становилось все более серьезным и угрожающим. Опасность стервятником кружила над крышей.

Сердце вопило: если тебе хоть немного дороги эти люди — сражайся за них.  
Цукишима встрепенулся, согнал липкий морок: невозможно больше оставаться в стороне. Пора действовать. Надо еще раз допросить Хинату.

Он вроде краем уха слышал что-то про библиотеку. Можно начать поиски оттуда. Подойдя к дверям, Цукишима с удивлением уставился на примитивный запор: сооружение из двух палочек не позволяло выйти изнутри. По коже нервно пробежало волнение. Он скинул сцепку, быстро раздвинул створки и выдохнул.

Единственный светильник бросал редкие лучи на книжные соты цвета темной корицы. Тучи немного разошлись, и сквозь полупрозрачное окно проступало молочное кружево луны. В треугольном свете сидел Хината, целый и невредимый. Он уютно расположился в гнезде из пожелтевшей бумаги и увлеченно читал очередную вырезку.  
Цукишима скрыл облегчение за напускной строгостью.

— Что ты опять натворил? Не просто же так тебя тут закрыли.

— Закрыли?! Меня?

— Ты что, даже выйти не пытался?

В глазах Хинаты блеснуло возбуждение:

— Пока нет! Тут столько всего... Меня Ойкава попросил поискать заметки про старые убийства. И я действительно нашел их — газеты тридцатых годов!

Цукишима подошел и присел рядом.

— Обнаружил что-нибудь?

Мрачная тень скользнула по сосредоточенному лицу: 

— Боюсь, что да. Цукишима! Я нашел свидетельство о том, что Дзюбокко на самом деле существуют!

— Погоди, о чем ты вообще? Дзюбокко — это же какие-то древние сказки?

Не медля, Хината рассказал про все, что услышал от Некоматы во время визитов. И про свои страхи. Даже про занозы на руках жертвы не забыл.

Цукишима все выше поднимал тонкие темно-русые брови.

— Бред какой-то. Деревья-убийцы, питающиеся кровью.

— Да нет же! Некомата-сама не бредил и не обманывал. Вот вырезка сороковых годов: тут приводится рассказ девушки из деревни, которая лично видела это чудовище! Она описывает, как чудом избежала расправы, убежав от "ожившего дерева с оскаленной пастью и белесыми глазами". Вот, видишь? "Пылающая гневом уродливая морда и стальные ветви с длинными лезвиями". Что-то помешало чудовищу продолжить преследование. "После этого она долго находилась в состоянии шока, и только спустя годы смогла рассказать о том, что с ней случилось".

— Нет, я решительно не верю в эту белиберду.

— Но убийства-то были на самом деле! Первое — в роще, в октябре 1933-го года, второе — там же, только в августе 1934-го. А третье — в сентябре 1935-го, прямо во дворе дома! Правда, тогда все решили, что это дело бродяг. В том же году были... где же это... а, "ужесточены меры по отношению к безработным, и преступления прекратились". Вот, кстати, и фото есть! — Хината протянул Цукишиме выцветший до белизны газетный снимок. — Жаль, плохо видно, хотелось бы посмотреть, каким был дом сорок лет назад...

Цукишима усмехнулся. 

— Я считаю, нет никаких оснований полагаться на историю полунемой несчастной крестьянки, которая, судя по всему, повредилась умом. Предыдущие жертвы явно пострадали от рук маргинальных элементов. — Он встал. — Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но, по моему мнению, Ойкаве не то чтобы нужна была твоя помощь. Скорее всего, потребовалось в спокойной обстановке провернуть какую-то авантюру, и он усадил тебя на скамью запасных.

Хината понурился.

Подойдя к точеным полкам, Цукишима машинально стал складывать раскиданные газеты ровными хрустящими стопками. 

— Нужно навести порядок. И ты расскажешь мне, что еще знаешь про то, что здесь творится.

Матово отсвечивали шоколадные переплеты. От шелеста листов кружились в воздухе частицы книжного праха. Даты на винтажных заголовках словно закручивали время воронкой в вековую глубь. От нечаянного толчка раскрылся небольшой ящичек, и, как будто сама собой, в ладонь Цукишимы легла потрескавшаяся фотография.

 

Только Хината открыл рот, чтобы сознаться во всем известном, как его прервали.

— Кстати, что касается твоего недавнего пожелания. Вот эта вилла много лет назад. Семейное фото.

Пока Хината изучал снимок, Цукишима умничал.

— Отец сенсея — один из самых известных специалистов по периоду Яёй. А наш сенсей, к слову, — по культуре Дзёмон. Свой вклад внесла и Азуми-сан. Правда, ей, как женщине, было гораздо сложнее доказать состоятельность своих научных трудов в консервативном мире историоведения.

Фотокарточка была действительно старой, тонкой работы, из тех, что вручную раскрашены цветной тушью. На снимке красовался залитый лучами дом, точь-в-точь такой же, как сейчас, кремовый, с изящно изогнутой голубой крышей. Задний фон обрамляли раскидистые клены, замершие в медово-огненном залпе листвы. А на переднем выстроились представители семейства Ойкава: юные Акира и Азуми, с виду 10-12 лет, с родителями. У всех каштановые волосы. Девочка с матерью нарядные, в ярких кимоно. Серьезный мальчик в белом костюме щурится на солнце. И только сам глава семьи почти сливается с фоном в одежде сдержанных коричневых оттенков.  
Хината вздрогнул: ему показалось, что перед ним Такеру и его дед, только помоложе. Сходство было поразительным. На обороте желтела выцветшая надпись: "В память о любимом муже и отце".

— Это, наверное, вскоре после его гибели, — догадался Хината. — Если старый сенсей так одевался, не удивительно, что его по ошибке подстрелили в лесу.

— Что-то странное в этом снимке есть. — Забрав фотографию, Цукишима поворачивал карточку то так, то эдак, даже водил линзами очков над поверхностью. — Вызывает какое-то беспокойное чувство. Уже второй раз за сегодня оно меня преследует.

И он снова подумал про тень за спиной в роще.

— Ого, и у меня во второй! На самом деле, я уже с ног до головы чешусь от неприятных ощущений. Но в основном понятно, почему. А одного объяснить не могу. Почему мне не понравились вещи сиделки.

— Сможешь перечислить все, что там было? — Цукишима нахмурился.

Хината напрягся и назвал все предметы. К чести его, ничего не было забыто.

— Молодец. А теперь попробуй вспомнить названия лекарств.

— Ну, там было что-то похожее на какой-то нозин. Амено... аминазин. И аденозин. А третье... кта... кну... я... я не помню!

— А дело-то может оказаться серьезным, — искал решение Цукишима. — Можно посмотреть в медицинской энциклопедии. И надо поставить в известность сенсея. Он, кстати, в курсе, что Ойкава ушел и почему он это сделал? 

— Думаю, что нет... Не представляю, как сказать, что он пошел искать Кагеяму…

Цукишима замер.

— Что значит искать Кагеяму?

— Ох... Я обещал молчать... Но тоже наверное зря... Кагеяма ушел из дома. Уже, наверное, с час как. А Ойкава сказал, что во всем разберется сам и отправился следом, велев никому ничего не говорить.

Ощущения были сродни тому, как получить лобовой удар мячом. Такого Цукишима не ожидал. Он не стал останавливать Ойкаву, потому что в какой-то степени был уверен: этот парень не пропадет. А вот нервный порывистый Кагеяма... Волна беспокойства вмиг накрыла его с головой.  
— О чем ты еще умолчал? — сам не ожидая от себя, Цукишима схватил Хинату за ворот, но тут же отпустил. — Почему ушел Кагеяма и куда?

И Хината по второму кругу рассказал историю про котенка.

Шестеренки вертелись в голове Цукишимы с бешеной скоростью.

— Это ловушка. — заключил он, справедливо придя к тому же выводу, что и Ойкава. — Кто-то играет с нами. И нужно срочно рассказать обо всем Ойкаве-сенсею. Пошли.

Дверь кабинета была рядом. Снаружи висел такой же нелепый засов. Избавиться от него не составило труда. И тут последовал еще один неприятный удар, к которому они не были готовы. "Сдаем позиции. Теряем очки", — Цукишима растерянно смотрел на своего руководителя. Ситуация резко ухудшилась.

Сенсей, откинувшийся на спинку стула, выглядел совсем плохо. Глаза были закрыты. Отреагировав на стук, он немного приподнял веки. Но взгляд его остался странно неподвижным, а зрачки были сильно расширены.

**18\. Что-нибудь, что изменит ход игры**

Слабый свет, исходящий от перламутрового абажура, лишь усугублял сгустившийся сумрак. Кабинет словно под линейку был расчерчен четкими графитовыми линиями. В глубине темнели строгие силуэты мебели из эбенового дерева. Пространство было сжатым, узким, и атмосфера резко отличалась от библиотечной теплоты. Здесь воздух был застоявшимся, холодным, с картонным привкусом и терпким запахом медикаментов, от чего немедленно свело скулы.

Оказавшийся тут впервые Хината с любопытством вертел головой. Он ожидал увидеть — в идеале — фрагмент доисторической пещеры или хотя бы интересные археологические находки, необычные вещицы и скелеты ископаемых. Но по полкам расстилались сплошные бумаги. К древним костям можно было с натяжкой причислить лишь шишковатые, пергаментного оттенка руки ученого, сжатые в бессильном жесте. По столу рассыпались мелкие жемчужные пилюли. Цукишима кашлянул и выдвинулся вперед. Хината решил молчать, чтобы не ляпнуть ненароком то, что не следует.

— Прошу прощения, Ойкава-сенсей, есть важные новости. Как вы? Можете выслушать?

Собравшись с силами, сенсей сел ровнее и хрипло ответил:

— Да. Мне... Мне необходимо хоть немного поспать. Пока я в ответе за семью, за дом, надо держаться. Что... Что стряслось?

— Дело в том, — начал Цукишима, — что сначала исчез Кагеяма, а вслед за ним и ваш сын. Должно быть, направились в поселок. Не исключено, что они уже в безопасности и где-то остановились на ночлег.

Сенсей поджал губы, под кожей заходили желваки.

— Но, возможно, они в лесу? Ответь мне. Тоору может быть сейчас в чаще? — Он вдруг схватился за голову, сгреб волосы в охапку. Лицо с проступающим сквозь тонкую кожу черепом было жутким.

Спустя паузу Цукишима промолвил:

— Нельзя исключать такую вероятность.

Из сенсея будто выпустили воздух. Руки с глухим стуком упали на стол. Мелькнули ладони с глубокими, будто запекшимися бурыми складками.

— Сначала Такеру... Теперь это... А я так устал. Верни моего сына. — Сиплый шепот разнесся в тесном квадрате стен, заполняя углы. — Я прошу... Верни Тоору. Он под угрозой.

Желтые костистые пальцы протянулись вперед.

Цукишиме не оставалось ничего, кроме как дать обещание повторно.

— Мы нашли вашего внука, клянусь, отыщем и сына. — Он поклонился, сохраняя безупречно аристократические манеры.

И подтолкнул застывшего Хинату на выход.

С тяжелым шуршанием двери темного кабинета затворились за ними.

 

Размашистыми шагами Цукишима двинулся собираться.

Подпрыгивая рядом, Хината, пораженный метаморфозами сенсея, подумал вслух:

— А ведь он тоже знает!..

— Хочешь сказать, уж если даже такой образованный и рационально мыслящий человек напуган, значит, на то есть более чем серьезные основания? Например, сведения о маньяке? — перевел Цукишима его опасения.— Или по-прежнему придерживаешься теории о Дзюбокко?

— И то, и другое! — бодро отозвался Хината.

— Ну что ж. Твое право. Слушай. — На ходу разрабатывались инструкции. — Сенсей сейчас невменяем. Придется тебе самому разбираться с препаратами. Энциклопедия в библиотеке. Постучись к Азуми-сан. Доложи ей обо всем. Задача первая — проверить квалификацию сиделки. Задача вторая — обеспечить безопасный тыл. Проверь, как там все остальные. Танака, Такеру, Некомата-сама. Да, и не заперты ли они! Может, удастся выяснить, чьи это глупые проделки. Защита не должна дремать, — добавил Цукишима, раздраженный увиденным в кабинете.

— Понял. — И Хината, иногда умеющий быть немногословным, убежал.

Цукишима переоделся в подходящую для блужданий по лесу одежду. Он негодовал, осуждая поступок Ойкавы-сенсея, принявшего снотворное. На его взгляд, решение это было небрежным и даже преступным, чреватым тем, что семья окажется брошенной на произвол судьбы. Все равно, что расписаться в собственной слабости. Сдаться. Цукишима предпочел забыть, что сам некоторое время назад хотел отстраниться от проблем.

Да и сейчас, пора признаться хотя бы самому себе, идет он на поиски не ради Ойкавы.

Самым большим страхом было, что обман сработал. И кто-то очень импульсивный, но, увы, не очень умный, угодил в расставленные для него силки. Дурные вести быстро расходятся, но пока все тихо — значит, он еще не опоздал. Поддерживала вера в себя — нужно разгадать стратегию маньяка и предотвратить беду. О том, что ловушка может быть обоюдной или более сложной, рассудительный Цукишима не подумал.

Он полагал, если вступит в игру сейчас, расстановка сил изменится. И капризные весы судьбы удастся склонить на свою сторону.

Вскоре еще одну растекшуюся в тумане фигуру жадно поглотила ночь.

 

Сверху на Цукишиму, исчезающего под кленами, напряженно глядел самый младший обитатель роскошного дома. В руках он крутил еще одну хурму.

Такеру тоже был раздосадован, и еще как.

Некоторое время назад он обнаружил, что его заперли. Как несмышленого ребенка, наказанного за непослушание! Такеру доводило до бешенства, что никто не принимает его всерьез. Все относились к нему как к желторотому птенцу, который не способен самостоятельно сделать ни шага. Хотелось доказать, что он может многое. И знает многое. То, что не предназначено для детского ума.

Взрослые вели какую-то свою загадочную игру, и она была смертельно опасной. От этого понимания в животе разливался тягучий холод и сковывало ноги. Но Такеру не желал оставаться в стороне. Он скрывал кое-что важное.

Волею случая судьбоносный мяч оказался в его руках. Еще один, самый неподходящий для этой роли игрок чувствовал, что способен повлиять на ход событий.

Если бы не глупое, неправильно работающее сердце, его ждала бы совсем другая жизнь.

Хотелось ли Такеру включиться в обычную подростковую шумиху, учиться с ровесниками, жить в суетливом городском муравейнике? Участвовать в спортивных состязаниях, как дядя Тоору? Он все отчетливее понимал, что нет. Здесь, в расслабленной долине теней и туманов, царили безмолвие, сон и свобода.

Воспитанием и обучением Такеру дед и двоюродная бабушка занимались сами. Существование на лоне природы было не то чтобы бесконтрольным, но значительно менее обременительным и более фантазийным, чем в городе с матерью. Слишком разные по интересам и темпераменту, они не скучали друг по другу и не страдали в разлуке.

Как-то Тоору возбужденно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ну, держись, Такеру, вот-вот за тебя возьмутся всерьез. Я организовал любимому племяннику персональные спортивные занятия.

— О-о, Тоору, меня научат играть, как ты?

— Ха! Разумеется, самым бесподобным семпаем могу быть только я! Но пока меня нет рядом — пусть попробует мой лучший кохай!

Такеру обожал дядю и обращался к нему, как к старшему брату, что больше соответствовало их свойским отношениям. Тот постоянно пропадал на учебе и соревнованиях, и каждое появление становилось праздником. Только ради него ленивый Такеру согласился на тренировки — ради возможности соприкоснуться с миром волейбола и стать еще ближе к Тоору.

"Лучший кохай" оказался не на шутку свирепым и часто доводил до слез, но движения его были точными и умелыми, и вскоре Такеру почувствовал себя легче, прыгучее и увереннее в бросках. Хотя его и страшила печать скорби на вечно нахмуренном лице Кагеямы.

— Не бойся, он не злится, просто лицо у него такое. Привыкнешь, — жизнерадостно успокаивал Тоору. Он всегда защищал угрюмого тренера, правда, только когда тот не мог слышать. Такеру от этого бесился и даже немного ревновал.

Чего ожидать от вновь прибывшего Хинаты, по первому впечатлению не скажешь, зато с ним могло быть даже весело.

Сейчас, стоя в густой темноте у окна, Такеру подумал: случись что, будет жаль терять этого шумного энергичного семпая. А того, первого, мрачного, — не жаль совсем. Вот нисколечко. Поделом ему. Рука сжала хурму так сильно, что мякоть брызнула с чавкающим звуком.

Надо подумать, как действовать дальше. Богатое воображение позволило Такеру выработать собственную тактику игры и придерживаться ее.

Открыть запертый замок оказалось для него пустяковым делом, он уже делал так раньше, исключительно из протеста и свободолюбия.

Но выходить еще было рано. Выжди, лихорадочно шептал он сам себе, выжди, пока все разойдутся по своим комнатам.

 

Секрет Такеру был особенным. Зловещим и потрясающим. Такеру хранил его вот уже больше года. Проклятый лес открыл ему одну из своих загадок. Сегодняшний побег туда имел определенную цель — проведать тайник. Эх, если бы он так глупо не заплутал, не поднялась бы тревога... Но кое-что все же удалось, и вполне успешно. Такеру отошел от окна. В нервном возбуждении он открыл свой грязный рюкзак, разглядывая содержимое.

Прошлым летом, в поисках птичьих яиц, он нашел в рассохшемся дупле нечто странное. Словно воплотился сверхъестественный ужас из старых легенд, что пугали и восхищали подростков всех времен.

Там, в трухлявых недрах, лежали старинные наручные лезвия, длинные, тонкие и фантастически острые. И деревянное лицо. Страшное, чудовищное лицо с заточенными клыками и рогами-ветками. Вот что он увидел тогда.

А сегодня...

Такеру развернулся к часам. Крик-крак, крик-крак, дробили тишину стальные стрелки. Скоро можно начинать.

**19\. Сражение без силы воли**

Сложные задачи стояли перед Хинатой. Он разрывался от важности поручений и свалившейся ответственности. С чего начать? Главное, постараться не думать о том, что самые сильные, самые верные защитники покинули виллу. Сенсей, который до случая со снотворным был для Хинаты оплотом невозмутимости и стойкости, оказался слабым звеном. Единственный зрелый мужчина вышел из строя. В доме остались немощный старик с подозрительной сиделкой, мешковатый подросток, пугливая госпожа... Одна надежда на крепкую боевую кухарку.

Поскольку он находился на втором этаже, проверку решено было вести сверху вниз. Первым делом стоило навестить Такеру, который давно нигде не мелькал, — с того самого печального инцидента с кашлем. Здесь коридор выглядел не таким мрачным и пугающим, как внизу, светлое ротанговое покрытие смягчало тени. Пробежавшись вдоль опустевших комнат, Хината достиг скромных бежевых дверей и постучался.

— Такеру? Такеру, ты как, в порядке?

Он обратил внимание, что никаких запирающих приспособлений снаружи не было.

Отозвались не сразу и, судя по всему, без намерения выглянуть. Голос звучал невнятно, будто сквозь вату, и чуть хрипел.

— Что-то случилось? Я уже лег.

— Нет, все хорошо. Спокойной ночи!

После ответного мычания Хината решил, что миссия выполнена.

"Ну что ж, тут будто бы все в порядке. Пора следовать дальше". Прежде чем ломиться к Азуми-сан, следует подготовиться и проверить, что за лекарства припасла таинственная Ушиджима. Он спустился обратно в библиотеку.

Медицинский справочник нашелся на удивление быстро. Хината листал его с такой скоростью, что образовался небольшой сквозняк.

— Вот! Аденозин! — через сухую фармацевтическую терминологию он продирался, как сквозь терновник.

Хината не был уверен, что понял правильно, но, вроде как, этот препарат воздействовал на сердце и применялся при кризисной реанимации. Настораживали упоминаемые "дезориентация пациента" и "коматозное состояние". 

— Интересно, можно ли с его помощью вырубить человека?.. — Хината нервно прикусил губу. — Теперь номер два.

Аминазин оказался сильнодействующим нейролептиком. И это уже было хуже: прочитав определение, Хината уяснил, что лекарство может погрузить в долгий сон.  
Не говоря уже про побочные эффекты — мышечную скованность и тремор.

— Эх, вспомнить бы название третьего препарата... — Но память не хотела подсказывать нужное слово. — Ладно. Информации достаточно. Пора тревожить Азуми-сан.

Покои госпожи были недалеко. Самодельный засов тут тоже отсутствовал. Хината собрался и постучал максимально деликатно.

Азуми появилась довольно быстро. Прервав извинения, сразу же спросила:

— Что, Некомата-сама?.. — В вопросительном выражении на ее лице мелькнула какая-то странная алчность. Словно должно было прозвучать долгожданное сообщение.

— Нет-нет, с ним все в порядке. Я... Я хотел сообщить, что в доме неладно. Куда-то ушел Кагеяма, Ойкава-сан последовал за ним. Сенсей... Сенсей принял снотворное и сейчас состояние у него тревожное. Он отправил за теми двумя Цукишиму.

— Насколько тревожное?

— Я думаю, что сейчас он уже выруб... погрузился в сон.

Азуми перевела дыхание.

— Ничего страшного. Он выспится и утром будет в порядке, так уже было. Надеюсь, с моим племянником и другими тоже все обойдется.

Ушедший день наваливался на нее тяжелым грузом, и самое заветное желание сейчас было впасть, как брат, в глубокое забытье.

— Госпожа... Это еще не все. — Хината замялся. — Вы уверены, что новая сиделка... что ей можно доверять? Ну... Я случайно увидел у нее препараты... Вдруг они опасны для жизни?

— Ты помнишь названия?

Хината перечислил.

— Хм... Ухаживая за ото-сама, я научилась немного разбираться в лекарствах. Похоже, одно из них кардиологическое, а другое — успокоительное. — Меньше всего Азуми хотелось сейчас предпринимать какие-то действия, но она побоялась, что будет выглядеть бездушной, поэтому продолжила: — Но... думаю, все-таки стоит сходить уточнить.

И она величественно вышла из спальни. 

— Пойдем.

Никакого желания заходить и проведывать Некомату у Хинаты не было, и он скромно болтался в тени.

На стук выглянула Ушиджима, поклонилась, увидев госпожу.

Азуми понизила голос: 

— Я прошу прощения, скажите, какие у вас с собой есть медикаменты? Это аденозин и аминазин?

Ушиджима с достоинством ответила:

— Я, как профессиональная медсестра, дежурящая у сердечников, должна иметь при себе препараты для сердечно-легочной реанимации и снотворное. К тому же, Ойкава-сенсей сам предоставил список необходимых средств при запросе. А в чем дело? — Она высунулась посильнее и увидела бледного Хинату, который готов был растечься по полу, лишь бы стать незаметным. — Понятно... — протянула сиделка нехорошим голосом.

Если бы Хината мог воспламеняться от взгляда, от него бы остался лишь пепел.

— Благодарю за ответ. Продолжайте. Спасибо вам.

Двери закрылись.

— Ну что, теперь, думаю, многое прояснилось и мы все можем быть спокойны. Доброй ночи, Хината.

И Азуми удалилась, оставив Хинату страдать от обжегшей его неприязни.

 

Она шла к себе, размышляя о том, сколько еще ей осталось мучиться от дочернего долга. Неделя за неделей проходили в незримой битве, бескровной, но выматывающей. Терпеть сварливый характер и постоянные придирки не хватало никаких душевных ресурсов. Казалось, не спасет даже неделя беспробудного сна.  
Как ни старался брат, он так и не смог убедить ее, что старику лучше здесь, чем в специализированном заведении. "Заботься о нем, следи, чтобы у ото-сама всегда были его лекарства".

"Лучше бы провалился скорее в подземное царство, к своим сородичам", — про себя гневалась Азуми и все чаще ощущала, как сама бессильно падает в ядовитый омут преступных замыслов.

Сегодня она окончательно перешла черту, разделяющую добро и зло.

Ранним вечером, когда Некомата, сам устав от своих выступлений, наконец уснул, Азуми выскользнула в сад и остановилась, пораженная. Надвигалась гроза, и сверкающий зигзаг рассек небо и землю на две половины. С одной стороны — безмятежная лазурь, золотисто-зеленые горы, покрытые бархатистым пушком облаков, райский свет закатных лучей. С другой — черная набухшая туча, мрачный, лишенный красок лес, уродливые тени, адские врата.

Замерло и вновь учащенно забилось отравленное ненавистью сердце. Так же молниеносно явилась мысль — вспомнив разговор с братом, она поняла, что нужно делать. Метнулась обратно, схватила из аптечного ящика часть коробков, сколько смогла унести. Старик спал.

Бежать, скорее, в демоническую мглу. Пролившийся дождь холодил разгоряченное лицо. Никто не узнает, где похоронен этот недостойный секрет.

Азуми еле успела вернуться в комнату, как ее отыскал Хината. Кажется, он обратил внимание на мокрые волосы, но иного пути не было. Оставалось лишь идти до конца. Вторую половину упаковок она при первом же удобном случае спешно скинула в китайскую вазу, но и тут ее чуть не застали. Услышав, как открывается дверца кабинета, Азуми скрылась за углом.

Поступок был подлым, жестоким, слабовольным. Но, утешала Азуми себя, это ведь не смертельная инъекция. Это просто шанс. Шанс на выбывание. Если старику суждено пережить эту ночь — он ее переживет. А она потом придумает еще что-нибудь.

Главное, что сейчас, после трудного вечера, есть время побыть одной. Наконец она доплелась до своих дверей. В спальне ее окружили приятные, спокойные вещи. Кремовые покрывала, мягкая постель. Азуми расслабленно опустилась в маленькое кресло. На лаковом столике стоял недопитый липовый чай. Остывший, да и ладно.  
Сегодня она совершила много дурного.

Сделала глоток. Долгожданная истома разлилась по клеточкам до кончиков пальцев.

Стены закружились. Сквозь них тающими нитями проступили древесные узоры. Тонкая вязь мерцала и лениво растворялась в опиумном воздухе.

"Как это божественно красиво", — восхитилась Азуми, медленно теряя сознание.

 

На грани сна и яви она почувствовала, как откинулся рукав кимоно и к коже прикоснулась холодная игла. Но неподъемные веки было не размокнуть.  
Вожделенный покой охватил ее мятущуюся душу.

Оказывая свое мощное наркотическое действие, по сосудам обмякшего тела побежал кетамин, третий препарат из чемоданчика Ушиджимы.

**20\. Стоит ли полагаться на доигровщиков**

Хината, несмотря на испуг, постарался обдумать слова сиделки. "Она сказала, что список лекарств предоставил сенсей. Умно. Ведь сейчас это никто не сможет проверить. А завтра... Что толку, даже если правда выяснится завтра? Все это будет не важно для тех, кто не пережил ночь”.

Но состязание пока продолжалось. Еще не все потеряно. Помимо него, в доме осталось как минимум двое тех, кто, если понадобится, и атаку отобьет, и сам нанесет удар. По привычке, хоть и невовремя, проснулось воображение. Мощные бы доигровщики получились из Танаки и Ушиджимы. Особенно из Ушиджимы. Эта мысль очень позабавила. Знать бы, за чью команду она играет…

Пора проведать Танаку.

Пустота и безмолвие окружили Хинату на кухне. И куда делись славный уют и природная гармония, в которые можно было окунуться с порога? Вместо сладкого аромата — кислый прелый запах, словно нежные сливы заплесневели в своем маринаде. Очаг погас, лишь пепел реял над сиротливыми углями. В прикухонной комнатке, где Танака обычно ночевала, тоже никого не было.

Исследуя периметр, Хината дошел до задних дверей. С виду замок был закрыт, но... Следовало проверить. Створки бесшумно распахнулись.

— Ого! — Открытие ужаснуло его. — Выходит, все это время в дом можно было так просто зайти? — Из сада повеяло могильным холодом. Вряд ли Танака снаружи. Хината быстро захлопнул двери и немного повозился, блокируя запор. — Надо будет и остальные проверить...

Отсюда открывался новый ракурс обзора, и стало видно, что бамбуковая дверца кладовой, обычно запертая на ключ, приоткрыта. Это очень встревожило Хинату, и, схватив первый попавшийся нож, он подкрался ближе.

В скудном свете постепенно проявлялась большая бесформенная груда.

Неужели... Неужели это... Знакомые внушительные башмаки, знакомые таби. На циновке точно лежала Танака. Затаив дыхание и посекундно оглядываясь, Хината подкрался к телу.

Притронулся.

Танака заворчала и села.

Он подскочил так, как со времен школьных матчей не прыгал. И завопил (умеренно, чтобы не переполошить дом):

— Фу-ух... Танака! Ты жива! Здорово, что с тобой всё в порядке! — Хината готов был с радости лезть обниматься, но начал понимать, что в порядке было далеко не всё.  
Танака разваливалась на глазах, мешковато оседая. Лицо расплылось в уродливой гримасе.

Нос учуял наконец витающие в воздухе хмельные пары.

— О, Танака... — прошептал Хината, понимая, что последний надежный союзник предал его. Танака была пьяна. — Сакэ…

Взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным, губы разошлись в широкой усмешке.

— Хи-на-та! Я не... ип... пила сакэ... Те... бу... бутылки все на счету…

Он страдальчески поморщился.

— Я же вижу... и чувствую…

— Эт... Это у-мэ-сю.

"Сливовое вино? Но откуда?... Глупый вопрос. Оттуда же, из кладовой. Наверное, за ним не ведут строгий учет".

Танака, немного приходя в себя, решила поддержать разговор.

— Как... Ик... Какие новости?

С сомнением покосившись на колеблющуюся фигуру, Хината все же рассказал про последние события. Танака деланно удивилась. 

— Что... и прямо все-все... ушли?

— Нет, ну не все, сенсей, Азуми-сан и Такеру в комнатах, а у Некомата-сама дежурит сиделка.

— А-а-ах, эта... — С трудом поднявшись, Танака набычилась и сжала кулаки. — Я давно-о ее жду. — Агрессия подействовала как сильное отрезвляющее средство. — Когда она появится... я задам ей... кое-какие вопросы.

Хината решил в качестве еще одного бодрящего средства заварить крепкий чай. Он прошелся по маленьким выдвижным ящичкам. 

— Какие вопросы? — Нужно было поддерживать разговор, чтобы отвлечь внимание и незаметно запереть злополучную кладовую.

Налитые кровью глаза хитро сверкнули.

— О, их очень много... Пусть ответит, где это она блуждала... в то время, как убивали парнишку. А еще... — понизила Танака голос до резкого хрипа. — Еще пусть скажет, почему у нее такой странный низкий голос... и тяжелая походка. — Она грубовато засмеялась. — Хотя я уже знаю ответы.

За это время Хината успел бочком продвинуться к двери, закрыть ее и спрятать ключ.  
Танака грузно опустилась на ближайший стул.

— И какие же? — заинтригованно ответил он. Теперь, когда источник искушений и бед Танаки перекрыт, можно было немного расслабиться. Если поддерживать восстановительные меры, ее еще можно вернуть в строй. Чайничек вскипел и пыхал паром. Сделав терпкий густой напиток, Хината придвинул чашку на другой конец стола и внимательно слушал.

— Я успела немного поразмыслить. И теперь уверена совершенно точно в одном! Никакая она не женщина!

Снаружи раздался оглушительный треск, видимо, сильный ветер сломал какое-то деревце.

Хината, содрогнувшись, поднял глаза и испугался еще больше. В проеме белела уже второй раз зашедшая невовремя Ушиджима. Глаза метали молнии, и лицо ее, грозное, точно высеченное из скальной породы, было даже красивым, как лик великого самурая. К счастью, с того места, где сидела Танака, ее видно не было.

Сглотнув, Хината пробормотал что-то невразумительное и, дабы предотвратить неминуемую драку, отчаянно кинулся наперерез Ушиджиме, увлекая ее в соседнюю столовую.

— Вы тут что, все с ума посходили? — Ушиджима не мигая глядела на Хинату. — Мне нужен чай.

— Я принесу! — С готовностью воскликнул он. — Я принесу в комнату.

— Незачем орать. Хорошо. Учти, через час я намерена лечь и поспать хоть немного. Ты заменишь меня.

— Да-да. — Сейчас Хината был готов на все, лишь бы нейтрализовать потенциальную атаку. — Ждите меня! Я быстро.

Ушиджима еще раз подозрительно глянула, но не отыскала подвох в его словах. 

— Ладно. Жду. — Она развернулась и ушла.

На кухне не менее подозрительно на Хинату посмотрела Танака. 

— Ты чего это? Куда убежал?

— Там... там была Азуми-сан, она попросила принести чай в спальню Некоматы-сама. Я отнесу!

Сквозь хмельную пелену промелькнуло удивление. 

— Хм, что ж. Да, я сейчас... все равно не смогу.

Хината подсуетился, собрал все необходимое на поднос и побыстрее рванул с кухни, чтобы сразу расправиться с этим вынужденным поручением.

Двери были чуть приоткрыты. Он осторожно просочился внутрь и поставил поднос на низкий прикроватный столик, рядом со знакомым фонарем. Некомата мирно спал. Безмятежная сцена немного приободрила.

Ушиджима поблагодарила и наклонилась над чаем. Свет рассеянно упал прямо в анфас и озарил нижнюю часть лица, ямку над верхней губой и подбородок. Кожа осветилась, грубовато-гладкая, но не от природы. Она, без сомнения, была чисто выбрита.

Вот же оно! Сумка Ушиджимы!

Моментально вспыхнула ясность, что именно растревожило его подсознание. Не препараты, не шприцы, не одежда. Не маленькое нэцкэ. А одноразовый дорожный набор, синевший в глубине. Наборы синего цвета — для мужчин, в отличие от розовых женских. И они дополнены комплектом бритвенных лезвий.

Острых лезвий.

**21\. Истинные способности кохаев и семпаев**

Каждый житель долины теней, и стар, и млад, доподлинно знал: с наступлением темноты в Проклятый лес лучше не соваться. Говорили о нем лишь шепотом, а в сумерках вообще предпочитали молчать. Слухи про местное зло соперничали с дурной славой токийской Аокигахара Дзюкай — Равнины синих деревьев. Но здесь зло воплощалось не в демонах, ёкаях и юрэй. Среди стволов не блуждали светящиеся безногие призраки с рубиновыми глазами. Души путников поглощали сами вечноголодные деревья. И все они составляли нечто симбиотическое, живое. Все они были единая древесная плоть. По венозной сети ветвей бежал изумрудный сок. Густые кроны ритмично качали мясистой листвой.

Давным-давно, когда лес был еще молодым, эта земля стала местом жестоких сражений сразу нескольких племен, и кровь от нескончаемой резни впиталась корнями деревьев, став их излюбленной пищей, породив чудовища, имя которым — Дзюбокко.

Сейчас лес напряженно дышал. Он до сих пор был хищным, но слишком древним и немощным божеством, чтобы охотиться самому. Однако всегда находился кто-то, способный его напитать. Принести ему дань, ценой собственной или чужих жизней. И вот тогда Дзюбокко становились сильнее.

Все люди представлялись похожими на трепетные, непрочные растения разных видов. В одном проступал гибкий бамбук, в другом — долговечная сосна. Третий обладал железным самшитовым нутром. Среди излюбленных развлечений леса было выискивать слабину и воздействовать на психику, разрушая ее, как плесневая хворь разъедает древесину, делая трухлявой.

Сердечная боль, озлобленность, обманутые надежды. Стоило вблизи появиться кому-то с душевными изъянами, древняя сила цеплялась за них и выкручивала человека, доводя до греха — наложения рук, истязаний, тяжких преступлений.

Но крепче всего лес Дзюбокко держал тех, кто воздавал ему регулярные жертвоприношения. Лишь немногие обладали натурой достаточно жестокой и восприимчивой, чтобы отдать злу свое сердце, которое вскоре иссушалось и становилось чернее ночи.

Случайность привела к нему последнего слугу. Слуга был неплох, очень неплох. Отлично развитый, готовый. Настолько выжег себя изнутри, что темная жажда прочно поселилась в мощном теле. Подобно тому, как листья клена предсказывают дождь, "плача" каплями влаги, этот человек начинал сочиться и распаляться перед каждым ливнем. И когда небо разливалось слезами, где-то непременно погибала душа. Не все жертвы доставались лесу, увы. Приходилось усиливать чары, приманивать, управлять.

Сегодня был подходящий день. Все складывалось на редкость удачно. Дзюбокко благосклонно приняли одну жертву и напитались мощью. Но всегда хотелось большего. Пора воспользоваться временным преимуществом, к рассвету магия ослабнет.

Сейчас разыгрывалась странная, интересная партия, и все древесные хищники стали ее участниками. Проигравшие уйдут на корм. Лесное кольцо трибун постепенно сжималось, наблюдая, готовясь сожрать слабейшего.

 

Кагеяма не был жителем долины. И про древние легенды ему никто ничего не говорил. Примерно за полтора часа до того, как Хината совершал свои пренеприятнейшие открытия, он вышел к извилистой черной тропе.

За пазухой притих спасенный рыжий найденыш. Гроза немного ослабила порывы, лило умеренно, но и одежда, и обувь в момент основательно вымокли. Досаждали неприятные мысли. Какую бы ненависть вилла не внушала, стоило ли так стремительно ее покидать, толком ничего не продумав? В его пожитках не было ни еды, ни воды. По бедру колотилась сумка с бесполезными сейчас легкими вещами. Единственный слабый свет — от небольшого фонаря. Прекрасный план, а именно, его отсутствие.

Помимо всего, Кагеяма принял странное, нелогичное решение — идти не в поселок, как следовало бы, а в противоположную сторону, к морю. Там, на берегу, изрезанном скалами, таились глубокие пещеры и гроты. Один такой просторный грот он отыскал на дневных пробежках, укрываясь от дождя. Дно было усыпано мелким песчаником, сводчатый потолок не пропускал водные потоки, и убежище было надежно укрыто от посторонних глаз.

Сперва показалось хорошей идеей дождаться рассвета там.

"Эх, если бы... Если б догадался захватить хотя бы одеяло, было бы на чем сидеть". Из теплой одежды — только куртка, но она была довольно тонкой, не предназначенной для холодной дождливой осени.

Так или иначе Кагеяме пришлось шагать через мрачную чащу. Лес тянулся траурной лентой как в сторону деревни, так и в сторону моря. Но проходить через место, где было совершено убийство, не хотелось. Поэтому сейчас Кагеяма все дальше удалялся от местных поселений.

Тропа словно специально петляла и путалась с похожими ответвлениями. Чем дальше он углублялся в лес, тем больше тот казался демоническим лабиринтом. Стена деревьев вдруг обернулась декорацией из пугающей сказки про лесных мононокэ. Луна ненадолго выглянула из-за туч, но от этого лишь выросли пляшущие призрачные тени. Идти становилось все тяжелее, как будто не пустота была перед ним, а тягучий липкий сироп.

Сгущался пронзительный холод. Дождь мелко, но глубоко покусывал кожу.

На Кагеяму снова стало накатывать давящее клаустрофобное чувство. Он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, продираясь за неровным лучом. Вновь почудилось, что деревья следят за ним. Справа и слева замелькали слепые щели: приоткрывались морщинистые веки, покрытые струпьями коры.

Листва шумела, оборачиваясь багровой жилистой изнанкой.

Разевались голодные сучковатые пасти.

Они не хотели больше быть зрителями.

Они хотели пожирать.

Что-то происходило прямо сейчас.

Пространство сужалось на глазах, словно стволы и ветки смыкались в кольцо, заслоняя лунный свет. Реальность вокруг скручивалась плотными темными спиралями, готовая схлопнуться в любой момент.

Ноги замедлили темп, стали грузными и ватными, подламываясь.

Он упал на колени, на вязкую жирную землю.

В голове шумело, тело покрылось липким потом.

Незачем бежать.

Нечем дышать.

Напрасно судорожно дергается горло.

Ни вдоха, ни выдоха, мучительный спазм.

Руки Кагеямы беспомощно скребли по студеной, острой от камней грязи, пытаясь нащупать фонарь.

Его медленно поглощала всеобъемлющая глухонемая слепота.

"Нет. Не проиграть. Не теперь, когда..." Цепляясь за обрывки мыслей, ускользало сознание. "Нужно... найти... точку... удара. Связать... силы. Ну же! Ради... чего... это... все..."

И тут вдруг заворочался котенок. Всего лишь маленький сонный комочек. Встрепенувшись, отчаянным усилием Кагеяма сосредоточился на простом движении. Обрести контроль. Жить.

Нет, выдохнул он, вскидывая руку, как при броске, и запуская пасом весь волевой потенциал.

Удушливая волна приостановилась. Замерла... и схлынула. Вмиг открылся доступ к воздуху, словно выскочила тугая пробка. Стало послушным тело. Кагеяма нащупал фонарь. Расстегнул ворот куртки, освобождая рыжую мордочку. Огненная искра высекла свет, и мрак отступил, убегая чернильными струями обратно в неведомую обитель.

Кагеяма поднялся, жадно глотая колкий промороженный воздух.

"Что это была за чертовщина?" — вопил внутренний голос. От мехового клубка на груди расходился согревающий жар.

"Надо... надо идти дальше. Обратного пути нет. Может, ты мой добрый дух, мой талисман, Кицунэ?". Он пошарил в карманах в поисках носового платка. Нашелся и платок, и горсть буковых орешков. "Хоть какая-то еда!" Пристроив фонарь в зубы, Кагеяма насколько мог тщательно вытер руки.

Закинул орешки в рот, прожевал. Энергия неспешно, но верно растекалась по жилам.  
Он собрался с силами, двинулся дальше. Услышал ровный накатистый гул волн. Прошел совсем немного — и впереди забрезжил просвет, выход к скальной дорожке, к морю, к гроту. Лунные лучи еле пробивались сквозь туманную морось. Сильно запахло водорослями.

Кагеяму била крупная дрожь. Осталось пройти всего ничего.

Скоро у них будет крыша над головой.

Мелкие камни брызгали из-под хлюпающих подошв.

Где-то рядом хрустнула ветка.

Когда перед носом уже замаячил знакомый подъем, на шею Кагеямы опустилась тяжелая ледяная рука, и прерывистое дыхание опалило сзади мокрую кожу.

Напуганный котенок выскочил из куртки. Кагеяма, не оборачиваясь, вслепую нанес удар. Запястье перехватили. Тогда он выкрутился всем телом, опрокинул противника на мокрую горную кручу. Прижал его сверху, вминая в камень. И с удивлением уставился на лицо того, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть. В опасной близи сверкали шалые карие глаза. Кривились темные губы.

Оба тяжело дышали.

— Ты... понимаешь, что... если бы... это был маньяк... а не я... лежать тебе... зарезанным... вон на тех камнях... слева?

— А вы... понимаете, что... если бы... я развернулся... в другую сторону... лететь вам... вон в ту пропасть... справа?

— Тише, тише... Что ты... так... разбушевался?

Кагеяма, переживший за последние минуты испуг и шок, сейчас не особо доверял своим органам чувств. "Невозможно. Это что, испытание какое-то?"

Он не мог заставить себя подняться. Не успел надеть привычную суровую броню. Тончайшая грань удерживала его от безрассудства. Слишком резким оказался переход от кошмара к греховной фантазии, скрываемой от всех — и прежде всего от того, кто был сейчас перед ним.

Но есть ли он? Или это галлюцинация?

Может ли она быть такой реальной? Во плоти?

— Ойкава-сан... Зачем вы тут?  
— А ты как думаешь?

Кагеяма не ответил. Лишь прерывисто втягивал воздух, не отрывая взгляд от правильных плавных линий — бровей, скул, подбородка. На кожу падали прозрачные мелкие капли. Пусть морок. Пусть призрак. А если нет? А если это — настоящее?  
Такое знакомое. Такое... доступное. Его порочный секрет.

Ойкава терпко пах речной травой и соленым ветром. Старым сладким дымом и чем-то резким, разгоряченным, исподним.

Открытое горло белело в вороте походной ветровки. Нежное, уязвимое горло.

"Черт. Черт. Черт. Ну почему именно он? Держаться. Только не сейчас..."

Как согнать наваждение? Кагеяма помотал головой.

Надо собраться.

— Я не знаю.

— И, кстати, как долго... ты намерен на мне возлежать?

Да уж, пора бы прийти в себя. Тела соприкасались плотно, давили друг на друга физической связкой, соперничеством, силой прежних атак. Кагеяма почувствовал, как наливается тугой тяжестью низ живота, и вскинулся на колени, скользнув пахом по бедру Ойкавы. Тот лишь дернул щекой в своей неизменной белозубой ухмылке, сканируя его в темноте. Этот пристальный взгляд Кагеяма ловил на себе довольно часто, но предпочитал не реагировать, во избежание насмешек. Неловко поднялся.

"Неужели он понял?.."

Подал правую руку. Ту, что была в порядке. Ойкава вложил свою прохладную ладонь. Когда их длинные пальцы переплелись в обхвате, токнуло по всем нервам сразу. Ойкава встал, отряхиваясь. Кагеяма судорожно запихивал инстинктивные порывы обратно в недра души. За стены, что казались когда-то прочнее алмаза. "Не сметь терять выдержку. Больше никаких срывов". Дыхание стало ровнее. Он спохватился: но где же Кицунэ?

Съежившись, котенок сидел неподалеку. Ойкава поглядел в ту же сторону.

— Так вот из-за кого все завертелось. — Он осторожно подошел. Котенок доверчиво потянулся навстречу и замурчал, когда его взяли на руки. — Неплохая приманка.

— Приманка? О чем речь? — ревниво дернулся Кагеяма.

— Глупый Тобио-чан. Пора бы научиться распознавать финт и не вестись, когда кто-то совершает его перед тобой. — Ойкава вздернул нос и назидательно продолжил: — Кто-то хотел выманить тебя из дома. И ему это удалось без усилий. А еще объясни мне, какого ёкая тебя понесло сюда, а не в поселок? Впрочем, я подумал и об этом. — Он прищурился, довольный безошибочностью догадок. — Я вычислил твой маршрут. Сам тут часто бывал. Правда, исключительно днем. Но ты же у нас уникум, в полночь поперся.

— Я решил, что тут безопаснее, чем там, — Кагеяма отвечал сквозь зубы.

— Да уж, конечно! Или шагать по широкой автомобильной дороге, или лазать в непроходимой чащобе, как некоторые. Я шел следом и почти потерял тебя, когда фонарь погас. Что стряслось? Упал на ровном месте?

Кагеяма недоуменно сдвинул брови. "Возможно ли, что Ойкаву не коснулась вся эта дикость, что тут творилась?"

— А у вас... не было никаких... происшествий по пути?

— Хм. Тобио-чан, этот лес дурной. Околдовывает. Запутывает. Сводит с ума. Но дед Некомата меня научил, как уберечься от одури. Он много чудного говорит, в таких безумных штуках ему равных нет. Велел в ночи носить с собой вязовую ветвь. Вон лежит рядом с рюкзаком. Бред, конечно. Тем не менее... всю чертовщину она действительно разгоняет. — Ойкава помедлил. — Слыша странные истории с самого детства, трудно... не верить.

Чуть заметно его передернуло. С плотной водонепроницаемой ткани скатились брызги.

— Пошли уже под крышу.

"Что ж. Значит, таков жребий". Собрав брошенные вещи, Кагеяма первым двинулся наверх.

Грот был сухой, но выстуженный. На поверхности пола застыла обжигающая ледяная соль пополам с хрустящим песком. Скалистой дугой изгибался высокий свод. То тут, то там искрились минеральные вкрапления. В дальнем углу бежала прозрачная проточная вода, в которой можно было дочиста отмыться от грязи.

При солнечном свете отсюда обычно открывалась великолепная панорама. Море величаво несло тяжелые волны с бархатистым шумом, который эхом отражался от стен.

В глубине пещеры виднелись занесенные кем-то ветки для костра.

— Как кстати, — обрадовался Ойкава, доставая спички. — Огонь не помешает.

Скоро в сухом углу, защищенном от ветра, заполыхал небольшой очаг. Стало теплее и уютнее. Но это было еще не все. Из недр огромного рюкзака появились одеяло, бэнто, другие аппетитно пахнущие свертки и термос с чаем.

Такие приготовления окончательно смутили и разнервировали Кагеяму. Чисто из противоречия он буркнул:

— Я не очень хочу есть.

— Не глупи. Конечно, ты очень хочешь есть. — Ойкава достал бутылку с молоком. — И даже рыжему чудику найдется пропитание. Ты, естественно, об этом не подумал. Не самый смекалистый парень, что и говорить. — Котенок, учуяв лакомый запах, от нетерпения затанцевал, попискивая, и скоро с удовольствием принялся лакать молоко из широкой крышки.

Кагеяма насупился. Но принял чашку с горячим чаем. От нее шел густой травяной пар. Руки быстро согрелись, а он все мучился и неловко топтался на месте, не зная, куда себя деть.

Еще хуже стало, когда Ойкава сделал у огня импровизированные сидения и помахал углом одеяла, предложив сесть наконец и не маячить, как истукан.

Осторожно, будто на минное поле, Кагеяма приземлился на край. Он все еще не был уверен в дальнейших действиях. С одной стороны, давно решено, что этот человек — табу. Прикоснуться к нему нельзя, невозможно. И, с другой стороны, — здесь и сейчас, вдруг это шанс, посланный судьбой? Безлюдное заброшенное место. Ночь.

Всполох пламени взметнулся, отразив камерный закуток в новом свете — четко, прозрачно, до малейшей детали. Сытый котенок свернулся клубочком на одеяле. Легкими небрежными жестами Ойкава перебирал разноцветные ломтики овощей. Безмятежное лицо его осветилось мягкой, точеной красотой. На виске пульсировала голубоватая жилка. Где-то там, под непрочным телесным покровом билось бордовое королевское сердце.

От этой картины перехватило дыхание, взмокли ладони.

Потому что самым вожделенным для Кагеямы в Ойкаве было...

— Слушай, может, ты хотя бы хлеб порежешь? — Пронзительный взгляд из-под каштановой пряди застал врасплох. Кагеяма медленно перевел взор на матово блестящий нож. Обхватил рукоять правой кистью. И потянулся за хлебом левой. Раненой. Размокший пластырь, пузырясь, отслоился, открывая свежую глубокую рану.

Ойкава взметнулся и отступил назад. Спросил изменившимся тоном:

— Что с рукой?

Холодная дрожь пробежала по коже Кагеямы. Он тоже вскочил. "Как быть? Я не могу сказать ему правду... Но и врать не могу".

— Это... Не важно. Это мое дело.

— Нет. Не твое. — Ойкава требовательно и напряженно ждал ответа. — Объясни, откуда порез. Поверь, у меня есть более чем веские основания на то, чтобы знать. Да, и положи нож. Плавно. Пожалуйста.

Сдвинув брови, Кагеяма просчитывал варианты ответа. Он не мог понять, в чем причина столь резкой перемены. И почему Ойкаву так поразило состояние его ладони.

— Хорошо. Кладу. — Он аккуратно опустил стальное лезвие на камень, послуживший столом.

— А теперь рассказывай.

Кагеяма скривился.

— Нечего рассказывать. Я... был не в себе.

— Продолжай.

Каждое слово давалось с трудом. Постыдный, недостойный поступок.

— Мне нужно было... выпустить пар.

Изумленно взлетели брови.

— И поэтому ты пошел резать людей?

— Что? — Недоумению и возмущению Кагеямы не было предела. — Каких людей? Никто не пострадал от моей злости... кроме меня самого.

 

Сегодня он сорвался, как подросток. Никогда не думал, что дойдет до такого безрассудства. На исходе дня, когда на долину надвигалась гроза, досаждающая духота погнала Кагеяму из комнаты на свежий воздух.

Но и здесь не стало легче.

Деревья окружали тюремным кольцом.

Проклятый лес сжимал и сдавливал блокаду.

Кагеяма равнодушно пошатался по безмолвному саду и даже не помнил, как его занесло в беседку. Сквозь тростниковую решетку падали запоздалые вечерние лучи. Внутренний интерьер недавно перелицовывали, и кто-то забыл на чайном столике набор инструментов. Под загнутые углы крыши пагоды свободно залетали редкие красные листья. "Как-то рано для сезона момидзи", — рассеянно подумал Кагеяма, присев на скамью. Мысли были безрадостные. Отсюда было хорошо видно лжеволейбольную площадку. Уныние прочно захватило Кагеяму в цепкие шипастые объятия. Руки с глухим стуком упали на стол.

На ладонь опустился красивый кленовый лист на длинном черенке. Нежный, полупрозрачный, с охряными разводами по трепетной глади. Кагеяма закрыл глаза. Дыхание его стало тяжелым, рваным. Бесполезные руки. Бессилие. Он столько времени подавлял боль и отчаяние от невозможности играть, что сейчас разбухший желчный ком грозился разорвать его изнутри. Где-то там играют бывшие товарищи по команде. И бывшие соперники. Где-то летают мячи через трепыхающуюся от мощной энергии сетку. Где-то бушует зал.

Тучи окончательно поглотили свет. Дунувший со стороны леса ветер принес невыносимую тоску.

Боль нарастала, рвалась бурлящим потоком и наконец выплеснулась с резким низким звуком, чем-то средним между стоном и рычанием. Кагеяма, схватив оставленное зубило, с силой опустил его прямо в центр расходящихся тонкими линиями прожилок, сквозь лист прорезав драную косую черту. Гладкая поверхность в миг промокла, обдав стол крупными алыми каплями.

Боль отрезвила его. Кагеяма в шоке отшвырнул зубило. Что же он наделал? Как мог? Руки — самое драгоценное для него, для игры... Да это просто невероятно. Проклятое наваждение! Зажимая рану, Кагеяма сдавил лист.

И тут, где-то совсем рядом, послышался жалобный мяукающий плач котенка. Так, полыхая, Кагеяма и вернулся в комнату — с багровым листом и огненным котом.

А сейчас нужно найти силы сознаться в невозможном.

— Я... намеренно сделал это.

Ойкава присвистнул. Сложные эмоции отражались на его лице. Он двинулся было навстречу, но приостановился и жестом предложил снова сесть.

— Тот Тобио, которого я знаю, никогда бы не причинил вред рукам. Может, расскажешь, как и зачем ты довел себя до крайностей?

Опустившись на одеяло, Кагеяма тяжело выдавил:

— Будете насмехаться над тем, как я убиваю свою жизнь?

— Нет, не буду. — Ойкава посерьезнел. — Но тебе не стоит продолжать в том же духе. Послушай. У меня нет никакого желания вмешиваться, и никаких нотаций не последует. Тогда, летом, лично я бы и пальцем не шевельнул, да сестрица начала волноваться насчет Такеру. А сейчас... — Он опустил взгляд. — Ты знаешь свой потенциал. Продолжишь работать — продолжишь играть. Если предпочитаешь жалеть себя — останешься на дне. Я могу сказать только — удачи в поисках.

Он покопался в рюкзаке и достал клейкую ленту.

— Все, чем я могу помочь.

Кагеяма, скривившись, сменил пластырь.

"Без сомнений. Он не верит в меня". Горечь снова подступила к горлу тошнотворным комком. На зубах скрипела крепкая соль. Во рту, в ушах, в голове равнодушно оседало гулкое море. Кагеяма тщетно пытался держаться на плаву. Повесив голову, хрипло спросил:

— Зачем нужно было идти за мной?

Судя по тону, Ойкава снова оживился.

— А это хороший вопрос. Ты вообще заметил, что тут как бы иногда убивают людей? Помимо маньячного леса, у нас есть маньячный маньяк. И одна из первостепенных задач, — Кагеяма, даже не поднимая взгляд, знал, что Ойкава наставительно устремил палец вверх. — Одна из задач — остаться целым и невредимым. Вторая задача — вычислить, кто затеял эту бессмысленную и беспощадную игру. Я просчитал несколько вариантов и пришел к выводу, что угроза нависла над нашим домом. Дело неладное.

Да, подумал Кагеяма, его хитроумный семпай всегда славился умением распознавать ловушки.

— Я ждал подвох, — продолжал тот. — Убийца должен был что-то придумать, чтобы выманить жертву в чащу. Поэтому, когда я услышал про историю с котенком, не мог не углядеть в ней ловушку. Странно, что он, разыграв многоходовую партию, так и не атаковал. Надеюсь, я все же прикрыл твою вопиющую о нападении спину, Тобио-чан.

И снова эти подколы. Он невыносим. Пора бы уж привыкнуть, но все равно было досадно. Кагеяма нахмурился.

— Ладно, ладно, — миролюбиво продолжил Ойкава. — Не будем зацикливаться на королевской персоне. Есть одно предположение, и касается оно подозрительной личности сиделки. Темная история с этой дамочкой. И идея с сообщницей не лишена смысла. Я думал над этим. Преступления случались в людных местах, вряд ли преступнику удалось бы справиться одному и не оставить следов.

— Но выходит, что люди в доме сейчас в опасности?

— Я искренне надеюсь, что ни один здравомыслящий маньяк не решится совершить преступление в доме, полном сильных мужчин и крепких женщин. Цукишима и отец защитят Такеру и Хинату. Скоро вернется Куроо. А Танаке, тетушке и деду по идее и не должно ничего грозить. — Через лоб Ойкавы протянулась рассудительная морщинка. — Самая высокая вероятность, что потенциальной жертвой выбран ты, мой импульсивный кохай. Поэтому я здесь. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

И тут до Кагеямы стало, наконец, доходить. Он вскинул глаза, и острый взгляд прошил ночь насквозь. Ойкава протягивал ему кусочек чего-то пряного, ароматного.

— Ты так ничего и не поел.

Кагеяма взял, зацепив электрический разряд на кончиках пальцев. Проглотил, не разбирая вкуса. Он видел только склоненное к нему чуть усталое, чуть туманное лицо. Свет и тени на нем беспрестанно менялись.

— Это все... еда, одеяло... из-за меня?

— Кагеяма Тобио — слишком ценный объект для мира, чтобы его терять. Слишком ценный связующий.

Слова — небрежно-ироничные, как всегда. А вот выражение глаз... Ойкава все близился, возвышался, наплывал на него сверху, готовый обрушиться водопадной стеной.

Камень вокруг плавился, обращаясь в воду.

Пол пещеры потек куда-то и стал рекой, достаточно глубокой, чтобы в ней утонуть. Воздушная волна несла вдоль гладких стен приглушенный, но отчетливый голос.

— У меня с детства было все самое лучшее. Ты — лучший, Тобио-чан. Плевать на мир. Ты нужен мне.

Это была подача. Мощная, точная, идеальная.

От него ждут ответный ход.

И от его реакции зависит исход этой ночи.

Кагеяма затаил дыхание в борьбе с самим собой. Но взгляд был настойчив и не желал отрываться от Ойкавы. Его лицо теперь заполнило весь обзор, застило потолок, убежавший и потерявшийся в вышине.

Надо решать. Прием или сброс?

Один за другим слетали предохранители.

Кагеяма смотрел на уголки губ Ойкавы. Они дрожали. Красивые. Как из другой жизни. Лопнувший алый след на нижней, прикушенной. Хотелось коснуться его. Подушечкой пальца. Или... "Он, наверное, соленый. Если... языком..."

Вид, вкус, звуки, запахи крутились, как в головоломке-калейдоскопе. Соль, ветер, река, травы, дым, сладость. Снова соль.

Море продолжало звучать в голове. Теперь оно не свербило. Теперь музыка волн облепила целиком и качала Кагеяму, слой за слоем смывая непонимание, невыносимость, табу.

Пока не осталось абсолютно ничего, обнажая безупречность.

И Кагеяма покорился. Раскрылся, проигрывая и побеждая одновременно.

Ведь это был идеальный эйс от его семпая.

По-иному и не могло случиться.

Потому что самым вожделенным для Кагеямы в Ойкаве было — всё.

Он потянулся, алчно, без разбору захватывая губы, скулы, шею. Ощутил, как его ответно касается, пробирая до дрожи, горячий язык.

И необъятное пространство опрокинуло и прижало их друг к другу.

**23\. Луна в зените**

В Проклятом лесу птиц и зверей было немного. Редкие неприхотливые существа набирались храбрости, чтобы селиться у темных реликтовых деревьев. Одним из таких смельчаков был молодой темно-серый филин. Сегодня днем, в поисках подходящего для гнезда места, он сновал между крепкими смолистыми стволами. Хвойные участки здесь чередовались с лиственными. В предпочтении был душистый сосновый аромат, но дупло ему пока встретилось только одно, старое, заброшенное. И находилось оно в посеребренном вековой паутиной могучем клене. Бесшумно взмахнув крыльями, он сел на ребристый край. Кора дрогнула, как шкура гигантского животного, потревоженного мухой.

Филин смутно ощущал недовольство старого леса, хоть и не понимал, чем оно было вызвано.

Обоняние, помогающее выследить добычу, на сей раз подсказывало: в этом дупле что-то нечисто. Внутри стоял резкий металлический запах смерти. Осторожно он продвинулся дальше, пересев на край деревянного предмета в глубине. Нечто острое и холодное скользнуло по высокому пышному чулку. На дне покоилась морда невиданного рогатого зверя. Но дух, исходивший от нее, принадлежал не животному, а человеку. Люди создали ее на заре времен для странных обрядов.

Черно-белой чередой поплыли видения.

Удивительная вещь-цукумогами неспешно раскрывала свою тайную историю.

Он увидел, как замельтешили древние враждующие племена, вырезая друг друга и заливая землю у корней темными потоками. И в чистом сердце тогда еще юного леса расползлось смоляное пятно — зародился сверхъестественный мрак. Ненасытно и без разбору поглощал он бледные, как мел, человеческие души, пока жрецы не додумались сами приносить ритуальные жертвы кровожадному божеству. Так появилась на свет маска Дзюбокко и его зловещие когти.

— Охо-хо, — посочувствовал филин несчастным, подкошенным железными лезвиями.

На протяжении столетия сакральные предметы переходили из рук в руки посвященным, поддерживающим культ. Но эпоха жертвоприношений угасла, и в пришедших ей на смену веках уже не люди использовали маску, а маска владела своими хозяевами, принуждая совершать преступления во имя Дзюбокко, пока не была погребена в каменном колодце. Целую вечность она пролежала в ожидании, пока наконец не увидела свет снова и не обрела нового собственника.

Круглые птичьи глаза моргнули. Охо-хо. Теперь он знал, кто сейчас находится под властью деревянной цукумогами. Этот человек уже определенно встречался на его пути, где-то у большого светлого дома с высокой крышей.

Переступив мохнатыми лапами, филин расправил крылья и покинул душное дупло. Жить здесь ему расхотелось.

 

Это было днем. А потом с неба полилась неприятная вода и продолжала литься до сих пор. Деревья раздосадованно шуршали. Пролетая меж вековых стволов, филин прислушался к их шепоту. Похоже, они упустили какого-то запоздалого путника, потому что тот оказался им не по зубам. Что ж, поделом. Он не одобрял их разбойничьи замашки. Ветер раздувал послегрозовую гарь, разгонял тучи. Сверху упали косые серебряные лучи. Луна, достигшая наивысшей точки небесной сферы, бесстрастно взирала на суетную землю.

И вдруг листва вся разом встрепенулась, словно ночные разведчики подали незримый сигнал.

На темную лесную дорогу вышел еще один человек.

Это было любопытно.

Пожалуй, нужно последовать за ним. Мало ли что.

Вдоль неблагонадежной тропы беззвучно скользила дымчатая тень.

Человек что-то почувствовал. 

 

"Почудится же всякое..." — подумал Цукишима, оглядываясь по сторонам, но ничего не заметил. Обладая рациональным складом ума, он убеждал себя: "Лес — это всего лишь деревья. Реально только то, что я вижу".

Лес, ощущавший его мысли, усмехался. Он любил скептиков. Их ужас был вкуснее всего.

Тем не менее, несмотря на прагматичный настрой, Цукишима предпочел держаться в отдалении от густого изумрудного сумрака. Он двигался посередине широкого, проторенного автомобилем хода и не собирался углубляться в подозрительную чащу.  
"Дурак я, что ли. Даже близко не подойду". И это было очень благоразумно.  
Глаза за чуть запорошенными дождем линзами задумчиво прищурились.

Размышления насчет действий Кагеямы и Ойкавы свелись к выводу, что сначала один, а за ним и другой скорее всего направились в поселок, потому что только там можно было остановиться на ночлег. Поэтому и он сейчас шагал по знакомой поселковой дороге, выбрав самое логичное решение.

Мысли Цукишимы все время перескакивали на недавние происшествия. Он обдумывал все необъяснимые и невероятные моменты, связанные с убийствами и домом. Загадок было чересчур много. Странное событие с лекарствами, выходка Куроо, кровь, впитавшаяся в узор на его собственной печатке, тень за спиной. Старые вырезки, дикие истории прошлого и настоящего, гримаса ужаса на лицах жертв, занозы, аномальные деревья, семейная фотография... Вот он смотрит на нее. И фраза Хинаты... Тот сказал нечто как будто бы очень важное, но что? А еще пропажа котенка, ранение преступника, самодельные дверные запоры, содержимое чемоданчика сиделки... Все это, несомненно, были части одной истории, но как их увязать в единую картину? Цукишима хотел найти хотя бы несколько ответов.

Впрочем, одно дело было сейчас самым важным.

Поступок Кагеямы вызвал неожиданную волну эмоций, в которых он пытался разобраться.

В последнее время казалось — с тем происходит что-то неладное, плохое. Словно какая-то хворь изнутри разъедала его.

Давно надо было подойти, поговорить. Выяснить, что Кагеяму гложет. Все же не совсем чужой человек. Но по многолетней, впитанной со словами отца привычке, Цукишима решил не вмешиваться. "Чем умнее, тем сдержаннее, Кей". А так ли это верно?

Хотя за три года старшей школы они не сблизились и продолжали держать дистанцию, Цукишима привык к Кагеяме и, несмотря на природную флегматичность, невольно стал испытывать чувство, близкое к уважению.

Покинув клуб, он не предполагал, что судьба снова и снова будет связывать его с волейбольным прошлым. Занятия археологией, обучение у столь именитого сенсея приносили глубокое удовлетворение. Кто ж знал, что им по совпадению окажется отец не менее известного в спортивном мире Ойкавы Тоору.

А когда в доме появился Кагеяма, Цукишима внезапно для себя ощутил, что увидеть его опять было... отрадно.

Они почти не разговаривали. Цукишиме не давала подойти напускная отчужденность. А Кагеяме, судя по всему, было неприятно иметь еще одного знакомого из былой жизни в свидетелях своих неудач. Разъединенные прочной прозрачной стеной, они лишь изредка перекидывались сквозь зубы короткими словами.

Так бы и ходил Цукишима в своей невозмутимой броне.

Если бы не тот толчок, который многое перевернул.

Если бы не тот августовский день...

День, когда Ойкава-сенсей уехал на конференцию.

День, когда Акитеру не смог его забрать, задержавшись.

День, когда Цукишима снова играл.

День, когда Кагеяма улыбался.

 

Солнце ласково и щедро разливалось золотистым водопадом лучей. В саду радостно орали воробьи и Такеру. Звенел, отскакивая от сжатых ладоней, летучий мяч. Ойкава с удовольствием поддевал Кагеяму, прямо как в старые времена. Нестерпимо потянуло к ним, и Цукишима, надев с очками привычную непроницаемую маску, вышел к площадке.

— Ого, намечается битва королей?

Принимавший мяч Ойкава хитро улыбнулся и ловким, почти незаметным движением изменил траекторию так, чтобы пас прилетел прямо к нему в руки. Цукишима не растерялся. Благодарностью дрогнули уголки губ.

Он встал рядом с Кагеямой. Искоса глянул, приподняв бровь. 

— Не против?

Тот хмыкнул. 

— Приемлемо. — В синих глазах блеснуло одобрение.

Игра продолжилась с новым пылом.

Сквозь трепещущий воздух пробивалась и нарастала забытая любимая музыка — песня азарта, словно кто-то смычком водил по сердцу. "Раз войдя в волейбольный кураж, остаешься захваченным им навсегда, — думал Цукишима. — Правы были сэмпаи, когда говорили об этом".

Рядом, обдавая жаром, высоко прыгал Кагеяма, периодически наталкиваясь боком на его локти, плечи, ноги.

— Полегче, король. — За ворчливостью Цукишима растерянно прятал вспыхнувшее притяжение. Ему было хорошо, даже чересчур.

Тренировки и матчи часто проходили в нервозной, раздражительной атмосфере — слишком велико было напряжение. Но сейчас, в непринужденной обстановке, в расслабленности, игра стала настоящим наслаждением.

Гений Кагеямы продолжал сиять чисто и ярко, и не повестись на него было решительно невозможно. Цукишима невольно повелся.

Несмотря на все мастерство Ойкавы, Такеру был слабым звеном, и вскоре тот скомандовал:

— А теперь меняемся. Тобио-чан, забирай своего подопечного. Я хочу видеть, как ты сделаешь из него нового Хинату!

Теперь Кагеяма находился прямо перед ним.

Все были в ударе, но он — особенно. Кагеяма успевал отреагировать на самые изощренные броски, отдавал точные и легкие пасы Такеру и идеально рассчитывал атаки. Плечи расправились, с них точно спал тяжкий груз, а лицо разгладилось и горело воодушевлением. После очередного удачно взятого очка случилось невиданное — улыбка осветила и смягчила строгие черты.

— Не зевай, Цукишима! Где твоя уникальная продуманность?

Цукишима тоже испытывал удар. Солнечный удар. Пьянящее наваждение. Одним за другим вскрывались годами закрываемые шлюзы, и из них хлынули эмоции. Разумеется, он не позволил им пролиться дальше собственной головы. Но после этого уже не мог оставаться равнодушным.

День угас, игра окончилась. А что дальше?

Хотелось сделать шаг к сближению, поддержать. Но как? Цукишима не имел ни малейшего представления. Шли недели. Кагеяма распадался на глазах.  
Беспокойство за изнуренного короля усиливалось.

Поэтому известие об исчезновении подействовало как ледяная волна, болезненно и хлестко. Если уж на его безобидную иронию Кагеяма отвечал вспыльчиво и агрессивно, в какие еще неприятности, если не сказать хуже, может попасть человек, склонный к неблагоразумным поступкам?

Погруженный в сложные мысли, Цукишима, рассеянно обходя лужи, сдвигался все ближе к краю опушки, к злорадно примолкшим деревьям. И, сам того не замечая, шагал прямиком в ловушку. В какой-то момент он покинул пределы обочины и вступил на зеленую бархатистую поверхность, которая немного пружинила и чавкала под ногами. Идти становилось все трудней, но Цукишима сделал еще несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что угодил в топь. Прочные, изготовленные на заказ ботинки медленно, но верно уходили в мутную глубину.

"Какую там считалку про болото бормотал Хината?" — некстати подумалось ему. Нужно выбираться отсюда, как можно скорее. Он отошел слишком далеко от безопасного края. Цукишима прекрасно видел дорогу, но не мог до нее допрыгнуть. "Так. А откуда тут вообще взялось болото? Это же невозможно!" — вспыхнул рациональный внутренний голос. Тем не менее, ноги уже погрузились по щиколотки и увязали все дальше. "Дерево! Мне нужны ветки, чтобы схватиться!" — еще одна здравая мысль.

Увы — деревья теснились полукругом довольно близко, но на расстоянии, явно недостаточном для рывка. Ветви они демонстративно подняли повыше. "Да ладно! Что за галлюцинации?" Чем больше Цукишима сопротивлялся, тем быстрее тонул.  
Вокруг не было ни единой возможности для спасения.

Температура упала резко, на много градусов. На очках выступил иней. Изо рта пошел пар.

"Не может этого быть! Должен найтись выход!" — ужас начал топить его с макушки до пят. Тело немело. Вдобавок, ноги пронзила нестерпимая судорога. Цукишима готов был вопить от боли, но не мог даже зарычать, так сковало горло.

Вдруг, когда уже стало темнеть в глазах, вдалеке послышался шум мотора и забрезжил свет фар.

"Только одна машина может ехать здесь сейчас... Это же Куроо-сан!" — дернулся Цукишима. Надежда дала силу для последнего рывка. Попробовать развернуться всем корпусом... Бесполезно — он ушел в ледяную грязь по пояс и по-прежнему был не в состоянии закричать.

Стрекот приближался, и с невыносимым отчаянием Цукишима понял, что Куроо проедет мимо, не заметив его во мраке. Дождь сильно затруднял видимость. Фары были слабые и светили ровно перед собой.

Скорее же, срочно привлечь к себе внимание! Но как?

Под заляпанными тиной линзами безумно расширились глаза. Цукишима хватался за шею, царапая, раздирая кожу, однако не мог вымолвить ни звука. Чья-то сверхъестественная воля цепко держала его за глотку. Немеющие ноги ощутили скользкие прикосновения, что-то обвило их, как щупальца, и тянуло на дно. Корни Дзюбокко подобрались совсем близко и жадно сжимали свою добычу.

В двух шагах от края безопасной дороги, в двух шагах от спасения мучительно и нелепо умирал бывший центральный блокирующий и студент-археолог Цукишима Кей.

Ровно гудел мотор, шумел все ближе. Дворники мерно токали, смывая водные разводы и последние шансы Цукишимы быть увиденным.

И только когда машина почти поравнялась с тонущей фигурой, в лобовое стекло с пронзительным уханием кинулась серая тень. Куроо, а это был действительно он, с силой ударил по тормозам. Выскочив из автомобиля, одурело завертел головой. Перед ним размашисто метался взволнованный филин, увлекая в сторону леса.

— Ты мне что-то хочешь показать? — Куроо послушно повернул за птицей и увидел над чем, вернее, над кем она летает. — О, боги! — Молнией он метнулся к Цукишиме, и, укрепившись на твердом краю, потянул его из трясины. Корни не желали так просто расставаться с добычей, но пара мощных рывков возымела эффект — и ноги выскользнули, покинув крепкие тиски.

Не веря, что спасен, Цукишима в трансе стоял на четвереньках. Капала черная жижа. Воздух с сипением рвался из поврежденного горла.

— Никогда такого не видел. Никогда, сколько живу в долине. Что-то Проклятый хворост нынче разбушевался, — удивленно бормоча, Куроо доставал из багажника свой теплый комбинезон, старую куртку и дорожный плед. — Снимай всё, нужно переодеться в сухое.

Онемевший Цукишима, не споря, разделся. Было не до стыдливости. Как сквозь сон, он почувствовал, что его закутывают в одеяло и энергично растирают мускулистые руки. Находиться в крепких объятиях было покойно, а в какой-то момент прямо перед ним оказались такие же золотисто-ореховые, как у него самого, глаза.

Глуховатый голос строго сказал:

— А сейчас натянем комбинезончик и в теплую кабинку. — Странно было слышать такую заботливость от ехидного Куроо, но это очень помогало приходить в себя.

Внутри автомобиля действительно оказалось жарко натоплено, и Цукишима в изнеможении упал на сидение. Пахло жареными каштанами. В руках, как по волшебству, очутился горячий чай из термоса.

Чтобы разговорить Цукишиму, Куроо показал на птицу, мирно сидящую на дереве. Ее было хорошо видно в окно. Круглые большие глаза янтарно светились. Серебристо-темные перья на голове топорщились парой хохолков.

— Я смотрю, вы уже познакомились?

Зубы еще стучали, но Цукишима все же произнес, попытавшись улыбнуться:

— Этот филин — мой покровитель теперь. Он спас мне жизнь.

Куроо белозубо ухмыльнулся, дав газ и начиная движение.

— Он и мой хороший приятель. Свой парень. Такой вид называется бокуто — рогатая сова. Я зову его Котаро.

 

Бокуто Котаро проводил машину взглядом.

— Охо-хо, — подытожил он в темноте.

Странные дела творятся сегодня. Надо бы наведаться к большому дому.

**24\. Цемент и почва**

В это время на опустевшей вилле, в сумрачном хозяйском крыле, за прикрытыми седзи в комнате старика Некоматы царила тишина.

Хината сглотнул. Получилось громко. Мысли судорожно метались в голове.

Ушиджима скосила оливковый глаз.

— На что это ты уставился? — Она недовольно нахмурилась.

— Нет-нет, что вы... Прощу прощения... Э-э... я, наверное, пойду. — Хината, как можно естественнее, встал, вежливо поклонился. Направился к выходу на деревянных ногах, бочком, бочком, скорее. Спина предательски съежилась в ожидании оклика. И он не замедлил последовать.

— Постой-ка. — В раскатах голоса прошумела маленькая гроза. Хината замер. — Ты все понял насчет моего отдыха, так? В течение часа жду.

— Конечно-конечно! — И он шустро выскользнул за дверь.

"Неужели ушел?" Шумно дыша, Хината растерянно думал, что теперь делать.  
И как ответить на вопрос — что такое Ушиджима?

На этот случай инструкций ему не давали. Сенсей был выведен из строя таблетками. Танака пьяна. Идти к хозяйке повторно Хинате не хотелось. Все остальные покинули дом. Советоваться было не с кем.

"Вызови полицию, идиот! — крикнул он сам себе. — Ага, а если она окажется обычной сиделкой? Подумаешь, бороду бреет. Вот скандал-то будет... Позор. Настоящий позор". 

Но ноги сами несли Хинату к телефону. Хотелось позвонить, все равно кому, лишь бы услышать нормальный человеческий голос. "И нужно же еще проверить замки на парадном входе!" Подергав запоры, он убедился, что двери, к счастью, крепко заперты.  
Наконец Хината рысцой пробежал в столовую, к заветному аппарату. Тяжелая рукоятка удобно легла в ладонь. И что же? Вместо ожидаемого гудка его встретило могильное молчание. Связь была чем-то или кем-то оборвана.

Сзади послышалось шуршание. Сердце зашлось в испуге. Хината резко дернулся, чуть не своротив телефон.

Никого.

Он с оглядкой повесил бесполезную трубку, часто и мелко дыша.

"У-у... Делать нечего. Придется разбираться самому. Надо вернуться и поговорить. Вдруг удастся вывести ее... или его... на чистую воду?"

Безрассудство. Какие бы ужасы Хината ни пережил сегодня, природная гибкость снова и снова позволяла ему выпрямляться, чтобы кидаться в бой. Это и отличало его на площадке. Столько мощных и опытных великанов ошиблось, недооценивая "рыжего коротышку".

Надеясь на собственную смекалку, Хината возвратился в опасную комнату.  
Некомата все еще не проснулся. Это тоже показалось тревожным: "Не опоили ли его чем? Живой ли?"

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя так скоро, — подкрепившаяся Ушиджима была менее агрессивной, чем Ушиджима голодная, и встретила его довольно сносно. Возможно, сыграло роль лекарство в виде чашечки сакэ, прикинул Хината. Впрочем, для ее габаритов это как капля в море.

— С вашего позволения, я решил составить вам компанию. А потом вы можете вздремнуть!

— Уж не подхалимничаешь ли ты, случаем?

Хината решил погибать быстро и храбро.

— Почему я вам не нравлюсь?

Но Ушиджима не разозлилась. Она ровно смотрела на него своим немигающим взглядом.

— При чем тут нравишься — не нравишься. Ты слишком непредсказуем, самоуверен и непостоянен. Говоришь, не подумав. Творишь то, что сиюминутно взбредет в голову. Это плохая основа для хорошего человека.

— А что же тогда правильно? — искренне удивился Хината.

— Правильно — создавать благодатную почву для роста. Быть рассудительным, осмотрительным, скромным. Тогда древо жизни даст отборные плоды.

"Опять. Что, у всех одни деревья на уме?"

Ушиджима продолжала:

— Неплодородная земля не принесет плодов. Есть люди, которые ничего не несут. Пустышки. Некуда пускать корни. Как будто саженец, пытающийся прижиться в цементе.

— По-вашему, я — саженец в цементе?!

— И вот опять ты горячишься. А лучше бы слушал и запоминал. Из тебя еще может выйти толк.

Хинате было обидно и хотелось постоять за себя.

— И на цементе может вырасти что-то ценное!

— Возможно. — Взгляд Ушиджимы внезапно блеснул, скользнув по его открытой белокожей шее. — Ты мне напомнил одного знакомого. Доктора. Тот тоже был рыжеволосый.

Она неожиданно разговорилась, ударившись в воспоминания. "Ну точно, сакэ", — думал Хината.

— Рыжий и немного безумный. Нет. Неправда. Не немного. Он был настоящий псих. Но он... любил разговаривать со мной. Не стеснялся. Не боялся. В больнице мы иногда обедали вместе в столовой. Даже если он нес чушь, а так было чаще всего, почему-то его не хотелось прерывать.

— А что случилось потом?..

— Случилось... случилась жизнь. — Ушиджима тяжело вздохнула и опомнилась. — Так что знай. Будешь продолжать в том же духе — плохо закончишь.

Брови сдвинулись в прежнюю хмурую складку.

"Что она с ним сделала? Остался ли доктор в живых?" Терять было нечего, и, чтобы окончательно закрепить успех, Хината ухнул как с обрыва:

— А зачем вам бритвенные станки?

Ушиджима посмотрела на него как на больного.

— Не знаешь, что женщины тоже пользуются бритвой? Нет, ты точно не в себе. Послушай, нервы у меня не железные. Еще одна такая выходка — и терпение закончится.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — пискнул Хината. И сбежал. Просто выскочил за фусума и помчался по коридору. Погони не было. Чего же ты добился, спросил он сам себя.

"Может, стоит поступить, как Такеру, — запереться в комнате и лечь?"

Хината не знал, что Такеру в комнате уже не было.

 

С точки зрения Ушиджимы, Такеру считался бы благодатной почвой. Он был вдумчивым, серьезным и последовательным. То, что западало в его впечатлительную душу, всегда давало пышные ростки. С детства Такеру любил околачиваться на кухне и следить за готовкой. Особенно завораживали его процессы разделки и потрошения. Тушка сочно разваливалась, высвобождая нежное нутро.

Как-то он напросился с рыбаками на промысел. Раз поймал рыбу, говорили они, должен сам отрезать ей голову. Такеру справился: он крепко взялся за нож и сильно всадил его между жабрами. Потом он иногда ловил жаб в заболоченных местах леса и препарировал их. Лес подсказывал: все живое делится лишь на два вида — догоняющее и догоняемое. Пожирающее и едомое.

Такеру было интересно, поедают ли рыбы покойников, жирея на них? И питаются ли жабы падалью в болоте? За столом он старался об этом не думать. А вот в лесу...  
На благодатной почве выросли роскошные всходы.

Дождавшись, когда дом утихнет, он вынул из рюкзачка драгоценный трофей. Сегодня Такеру решился на небывалое. И, хоть его трясло от страха и шока после вылазки в лес, где-то в глубине души зрела странная гордость за себя. Видеть то, что видел он. Сделать то, что сделал он. Пройти такое испытание — да разве кто другой смог бы?  
Такеру не собирался делиться с дурацкими взрослыми. Даже с Тоору. Никто из них не понимал его и не хотел понять. Обращаются, как с неразумным малышом. Но теперь-то он всем покажет, кто настоящий герой.

Да, шутка с запорами была глупой, детской. Зря он ее затеял. Не хотел допустить, чтобы взрослые вылезли из своих комнат и опять все испортили. Сейчас это уже было не важно.

Со своим артефактом Такеру бесшумно сошел вниз. Для выбранных целей он облюбовал столовую. Но здесь было слишком много света. Не беда. Такеру уже пустился в разнос. В приступе бунтарства он подошел к первому из чудесных многоцветных фонарей и проткнул тонкую рисовую бумагу. Тихонько и жалобно треснуло стеклянное электричество внутри. Дзин-нь. Дзин-нь. Дзин-нь. Вот еще парочка разлетелась с печальным звуком. Хрупко звеня, угасали все светильники, кроме самых высоких и редких, до которых он не дотягивался. Огромная комната погружалась в полумрак. В полной темноте Такеру и не нуждался.

Теперь уже значительно лучше. Он осмотрелся, выбрал площадку для ожидания. Опустился на пол в чайной зоне и неожиданно легко для своей комплекции закатился под длинный невысокий стол. Этот антикварный шедевр из эбенового дерева был предметом гордости деда, его любимым приобретением.

Оставалось только считать секунды, минуты, часы. Пока не наступит тот самый момент. Глаза Такеру заволокла пелена уличного тумана. Что-то проникло в него, ломая, переделывая, поглощая сознание и превращая в нечто иное. Оно смотрело изнутри глазами Такеру, оно наливалось силой от пальцев руки, на которой красовался подарок Леса. Когти Дзюбокко длинными остро наточенными кончиками коснулись темной столешницы снизу. Хр-рясь. На благородной поверхности, помнившей руки мастеров семнадцатого века, появилась глубокая царапина. Хр-рясь. Еще одна. И еще. Четыре когтя жадно скребли в предвкушении скорой добычи. Четыре — одного лезвия не хватало.

**25\. Один на площадке**

Хината устало прислонился к стене в коридоре. Стеклянная тина зеркала мрачно бликовала сбоку. Атмосфера стала еще более гнетущей. Впору впадать в отчаяние. Скоро ли приедет Куроо? А если не приедет? Если с ним что-то случилось в дороге? Придет ли в себя Танака? Когда проснется сенсей? Да и больно уж тревожно было за отправившихся в дикий лес, в злую ночь Кагеяму, Цукишиму, Ойкаву... Ведь, судя по всему, они должны быть первыми в списке маньяка... И где сейчас сам маньяк? Уж не пробрался ли он в дом через незапертые задние двери кухни? Почему оборвалась связь, неужели кто-то обрезал провод? Все эти вопросы мучили и беспокоили Хинату. К тому же продолжала терзать неуверенность насчет Ушиджимы. Не особо убедительными казались ее слова.

Он вспомнил, каким тихим и недвижимым показался спящий Некомата. Хината беспокоился и за него. Каким бы сложным и вздорным ни был его характер, в Некомате ощущался твердый духовный стержень. Он мог послужить потрясающим примером победы воли над бренным телом. Жаль только, что разум его явно помутился со временем. К тому же, вдруг Некомата все же припрятал ножи? И что он собрался с ними делать? Обороняться?

Словно в ответ на его опасения, из комнаты послышались хриплые вскрики.  
Не медля, Хината бросился к дверям.

Он обомлел, глядя на картину, открывшуюся перед ним. Ушиджима крепко держала Некомату за плечи, и тот беспомощно болтался в ее мощных руках. На белой форменной одежде виднелись следы ужина, принесенного старику.

— Прекратите! Что вы делаете? — возмущенно крикнул Хината. Ушиджима разжала ладони, и Некомата повалился на постель, словно груда тряпья. Глаза ее снова метали молнии.

— Прошу прощения, но господин сам виноват! Он кинул в меня еду, а потом напал, и очень агрессивно! Я лишь пыталась его остановить!

— Из-за того, что у пожилого человека есть несколько странных причуд, вы готовы его покалечить?! Как можно! Отойдите и не приближайтесь к нему!

— Все было совсем не так. А ты, выскочка, делаешь поспешные выводы. С меня хватит. — Ушиджима полотенцем вытирала подол. — Я ухожу. — Она бросила грязное полотенце Хинате в грудь, шагая мимо него к выходу. Напоследок оглянулась. — И ты еще очень пожалеешь о своих словах.

Фусума захлопнулись с громким щелчком.

Хината взволнованно обратился к Некомате: 

— Как вы чувствуете себя? Вы в порядке? — И тут он увидел, что старик спокойно сидит в своих одеялах, а по его тонким губам расплывается довольная улыбка.

— Со мной все хорошо, спасибо. — Глаза превратились в узкие хитрые щелочки.

Не веря, Хината остолбенел. Он почувствовал, что остался в дураках.

— Вам... Вам, вероятно, лучше всего лечь... Такая встряска…

— Ну что ты. Ничего страшного. То, что я сделал с ней, намного болезненнее. — Он провел пальцем по передним зубам. — Не зря же мне поставили отменную вставную челюсть.

"Может, еще не поздно извиниться и вернуть Ушиджиму? — мелькнуло у Хинаты в голове. — И вообще, она что, ушла насовсем? Или только отправилась спать, как и собиралась?" 

Он прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Прощу прощения, но поберечь бы вам себя, господин. Хотя вашей силе воли можно только позавидовать. Разрешите заметить, вы — как кот, все время опускаетесь на четыре лапы.

— Как кот? Пожалуй! — Некомата хрипло захихикал. — Я люблю котов.

И у Хинаты снова глаза на лоб полезли.

— Вы любите котов? Но как же... Кагеяма говорил, что... ему передали, будто бы вы ненавидите кошек!

— Интересно, кто такое мог сболтнуть? Я к ним хорошо отношусь, не зря ведь я Неко.

Это было более чем странно. Но Хината не успел над этим задуматься, так как услышал просьбу.

— Орокамоно, принеси мне поесть. Мой ужин пошел на благие цели, но его немного жаль. Я долго спал и проголодался.

— Конечно, господин. — Хината поклонился и выскользнул за дверь.

Комната сиделок была прямо перед ним. Он прислушался. За перегородкой было тихо. От стука он решил воздержаться.

Дойдя до прохода в столовую, Хината изумленно остановился. Горело лишь несколько светильников из двух десятков. В их тусклом нервном свете просторный зал зловеще молчал. "Что тут произошло? Что-то страшное?" Опять послышался странный шорох, и Хината бросился мимо, в кухню.

В кухне тоже не было ничего хорошего. Наоборот, стало хуже. Заперев кладовую и немного приободрив Танаку, Хината смутно надеялся, что пьянство на сегодня прекратится. Увы — первое, что стало видно и слышно, это распластанная грузная фигура, издававшая рокочущие звуки. Кислый винный запах тоже усилился. Рядом с первой опустошенной бутылкой стояла вторая, очевидно, заранее припрятанная. Танака была удалена с площадки.

Горько и укоризненно глянув в ее сторону, Хината прошел к холодильнику и достал еще одну порцию риса. Разогреть было не на чем, но что поделать — придется Некомате довольствоваться этим. Сам виноват. Нечего было кидаться.

Он снова прокрался мимо стылой сумрачной столовой. Уже в который раз за вечер пробежал по темному коридору. Рывком распахнул фусума.

И остолбенел.

Постель была пуста. Подушки и одеяла валялись в беспорядке. Некомата исчез, словно его и не было. Это невозможно! Ошарашенный Хината поставил ненужную миску. Куда мог деться больной старик? Зачем? Как это все можно объяснить? Он выскочил из комнаты и забарабанил в двери напротив.

— Ушиджима-сан! Господин куда-то делся! Отзовитесь! — Никакого отклика. Тогда он набрался духа и толкнул перегородку. Она тихо уползла в сторону. Но и здесь никого не было. Чемоданчик Ушиджимы и ее вещи сиротливо покоились на кровати с длинным покрывалом. Обстановка была крайне скудная: помимо кровати, только стол и пара стульев. Серость и пустота. Хината мелко отступил назад.

"Что же это такое делается, а?" Он добрался до кабинета и заглянул внутрь. Сенсей ничком покоился на столе. Пожелтевшая натянутая плоть на лице напоминала маску. Застывшее тело было подобно восковой фигуре. Подойти и проверить пульс? Хината слишком ослаб для такого подвига. Он предпочел снова сбежать.

Оставался только один выход — обратиться к Азуми. Добежав до ее комнаты, Хината приостановился, постарался выровнять дыхание и постучался.

Тишина. Он постучался погромче.

Никакого ответа, ни малейшего шороха.

Хината в отчаянии подвигал дверь, и она тоже свободно откатилась.

Сердце зашлось в предчувствии беды.

Госпожа полулежала, утопая в кресле. Лицо заливала неестественная бледность. Под закрытыми веками темнели глубокие синяки. Не веря глазам, Хината решился подойти поближе. Грудь еле видно вздымалась, словно Азуми была в глубоком обмороке. Или в коме. Судорожно глотая воздух, он попятился и бросился прочь.

Есть ли тут хоть кто-то живой и вменяемый, кроме него?

Проверить Такеру!

Огромными скачками Хината понесся по лестнице. Уже подбегая к комнате, увидел, что дверь чуть приоткрыта. Паника накатывала стремительными волнами, не давая передышек. Такеру тоже пропал без следа.

Обмирая, Хината поплелся обратно вниз, без соображений, куда и зачем идет. Ужас разливался по спине ледяным потом. Когда он, еле ступая, шел мимо безлюдных гулких комнат, слух уловил эхо преследующих его шагов. Хината останавливался, шаги замирали. С разницей в полсекунды. Продолжал идти — и снова их слышал.

Каждое движение давалось с трудом, страх оказывал свое парализующее действие. Держаться. Не уступать. Не думать о том, что где-то в темноте, вероятно, ползает полубезумный старик.

Свет понемногу утекал из всех обжитых углов. Боги покинули дом.

Мрак поглотил роскошную виллу, и в этом мраке Хината остался абсолютно один. Он чувствовал, как тьма заползает в голову, вытесняя рассудок.

Остался лишь крик, который долго ветвился в слепой пустоте.

**26\. Одержимость**

Кагеяма вздрогнул и поднял голову. Ойкава тут же очнулся от облепившей его дремоты.

— Что такое?

— Мне показалось, что кто-то кричит.

На душе было тревожно. Несмотря на снятое напряжение, оставалось отчетливое чувство, что опасность кружит неподалеку. А так хотелось выкинуть все неприятные мысли хотя бы на время. Ойкава вздохнул и потянулся. Тело горячечно вздрагивало, держа в памяти каждый недавний миг.

Думал ли он, что все произойдет именно так?

Да никогда.

 

Сперва Ойкава злился на первогодку-выскочку, грозившего со временем обойти его собственный талант. Потом, столкнувшись с ним на турнирах, не мог не признать, как сильно тот вырос и развил способности связующего. С ревностной досадой, любопытством и долей тщательно скрываемой гордости Ойкава следил за успехами своего бывшего кохая.

Он видел почти все игры Кагеямы, и каждый раз словно вспыхивала обжигающая искра. Помимо этого, возникало странное беспокойное чувство, что-то, похожее на... Ойкава не знал, на что именно. Знал только — он уже не в силах разорвать незримую связь с тем, кого по давней дурацкой прихоти звал "Тобио-чан".

Узнав про тяжелое положение Кагеямы после школы, Ойкава задумался. Кагеяма действовал ему на нервы, даже когда перестал играть. Особенно когда перестал играть.

Ойкаву ломало пару недель. А потом он решился на обходной маневр. Просто не мог оставаться в стороне, имея возможности. Необходимо было придумать что-то, чтобы помочь кохаю выбраться из ямы. Но так, чтобы ни одна душа не узнала об этом. А прежде всего — сам Кагеяма.

Идея возникла в родительском доме, в разговорах с племянником. Состояние Такеру тревожило Ойкаву, уж слишком странными казались его повадки в последний год. Такеру стал более хитрым и более рыхлым, все чаще намекая о своей вседозволенности, отказываясь от правил и режимов. Нужно было привести его в форму, приструнить, — и одновременно пристроить Кагеяму. Решение пришло само собой.

Дальнейшее было делом простым. Встретиться, предложить работу, якобы от лица сестрицы. Знал бы Кагеяма, что Мару и дела не было до сына... Жаль, что обернулось все не лучшим образом. Но и сейчас Ойкава не собирался складывать руки. Он что-нибудь придумает снова. Он обязательно найдет способ помочь. Лишь бы тот не догадался.

Каждый день и час, проведенные с Кагеямой, усиливали досаждающий зуд. Но Ойкава не позволял себе проявлять ни тени чувств, продолжая подкалывать и насмехаться. Лишь когда угроза нависла над домом в целом и над Кагеямой в частности, он заволновался. Приезжая на выходных, старался не выпускать Кагеяму из поля зрения, даже сопровождал иногда без ведома на пробежках.

Вот и сегодняшним вечером главным для Ойкавы стало перехитрить злоумышленника, нацелившегося на его кохая. На его... непонятно, кого.

Но все пошло под откос. Тщательно выстраиваемые схемы поведения рушились. Оказавшись с Кагеямой наедине, Ойкава почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Губы произносили привычные язвительности, а тело предавало, кренясь, сбиваясь, сползая в бездну, имя которой было — Тобио-чан.

И бездна раскрылась перед ним. Как он мог быть настолько безрассудным, как позволил себе зайти так далеко в своих подстрекательствах? Ойкава и сам не понял. Опомнился, когда вспыхнули, обжигая обветренную кожу, крепкие неумелые поцелуи. Кагеяма захватил его решительно, прочно, словно боялся, что он ускользнет. От каждого неловкого, жадного прикусывания пронизывал ток.

Усилием воли Ойкава заставил себя отпрянуть, хотя бы на ширину ладони. Кагеяма замер. Отстранившись и прерывисто дыша, они смотрели друг на друга.

— Что не так? — процедил Кагеяма сквозь зубы. — Вы же этого хотели.

— Всё не так. Я не... должен. Это... — Ойкава замешкался, подбирая слова.  
Подсознание подсказывало: глупо. Сложно. Опасно. Чревато.

Хрипло, лживо выговорилось:

— Это ни мне, ни тебе не нужно.

Но по пещере неумолимым эхом разнеслось серьезное:

— Нужно.

 

Нет, ну неужели рано или поздно так должно было случиться? Поддавшись порыву, он угодил в ловушку своей же провокации. Опасная близость. И этот прямой выжидающий взгляд.

Вот что теперь делать? Разве можно сопротивляться неодолимой силе? Цунами, землетрясению, урагану?

Ойкава еще бесился, а губы уже сами искали, впивались в податливый рот. Хотелось ласкать его до умопомрачения. Руки предательски забирались под слои одежды, снимая, сдирая ее ненужность. Одним движением скатав футболку со свитером в ком, он погладил горячую поясницу, острые позвонки, и резко притянул Кагеяму, сдавил почти до боли. Вжался в чужую возбуждающую дрожь. Ладони огладили спину.  
Кагеяма снова обхватил его затылок, запустив пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы, и Ойкава отдался долгому глубокому поцелую, пока не закончился воздух. Только тогда он опять попробовал оторваться. Откинулся назад. Побыстрее отвел взгляд, чтобы хоть немного остыть.

Сверху сквозь расщелины проникал серебряный свет, заставляя камень сиять. Словно Млечный путь лил под горный купол свои созвездия, стекая по стенам.

От разбушевавшегося очага исходил жар. И не только от него.

Кагеяма, продышавшись, укоризненно заметил:

— Вы могли бы не дергаться так часто? А еще якобы я нервный.

Еле сдерживаясь, Ойкава оглядел его исподлобья.

— Нахальный Тобио-чан. Из нас двоих хоть кто-то должен сохранять самообладание.

Тот изумился.

— Это вы, что ли?

Резонно.

Ойкава еще пытался что-то решить, хотя все летело к чертям. Палило нещадно, и отнюдь не снаружи. Его вело, тягуче, как магнитом, не оставляя выбора, кроме как покориться неизбежному. И снова качнуться к Кагеяме, сцепиться с ним грубо, ненасытно, в ноющем желании. Которое, как скоро стало понятно Ойкаве, не утолить одними лишь поцелуями.

Руки скользнули ниже по спине Кагеямы, стиснули бедра, и Ойкава резко подался вперед, с силой прижимая пах к паху, сталкивая мучительно твердую плоть.  
Кагеяма пробормотал что-то невразумительное, задышал жарко в шею, от чего ближайший нерв немедленно стянуло электрической струной.

Внутри что-то рвалось, требовало слияния, жаждало ощутить Кагеяму в себе. Такого опыта не было, но Ойкава больше не мог сдерживать себя. Он нуждался. Дико. Отчаянно.

Будь что будет.

Инстинктивно пришло понимание, что нужно делать. Смягчить бы чем-то только... Он опустился на колени, целуя твердый плоский живот, двигаясь все ниже, стаскивая натянувшуюся ткань. Обхватил напрягшиеся ягодицы.

Глянул вверх на миг.  
Зарево от разгоревшегося костра освещало Кагеяму мареновым светом. Резко сдвинутые брови, зажмуренные глаза. Столько лет эти глаза пылали раздражением в ответ на каждую его выходку, на каждый насмешливый выпад. Столько лет Кагеяма кусал губы от злости. А теперь...

Ойкава осторожно обхватил губами и вобрал член, увлажняя его. Плавно скользнул почти до основания и обратно. Неспешно, тщательно, чуть слабее и снова глубоко, меняя скорость. Где-то над ним раздался сдавленный стон. От ноты чистого наслаждения по плечам пробежал трепет. Ойкава сбавил темп, старательными движениями языка нежа чувствительную головку. Остановился, пока Кагеяма не дошел до пика. Отпустил, отстранился. Он сдернул с камней одеяло и, встав коленями, прогнулся, подставляясь.

Телом владела нестерпимая тяга.

Мерцающей темнотой кружился вокруг гранит. Пахло дымом и морской солью, которая плавилась и текла по пещерному полу медленными струями.

Крепкие руки обнажили его, сорвав белье, раздвинули упругие мышцы, и Ойкава ощутил резкий толчок.

Безуспешно. Слишком узко. Слишком быстро. Обернувшись, он вскользь, через плечо, вновь увидел лицо, искаженное мукой и голодом. Кагеяма помедлил и опустился тоже, и в тот же миг Ойкава почувствовал настойчивые горячие прикосновения. Он невольно охнул. Перед глазами взорвался сноп пылающих искр. Ойкава вскинул голову: стены грота пульсировали, размываясь.

Его растягивали, проникая влажно, жарко, с помощью пальцев и языка, вдруг все кристальные выступы вокруг стали четче, заострились, и, на грани изнемогающего ожидания, Кагеяма наконец вошел в него, сначала бережно, потом все глубже, яростнее, сильнее вбиваясь. Прямо перед Ойкавой вращалось концентрическими кругами каменное серебро, забирая в водоворот цвета вороного крыла. Толчки пронзали до основания, до кончиков нервов сладкой болью, пока его не выломало в мощной судороге, не смело волной, накрывающей снова и снова, и Ойкава ощущал, как синхронно выкручивает Кагеяму, и долгий сдвоенный стон всё изливался и изливался протяжным эхом в ночи.

Все остальное терялось в тумане.

Ойкава вспомнил, что позднее нашел силы подкинуть деревяшек в голодное пламя, добраться до рюкзака и достать просторный теплый спальник. Внутри хватило места для двоих, хоть Кагеяма и отказывался сначала, по гордой привычке.

Сейчас, в дремотной истоме, так не хотелось думать про то, что существуют где-то убийственные тайны, трагедии, угрозы. Но Кагеяма своими словами пробудил уснувшую было тревогу. И теперь уже Ойкава заворочался в беспокойстве. А вдруг... Вдруг в рассуждения и расчеты закралась роковая ошибка?

Что, если они не потенциальные жертвы, а... потенциальные свидетели?

Что, если целью финта было не выманить их из виллы, а увести, удалить?

Ойкава встрепенулся и, толкаясь локтями и коленями, сел. Невольно поморщился. Склонил голову набок.

— Тобио-чан. Как бы ни был тебе ненавистен наш дом, придется все-таки прогуляться обратно. Сдается мне, игра на эту ночь еще не окончена.

**27\. Начало конца**

— Похоже, Проклятый лес продолжает с нами играть. — Куроо окончательно заглушил мотор. Руки непроизвольно сжались, напряглись мышцы под рукавами черной футболки. До ворот они не доехали совсем немного.

Им оставалось пересечь небольшую рощу, через которую Цукишима проходил, кажется, вечность назад, как смоляная грязь на дороге вскипела и прочно захватила колеса. Снова и снова пытались они сдвинуть автомобиль с места — бесполезно, слишком сильна была пробуксовка. Сперва Куроо, как обычно, хотел поискать где-нибудь бревно или доску, но, поглядев на хмурые уродливые стволы, передумал.

— Надо идти пешком, — твердо сказал Цукишима, а про себя вздохнул: "Хорошо хоть, успел согреться".

— Пожалуй. Лучше заняться машиной в дневное время. Только захвачу лекарства.

Он отрицательно помахал Куроо рукой.

— Их можно не брать.

Тот замер, брови поползли высоко под рваную челку.

— А как же Некомата-сама? Он что... всё?

— Ох. Нет, конечно, нет. Он был в порядке, когда я уходил. Несколько упаковок лекарства нашлось.

За недолгое время поездки Цукишима успел рассказать про внезапный уход Кагеямы и Ойкавы, про критическое переутомление сенсея, про подозрения насчет сиделки. Он рассказал даже про подозрения полиции относительно ранения убийцы. Но совсем забыл упомянуть о странной находке в вазе.

— Да уж. Нехорошая история. Одна из тех, которыми славится это место. Если бы не достойная оплата, не пошел бы сюда. Хочу дело свое открыть, поэтому деньги мне нужны. — Взъерошив лохматую шевелюру, Куроо накинул куртку, запер машину, и они, соблюдая осторожность, пошли серединой дороги.

— Какое дело, можно узнать? — поинтересовался Цукишима, искоса глянув на четкий профиль. Куроо, несмотря на атлетичность и высокий рост, двигался бесшумно, с кошачьим проворством и пластикой. Красная ткань куртки пламенела в ночи, как надежный маяк. Он улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Море, скорость и водомоторный бизнес — вот мои интересы. Только эти планы и держат здесь после окончания университета. Надежда родителей. Семья родом из соседнего рыбацкого поселка. — Куроо хмыкнул. — Всем миром отговаривали меня от работы на вилле Ойкавы-сенсея.

— Почему же, интересно? Уважаемое семейство. В другом краю, наверное, это было бы даже престижно.

— В другом краю... Но не тут. Дом построили в начале века, примерно в двадцатые годы. И мало того, что на самой границе с Проклятым лесом... Когда расчищали место, при раскопках столько всего дурного нашлось. Старые кости, животных и не только. Подозрительные предметы, которые, скорее всего, использовались при обрядах. Особенно взбудоражил тогда рыбаков слух про раскопанный жертвенный колодец с древней деревянной маской. Подробности держались в секрете, но один из работников проболтался. Говорят, смотреть нельзя было без страха, настолько омерзительной она оказалась, настоящее деревянное чудовище. И, вроде бы, вскоре маска исчезла при таинственных обстоятельствах. Некомата-сама сейчас единственный живой свидетель тех событий.

В голове Цукишимы толкнулась мысль. Что-то недавнее, что-то подобное... Деревянное чудовище…

Но не успел он задуматься, как Куроо продолжил:

— Он и старый господин, Каэдэро, были тогда молодыми. Отец Ойкавы-сенсея начисто отрицал предрассудки и очень верил в науку. Самым важным для него являлся собственный покой. Поэтому ничто не могло напугать или остановить его. Он велел продолжить стройку.

Еще в начале речи Куроо Цукишима вздрогнул. Прожить столько в доме и не удосужиться поинтересоваться... И та изысканная гравюра в столовой — кленовая ветвь на фоне реки…

— Что-что? Как звали старого господина?

— Каэдэро. Клен. Странно, да? Говорят, он очень гордился своим именем и, увидев, сколько здесь кленов, ни минуты не сомневался в выборе участка. А те, что под окнами, посажены им собственноручно.

 

— Странный, конечно, выбор сделал дед, когда пожелал поселиться здесь, в лесу, в окружении деревьев.

Светски болтая, Ойкава шел по мрачной тропе и помахивал вязовой ветвью так же непринужденно, как если бы прогуливался по пляжу с опахалом.

Кагеяма, который не был таким гибким и отходчивым, настороженно глядел по сторонам, старательно уклоняясь от сучьев, так и норовящих выколоть глаз. Идти вдвоем было, безусловно, легче, и все же он оставался напряженным, готовым к обороне.

Ойкаву, казалось, ничего не смущало и не угнетало. Легкомысленные слова разгоняли туман и дурман.

— У деда Каэдэро был пунктик насчет кленов. Из-за имени, конечно. Помнишь те, что во дворе? Очень он их уважал. Старая служанка рассказывала, есть поверье, что между человеком и кленом, который растет рядом с его домом, существует сильная связь. И до тех пор, пока человек жив-здоров, то и дерево развивается, зеленеет. А если человек умирает, то клен засыхает, теряя душу.

— Но они же все еще растут, — подал голос Кагеяма.

— Оба-сан как-то сказала, что это после его смерти клены стали аномально рано краснеть. Странные штуки выкидывает здешняя земля. Отцу много раз предлагали переехать, да только он такой же упертый, как дед. И Такеру тут почему-то очень нравится. Сразу видно, что одна кровь.

— А вы, Ойкава-сан, не особенно похожи на отца.

У Ойкавы чуть сбился ровный шаг.

— Тобио, мы одни, как насчет того, чтобы называть меня Тоору?

— А вы, Тоору-сан, не особенно похожи на отца.

Ойкава лишь вздохнул в ответ.

— Такое нередко бывает. — И сразу широко ухмыльнулся, судя по голосу. — Просто я слишком уникален, чтобы быть копией кого-то. А вот племянничек, видимо, поддержит родовые традиции. Слишком у него пытливый ум. Наверняка по ученой части пойдет. Хоть он еще совсем ребенок...

Кагеяма вдруг остановился, прищурился.

— Стойте. Смотрите, там, впереди...

 

— Осторожнее! Видите, что перед вами! — Куроо почти выдернул погрузившегося в свои мысли Цукишиму из зарослей лещины.

— Я... Прошу прощения. Снова спасибо за помощь. — Цукишима вежливо поклонился. — Просто никак не выходит из головы история. Хоть это было так давно…

— Да уж. Но что сейчас об этом говорить. Давайте сперва дойдем.

"Что за парень. За ним глаз да глаз нужен, — думал Куроо. — Ум у него вроде есть. Но вот инстинкты... Или напрочь отсутствуют, или он к ним совсем не прислушивается".

— И та старая фотография... И фраза... Что же сказал Хината, и почему это так важно? — Цукишима чувствовал, что близок к разгадке.

Идти оставалось недолго. Впереди уже виднелись знакомые кованые ворота. Дождь вроде пошел на убыль. Пора бы ему закончиться. Куроо глянул вверх.

Луна запуталась в густых кронах и все же светила редкими чистыми полосами.

С неба искоса упал искрящийся луч.

И тут Цукишиму осенило.

— А что, если... Ну конечно. Это может все объяснить. — Но свет в его глазах быстро потух, сменившись горечью. — Лучше бы мне ошибаться.

Он вздохнул.

— Я всегда считал, что всему есть рациональное объяснение. И даже в тайнах прошлого, как мне теперь кажется, можно разобраться. Не понимаю только, что за чертовщина творится сегодня, этой ночью. И откуда все-таки взялось кровавое пятно на кольце.

 

Куроо не знал, как ему поступить. Стоит ли рассказать, что именно он увидел в роще и о чем начал догадываться? Все так неопределенно, безосновательно. Хотелось бы сначала обрести уверенность и раздобыть доказательства. Но есть ли у них на это время? Вдруг с каждой минутой промедления теряются шансы спасти кого-то еще?

Тревога снова зазвенела в пронизанном электричеством воздухе.

— Послушай, — медленно начал он. — Насчет того эпизода, перед поисками Такеру...

Но прежде чем Куроо высказал свою догадку, на боковой тропе, ведущей от моря, показались две неясные фигуры. Через минуту они вышли из ветвистого туннеля на прямую дорогу, ведущую к вилле. На лице Кагеямы ничего не читалось. Ойкава, как ни в чем ни бывало, помахал рукой.

Сучья сердито трещали им вслед.

Лес с неохотой отпускал дерзких полуночников.

Но оказалось, что вместе они сильнее.

 

Хинате, увы, по-прежнему приходилось справляться в одиночку.

Хоть он немного и оправился после панической атаки, но по-прежнему был подавлен и напуган. Прислонившись к стене, он боком сел на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и широко распахнутыми глазами всматривался во враждебную темноту.  
Пять минут прошло или во много раз больше — ни малейшего представления не было.

Что же подпольно водится здесь, скрываясь за респектабельным фасадом? Как могло все так измениться всего за пару часов?

Те же комнаты, вывернутые наизнанку. Слева столовая. Справа — коридор, уходящий в хозяйское крыло. Еще дальше и правее — кухня.

Свет редких фонарей почти не рассекал мрак.

Но рядом кто-то был.

Воздух разносил чье-то затхлое дыхание. Редкое, удушливое, надрывное, как у тяжелобольного. Хината слышал и чуял это. Только не мог понять, с какой стороны исходит угроза. Игра тени, времени и пространства запутала его.

Дом не безмолвствовал. Зло готовилось напасть, собираясь с силами.

Было похоже, что кто-то возится на кухне. Оттуда катилась приглушенная звуковая волна, которая распадалась на отдельные хрипы.

По коридору шатался подвывающий ветер. Он забрался внутрь через незапертое окно со сломанной защелкой. Шелестели дверные седзи, самовольно скользя по пазам. В какой-то из комнат что-то шуршало. В библиотеке, кабинете или спальнях — Хината уже не знал.

В сторону столовой он боялся даже кинуть взгляд. Мерещилось, что нечто громадное и голодное проникло туда и поедало дом. Он вспомнил предупреждения Некоматы о хищных деревьях, с наступлением ночи ползущих к жилью на запах крови.

"Это всего лишь сказка, легенда", — твердил себе Хината, как бы страх ни пытался убедить его в обратном.

"Это не легенда, дурачок. Дзюбокко существуют", — возражая, шептал в голове бесплотный старческий голос.

Ну, хватит! Сколько можно оставаться тут в бездействии, как овца, ждущая заклания. Пора сделать хоть что-то, решился Хината и вскочил — бежать за ножом. Развернулся направо: где, как ни в кухонных ящиках, он найдет много острого оружия.

И в этот момент монотонный шум изменился.

То, что грузно ворочалось в глубине дома, теперь приближалось.

Хината замер. Он медленно качнул затекшей, непослушной шеей, которая отказывалась поворачиваться в нужную сторону.

Надо обернуться.

Заставить себя обернуться.

 

Духота облепила кожу противной пленкой испарины. Но Такеру не испытывал от этого неудобства или раздражения. Он был сосредоточен на своих ощущениях, слушая внутренний голос, и вот нечто подсказало ему — пора. И Такеру начал действовать.

Он выполз из-под покалеченного стола, особо не заботясь о том, сколько шума производит, — сейчас это было уже не важно, — и стоял на четвереньках, немного покачиваясь. Голова гудела, тяжелая, одурманенная, и в то же время опустошенная. Остались одни инстинкты, и сейчас лишь они направляли Такеру.

Куда он должен пойти, что он должен сделать, было неясно, но некая сила влекла вперед, к выходу из столовой.

Однако только лишь он собрался подняться, как из причудливого сумрака позади него выступил темный силуэт, и чья-то рука плотно зажала искривившийся в попытке возгласа рот.

Весь тягучий, липкий морок слетел с Такеру вмиг, оставляя взамен первоначальной бравады лишь беспомощность и растерянность смертельно напуганного ребенка.

Кто-то с силой перехватил его запястье, не давая подняться лезвиям, и желудок Такеру ухнул куда-то вниз, и все вокруг тоже стремительно полетело в никуда, когда над его головой чуть слышно разнеслось недовольное шипение:

— Это не твоё!..

И, несмотря на то, что голос был сильно приглушен, Такеру узнал его.

**28\. Шаг в прошлое**

Вилла, погруженная в сумрак, выглядела заброшенной и безлюдной.

Серый филин, затерявшийся в пестрой листве клена, наблюдал за странной четверкой в саду. Он бесшумно спустился пониже, потому что от природы был любопытен, к тому же обрадовался, увидев среди них человека-друга, пахнущего каштанами и железом, и того, сегодняшнего, спасенного, с макушкой лунного цвета. Люди закрыли за собой ворота и поспешили к дому.

Филин обвел площадку круглыми золотистыми глазами и прислушался.

Тек торопливый разговор, беспокойный, как струи в дождевом каскаде.

 

— То, что тут творится, — бормотал Цукишима, — прошлое и настоящее, все это связано, все это — звенья одной цепи. Если мы найдем объяснение событиям, которые произошли здесь много лет назад, это станет ключом к раскрытию личности убийцы.

— Что ж, не буду спорить. Но, интересно, как же ты собрался раскрывать преступления столетней давности? — изогнув бровь, поинтересовался Ойкава. Несмотря на привычно насмешливый тон, взгляд его был очень серьезен.

Цукишима кратко ответил:

— Деревянная маска.

— Деревянная маска? Это из той деревенской байки про таинственную пропажу?

— Да, именно. Деревянная маска. Деревянное чудовище. Занозы на руках жертв. "Ожившее дерево". Маску стащил человек, склонный к насилию. Реальный человек надевал ее и нападал на людей. Вселяя в них ужас одним своим видом. Возрождая и распространяя древние легенды про Дзюбокко.

Тут Ойкава резко остановился. 

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас напрямую обвинил совершенно конкретного человека?

— Это кого? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Кагеяма.

— Это, представь себе, Тобио, моего деда. Деда, который воспитывал меня с детства. Деда Некомату.

Крылья носа Ойкавы возмущенно раздувались. 

— Он, конечно, с придурью, но на массовую резню не способен. Это из-за того, что он единственный живой участник той истории с колодцем и, к тому же, подозреваемый в убийстве? Но, если ты не помнишь, очкарик, его полностью оправдали.

Цукишима поправил очки и хмуро подтвердил:

— Да, я помню это. И да, я действительно подозреваю вашего деда.

 

Безумными глазами Такеру смотрел на старика, проявившего недюжинную силу. Неужели это на самом деле? Прадед, который должен лежать в кровати, будучи парализованным, пробрался в столовую и остановил его, отобрал стальные лезвия и не допустил при этом практически никакого шума? Как такое возможно? И что теперь будет?

Некомата сидел рядом и следил, чтобы Такеру не производил лишних движений. Жестами он показал, чтобы тот и не вздумал открывать рот.

— Что... — попытался спросить Такеру шепотом, но был прерван на полуслове резким беззвучным движением.

Действуя предельно осторожно, Некомата достал откуда-то из складок халата небольшой сверток из шелковой ткани.

Глаза Такеру округлились, и, несмотря на запрет, он готов был закричать как резаный, когда увидел, что находилось в том свертке.

 

— Давайте хоть в беседку отойдем, — вздохнул Ойкава. Они так и стояли вчетвером под дождем, но начатый разговор необходимо было закончить, именно так уверял Цукишима.

В беседке было тепло и сухо. Кагеяма выпустил котенка. Тот сразу нашел уютный угол с коробкой старой одежды и устроился там на ночлег.

А Цукишима продолжил:

— Позвольте мне уточнить, Ойкава-сан, в каком году погиб ваш родной дед, Каэдэро? — голос чуть подрагивал, но в целом он старался сохранять самообладание.

— Что за странный вопрос. Ну, это было в 1937-ом году, в октябре. — Ойкава нетерпеливо переступил на месте.

— Я пришел к выводу, что убийства тридцатых годов происходили с определенной цикличностью, с интервалом примерно в год. Первое — в октябре 1934-го, потом август 1935-го, сентябрь 1936-го, и затем всё прекратилось. Если следовать этому странному порядку, следующее должно было произойти примерно осенью 1937-го, но ничего не произошло. Однако, была же еще попытка убийства. В старой хронике есть статья про девушку, которой удалось убежать, но она — единственная — оставила прямое свидетельство о чудовище, потому что действительно видела убийцу. Убийцу в деревянной маске. Убийцу, который сливался с деревьями, чтобы напасть как можно внезапнее.

На короткий миг, пока Цукишима переводил дух, каждый из них невольно представил эту картину и содрогнулся.

— Рискну предположить, что эта попытка была совершена как раз в октябре 1937-го. Хината... Хината, глядя на последнее фото вашего деда, сказал значимую фразу. "Если сенсей так одевался, не удивительно, что его по ошибке подстрелили в лесу". На фотографии все одеты ярко, но он в своей темной одежде почти теряется на фоне леса.

— Что за бред... Одежда? И все? Это просто смешно, — но Ойкава не смеялся, и в голосе его не было прежней уверенности.

— Нет, к сожалению, не все. Фактом является то, что убийства прекратились после смерти Каэдэро-сенсея. Последняя попытка не удалась, потому что он был застрелен. Не Некомата-сама вызывал мои подозрения. А уважаемый Каэдэро-сенсей.

Куроо спросил:

— Но почему же тогда никто не сопоставил эти два события, рассказ о чудовище и смерть сенсея? Ведь они должны были случиться в один день.

— Крестьянка долгие годы не могла ничего рассказать, поэтому никто не знал, что ее так поразило. А потом было уже поздно, прошло слишком много времени.

— Но что же тогда случилось с маской? И какое отношение это имеет к тем убийствам, которые происходят сейчас? Деда давно уже нет в живых... — думал вслух Ойкава.

— А вот вопрос про маску и про реальные события тех лет, я полагаю, и надо задать уважаемому Некомате-сама, он должен что-то знать об этом, — заключил Цукишима. — Так как весьма вероятно, что в наши дни кто-то снова ее использует. И этот кто-то, похоже, связан с вашим домом, Ойкава-сан.

 

Хината ждал.

Напряжение вымотало его, но успокоиться было невозможно. Он ощущал себя живой мишенью, зверьком, загнанным хищником в угол.

Жуть стеклась из всех уголков дома, леса, долины, чтобы воплотиться здесь и сейчас. И местом, где она обосновалась, стала столовая.

Медленно повернуться в ту сторону. Следить за проемом. Не терять бдительности.  
Зловещие звуки, похожие на скрежет железных зубов и когтей, что доносились оттуда некоторое время назад, прекратились. Но это нисколько не утешало. Как будто затишье перед бурей, и вот-вот начнется самое страшное.

Хината знал — это убийца находится там, в столовой. Он проник через сломанное окно, сделал что-то с Ушиджимой и Некоматой, а сейчас затаился, ожидая удобного момента, чтобы напасть.

Перед глазами Хинаты промелькнули лица всех жертв, такие, какими их создало воображение. Невыразимый ужас. Искромсанные тела. Кровь. Много крови. Безумие.

Где-то скрипнула половица.

Стало трудно дышать.

Ему показалось, или двери пришли в движение?

Струны нервов были натянуты так, что, казалось, готовы лопнуть в любой момент.  
Вот оно.

Внезапно Хината почувствовал, что за его спиной появился кто-то ещё.

Он перевел взгляд на фигуру человека, увидел знакомое лицо и готов был завопить от счастья.

— Слава богам! — воскликнул Хината с огромным облегчением.

Но тут же притих.

Что-то было не так.

Всё в этом человеке было не так.

И тогда Хината, наконец, понял.

**29\. Выход один на один**

За дверьми столовой было тихо.

Перед Такеру на шелковой ткани были разложены остро заточенные метательные ножи. Он никак не мог сообразить, чего же хочет его непредсказуемый прадед.

Некомата показал подбородком на приоткрытое окно.

— Беги, — одними губами, почти беззвучно произнес он. — Возьми. — Указал на ножи. — Защита.

"Что? Что?! — кричал внутренний голос Такеру. — Как можно? Он отсылает правнука из дома? Из безопасности — прямо в лес? В лапы сумасшедшего?"

Да, Такеру действительно хотел геройствовать. Но он готовился встретиться с маньяком на своей территории, в родных четырех стенах, которые казались ему оплотом надежности.

Он ведь... он ведь не сделал ничего плохого. Только нашел эти лезвия в тайнике убийцы. С восторженным пылом Такеру берег свой секрет, свою находку. Подумать только, артефакт, принадлежащий маньяку! А сегодня Такеру решился на небывалый поступок: забрал железные когти с благороднейшей целью. Это был шанс — доказать, что он тоже может быть храбрецом и защитником.

Да если бы другой видел то, что видел он, то, без сомнения, бился бы в истерическом припадке, и его увезли бы в какую-нибудь психиатрическую лечебницу. Но Такеру показал, что смелый и крепкий, и достойно может выдержать испытания, да. И уж, конечно, он не сомневался, что убийца сунется в дом. И тогда бы Такеру всех спас.  
Встретить врага его же украденным оружием — вот в чем был план.

В какой момент произошел перелом, когда захотелось не защищать, а крушить и ломать всё вокруг, Такеру сказать не смог бы при всем желании, и он предпочел не думать об этом.

И вот теперь — за что? За что его отправляют в ночь, в дождь, в кошмар?

Он умолял прадеда просящим, жалобным взглядом пощадить его.

Нет, тот был неумолим. Некомата тяжело дышал, несомненно, усталость одолевала его, но он был тверд, как скала. Собравшись, прошептал еще несколько слов:

— Дорога... безопасна. Дом — нет. Осторожно. Беги.

И добавил, прикрыв глаза:

— Приведи помощь.

У Такеру не оставалось другого выхода. Он взял ножи, замотал их поплотнее, чтобы не пораниться самому, убрал сверток в карман и, стараясь не поднимать лишнего шума, полез в окно.

А на улице, тем временем, непогода снова разбушевалась, и вой бури заглушил ненужные звуки для тех, кто остался внутри.

 

От резких порывов ветра Ойкаву передернуло. "Что же ждет нас в доме?" Но показать слабость он не мог, поэтому резко спросил:

— Долго еще мы будем терять время? Находясь здесь, мы не найдем ответы на вопросы. У тебя всё, Цукишима-кун? Или есть еще что-то, о чем нам надо знать?

Куроо, которого, судя по виду, продолжали терзать серьезные сомнения, отозвался в ответ:

— Ойкава-сан, я не уверен, должен ли говорить о том, что мне показалось... Но есть один момент, который очень меня беспокоит.

— Ну, так что же ты до сих пор молчишь? Самое время сказать обо всем! Любая мелочь может оказаться важной!

— Дело вот в чем. Это было тогда, когда Цукишима вернулся из леса и встретился с сенсеем. Я шел от гаража и увидел их еще издалека. Вроде ничего необычного в этом не было, ну, не считая того, что сенсей всегда очень сдержанный и не допускает проявлений чувств, а тут он повел себя как-то эмоционально. Но что-то ещё меня насторожило. Что-то заставило меня окликнуть тебя, Цукишима-кун, хотя при обычных обстоятельствах я бы себе такое не позволил. Когда подошел поближе, при яркой вспышке молнии, я увидел нечто странное. Твоя правая рука. И руки сенсея. Они были выпачканы в чем-то буром. Красно-буром. И это было очень похоже на кровь. Дождь быстро оставил вместо следов одни лишь грязные разводы. Но что-то должно было сохраниться в бороздках на печатке. Ты знаешь, что было дальше. Позднее, посмотрев на перстень вблизи, я окончательно уверился, что наблюдения меня не обманули.

Все напряженно молчали.

— Но что же... Но какой же вывод можно из этого сделать? — протянул Ойкава.

Помедлив, Куроо произнес:

— Либо кто-то из них был ранен, либо это кровь кого-то третьего. Других вариантов я не вижу.

Цукишима переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Но мои руки... На них не было ран. Чья же это была кровь?

Невдалеке громыхнуло.

Ветки, раскачиваемые ветром, писали свои знаки на лике луны, следящей сквозь тучи.

Беспощадно очевидный ответ завис между ними в тяжелом молчании.

 

Хината не верил своим глазам.

— Сенсей... Это были вы... Это всё время были вы... — прошептал он.

Ученый стоял перед ним и покачивал головой. Теперь его взгляд больше не казался остекленевшим, напротив, глаза лихорадочно блестели, и все черты лица словно обрели неестественную подвижность.

— Как посмотреть, Хината. Но в основном — да, это был я.

Руки его странно подергивались, и Хината в неровном свете увидел глубокие борозды на ладонях. А ведь он имел возможность рассмотреть эти четкие темные следы на желтоватой коже еще тогда, в кабинете! Но совершенно не понял, что это запекшиеся порезы. Каким же он был слепым! Какими же они все были слепыми! Как можно было не заметить!

— Это... это…

— Всего лишь досадное недоразумение. Тот глупый мальчишка пытался бороться, но лишь оцарапал меня, да сломал одно из железных лезвий. Что было крайне неразумно с его стороны. Лучше бы там, в роще, был ты, Хината. Я ждал тебя.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Хината с трудом произнес:

— Но почему?  
— Почему именно ты? Что ж, если хочешь, я расскажу. — Казалось, сенсею даже приятно потянуть время, ощущая свою всевластность. — Не буду отрицать, уже при первой встрече я понял, что сама судьба привела тебя в мой дом. Ещё мальчиком я увидел убийство. Прямо под этими самыми окнами.

С учебы меня привозил Некомата.Как-то он забрал меня из города на день раньше выходных. Дом казался пустым. Мы поднялись наверх, Некомата пошел искать мать, а я стал глазеть на улицу. Шел дождь. Мимо кленов пробегала служанка, как вдруг что-то жуткое накинулось на нее из-за деревьев. Чудовище с деревянной головой и железными когтями в один миг перерезало ей горло. Кровь хлынула на землю, на подол служанки, на башмаки, которые я хорошо знал.

Видишь ли, Хината, на чудовище были башмаки моего отца. Моего отца. И я понял, что убийства совершал он, — сенсей на миг прервался. — Так что это наследственное. И я никогда не забывал ту девушку. У нее был такой же странный огненно-рыжий цвет волос. И маленький рост.

Некомата нашел меня под кроватью и увез обратно, никому ничего не сказав, чтобы уберечь от расследования. Тогда мне было очень плохо... Но прошли годы, и я понял, что... готов.

Его голос стал хриплым. Правильные черты окончательно исказились, превращая их обладателя в страшного призрака из зеркала.

Хината вспомнил тот момент и понял, что тогда, в коридоре, увидел в зеркальной мути отражение сенсея, выглянувшего из кабинета, а вовсе не бесплотного призрака. Сенсея, охваченного той же кровожадной лихорадкой, что и сейчас.

Тот, тем временем, продолжал говорить, потирая руки.

— А потом я нашел маску. И это был знак — пора. Каждый ливень будоражил меня. Я несколько раз ездил в город, прихватив ее с собой в дорожной сумке. Долго пришлось ждать удобного случая. И вот случай, наконец, подвернулся. Тот парень всем своим видом вызывал во мне отвращение. Праздно шатающийся бездельник, хилый и бесполезный.

И тогда я понял, что в этом и смысл — убивать никчемных, ничего не добившихся неудачников. Ненужные, мелкие, слабые вырождаются. — Он выпрямился во весь свой огромный рост. — Мир ничего не теряет от их смерти, только становится чище и здоровее. Так что я приношу пользу миру. И ты — ты будешь моим идеальным жертвоприношением.

К чести Хинаты, при этих словах немой ужас, которым он был охвачен, уступил место возмущению и злости.

— Да, но я не мелкий и слабый, и я не неудачник!

— Ты так считаешь? — усмехнулся сенсей. — А вот я уверен в обратном. К тому же... ты так похож на ту... 

Его голос снова прервался.

— Итак — время пришло. Пора. — Он сделал какое-то почти неуловимое глазу движение, и из широкого рукава в руку скользнуло лезвие — последний железный коготь Дзюбокко.

**30\. Матч-пойнт**

— Нам стоит поспешить, — Куроо решительным жестом указал на дом. — До сих пор неизвестно, что там творится в наше отсутствие. Я не думаю, что семье Ойкава угрожает опасность. И, может быть, есть вполне невинное объяснение тому, что я увидел. Доказательств абсолютно никаких. Но лучше знать наверняка.

Цукишима был готов к действиям. По лицу Кагеямы, как всегда, ничего нельзя было понять.

Ойкава, обхватив голову, пытался разобраться в своих мыслях, но после слов Куроо очнулся и посмотрел сквозь пелену дождя в сторону погруженной во мрак виллы. 

— Ты прав. Вперед.

Но стоило только выйти на одну из боковых дорожек, ведущих ко входу, как послышался шум и топот, и навстречу им выскочил перепуганный мальчик.

— Такеру! — воскликнул Ойкава. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Там... там... такое... — Такеру бросился к Ойкаве и разрыдался. Он пытался что-то объяснить, но захлебывался в плаче. — Я не хотел! Я не виноват! Я хотел лишь поймать маньяка!

— Тихо, тихо, успокойся. Что происходит? — Ойкава легонько, но требовательно потряс его за плечи. — Рассказывай!

И Такеру сбивчиво поведал о том, как расставил ловушку убийце в столовой, как был остановлен прадедом и что тот отправил его за помощью в деревню. Умолчал лишь про свой трофей.

— Он сказал... он сказал, что в доме опаснее, чем в лесу, — всхлипывал Такеру. — Но я не знаю, почему! Он не захотел или не мог ничего объяснить! Он просто... просто затыкал мне все время рот, запрещал даже смотреть в сторону дверей, а потом и вовсе вышвырнул в окно!

— Но почему?.. — Никто не мог ничего понять, все заговорили одновременно.

— Тихо! — Ойкава должен был принять решение. И он его принял. — Что-то плохое и непонятное там творится. Мы идем в дом. Такеру, держись позади.

— Ой, чуть не забыл, — выдохнул мальчик. — Дед дал мне это.

И он достал сверток с ножами.

 

Мысли бешено крутились в голове Хинаты.

— Постойте, — сдавленно произнес он, в надежде выиграть еще немного времени. — Но как же можно было угадать, что дом опустеет?

— Ты глуп, — скривился Ойкава-сенсей. — Само собой разумеется, я не мог полагаться на случай. Дело такой важности требовало основательной подготовки. Никто и не понял, каким умным и многоступенчатым был мой план. Мыслить на несколько шагов вперед! Предугадывать поступки людей, используя знание человеческой натуры!

Неловкая хитрость Хинаты удалась — сенсей снова самодовольно разговорился.

— Мне нужно было лишь подумать, как нейтрализовать каждого, и запустить процесс. Проще всего было с Танакой…

— Вы намеренно оставили ключ в замке кладовой? — догадался Хината.

— Да, и это сработало. Что касается Кагеямы... Одно время я присматривался к этому неудачнику, и даже как-то подвернулся удобный момент... но ему повезло. Пф, несостоявшийся гений, один из тех, кто готов винить весь мир и кого угодно в своих бедах, но только не себя. Он оказался довольно чувствителен к моему презрению, выражаемому вполне сознательно. К тому же, я убедился в его безосновательной гордыне. И любви к животным. Так просто — бросить фразу, что в доме не терпят и не держат кошек. Сначала подбросить котенка, а потом выкинуть на улицу. — Ойкава-сенсей чуть улыбнулся. — Я, как настоящий виртуоз, совмещал плановую партию с элементами импровизации. А что касается Тоору... Тот должен был остаться у своего друга в городе. Я разозлился, когда он вдруг вернулся. Но мне даже не пришлось ничего предпринимать — Тоору сам покинул дом. Я не особо за него волновался, зная, что ему ничто не угрожает. Зато это дало мне повод отправить Цукишиму. Кстати, интересно, почувствовал ли Цукишима, что тоже сегодня чуть не лишился жизни? Если бы не окрик шофера... Был такой прекрасный момент... Ну что ж, ему тоже повезло. Итак, оставалось только отослать, наконец, Куроо. Однако тут сработал другой мой план.

Хината слушал, боясь шевельнуться, поражаясь хладнокровной жестокости в голосе человека, который еще недавно был для него воплощением чести.

— Давно нужно было избавиться от Некоматы. Старик что-то знает. Он, конечно, уже не в своем уме и заговаривается, но для надежности... Бедная Азуми! — без тени сочувствия в голосе скривился сенсей. — Ничего не стоило отдать его в хорошую лечебницу. Как она мучилась, ухаживая за ним! И в нужный момент осталось только подать идею: "Если лекарство вдруг закончится... но не будем думать о плохом. Пока его достаточно, ведь так, Азуми?" И в итоге моя дорогая сестра своими руками готовилась совершить преступление. Я знал, что рано или поздно Азуми уничтожит или спрячет лекарства. Сегодняшним вечером это произошло, и я мог выиграть дважды. Во-первых, попрощаться с Некоматой. А во-вторых, появился повод отправить Куроо из дома.

"Бедный, бедный Некомата-сама", — подумал Хината, и сердце его преисполнилось великой благодарностью. Ведь теперь он понял все странные поступки и действия старика. Тот, безусловно, знал, на что способен его пасынок. Но кто бы ему поверил? И Некомата всеми силами пытался защитить невинных. Доводил своими экзальтированными поступками молодых парней, приходивших ухаживать за ним. И, конечно, сразу постарался уберечь его, Хинату, — сперва хотел напугать и прогнать из опасного дома, затем предлагал остаться ночевать в его комнате.

— А как же сиделка? — вдруг вспомнил он. — Где же Ушиджима?

— Лежит под кроватью. Я ударил ее со спины, чтобы потом она свидетельствовала, как на нее напали. Кстати, наркотик взят из ее собственного чемоданчика, — почти равнодушно ответил сенсей. — Я и это спланировал, когда обратился в службу найма — попросил включить в заказ определенные лекарства, в том числе и кетамин. В сочетании со снотворным дает нужный эффект.

Завтра полиция придет в этот дом, но что они узнают? Маньяк совершил очередное преступление. У меня будет безупречное алиби — Цукишима подтвердит, что я принял большую дозу снотворного и мое сознание отключилось. Сиделка даст показания, что ее кто-то оглушил сзади. Азуми в беспамятстве проспит до утра, так же, как и Танака. Такеру заперт. Некомата, вероятно, не переживет эту ночь. Все остальные вернутся лишь на другой день. Никто не свяжет другие убийства со столь уважаемым человеком, как я.

Его глаза нездорово блеснули, и Ойкава-сенсей потрогал тонкое острое лезвие. Хината попятился и, в последней попытке оттянуть жуткий момент, выпалил единственное, что пришло в голову:

— А как же вам удавалось... вызывать такой дикий ужас у жертв?

— Но я же сказал, — медленно произнес сенсей. — Деревянный лик. Я нашел его. Маска моего отца была спрятана на чердаке. И острейшие когти. Хранить ее в доме стало опасно, и я нашел подходящее место в лесу. О, Дзюбокко! Я так хотел, чтобы ты насладился его величием, Хината. Я ждал тебя у кленов. Ты огорчил меня, убежав другой дорогой. Но мои верные лезвия жаждали крови, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Тот плебей, рыбак. Дурацкий мальчишка. Осквернил мою реликвию, сломал ее. — Голос стал еще более хриплым. — Увы, я не мог пронести маску и когти с собой. Однако я забрал один из них — тот, что был отломан. Но не расстраивайся, Хината. Ведь я приготовил для тебя нечто особенное, — сенсей облизнул пересохшие тонкие губы, и скрюченные пальцы с заточенным острием потянулись к шее Хинаты.

От понимания, что сейчас его дыхание прервется навсегда, горло перехватил спазм.  
Комната вокруг закручивалась в крутую воронку, и Хинату несло куда-то в тьму и бездну. Но даже в этот момент он не перестал сопротивляться.

Откуда-то возник живительный поток воздуха. Вдох, выдох... И, собравшись с силами, Хината совершил один из лучших прыжков в своей жизни. Пусть приземлился он не так далеко, этим удалось выиграть драгоценные секунды, ибо лезвие скользнуло по пустоте, а не по его шее.

Но не стоило радоваться преждевременно — благодаря высокому росту, сенсей в два шага оказался рядом с ним. И железный коготь снова коснулся тонкой кожи.

Но в этот момент кто-то крикнул:

— Отец!

И Хината с изумлением заметил, что входные двери распахнуты и на пороге стоят все те, кого он уже и не надеялся увидеть. Впереди Ойкава и Цукишима. Чуть поодаль Куроо. И где-то позади Кагеяма.

Радостное облегчение затопило его с головой.

Но безумие всецело владело сенсеем и не позволяло ему отказываться от своей добычи даже при таких обстоятельствах.

— Отпусти его. — Ойкава Тоору, бледный, как призрак, смотрел прямо на него. — Ради всего святого. Ради чести нашей семьи. Ради меня, отец.

Сенсея трясло, Хината чувствовал это. Коготь дрожал и царапал шею. Тонкие медленные капли стекали под ворот.

Потом сенсей сглотнул и оскалился.

— Но я не твой отец. Твоя мать призналась мне, перед тем, как ее не стало. Похоже, честь семьи уже ничего не стоит, Тоору. Что ж... — в его словах прозвучала горечь. — Похоже, придется отказаться от прежнего плана.

 

Ойкаве было очень больно. И все же он продолжал:

— Еще раз прошу. Отпусти мелкого. Или... Мне придется остановить тебя. Любой ценой. Даже ценой твоей жизни. — В его руках появился один из ножей Некоматы.

Сенсей медленно и хищно улыбнулся. 

— Я знаю, Тоору. Знаю, что ты не сможешь. Я проиграл. Я готов уйти. Но его я заберу с собой. Это без сомнения.

Ни в одной из игр Ойкаве не приходилось принимать столь жизненно важное решение. Действуй, вопил внутренний голос, и лишь одно пришло на ум в этот момент. С губ соскользнуло слово, абсолютно неуместное в данной ситуации.

— Пайп.

Но это был шанс. Пусть и один на миллион.

Ойкава и Цукишима двинулись вперед одновременно.

Один лишь миг на то, чтобы отвлечь внимание...

И тут же резко дернулась чья-то рука.

Фонтаном брызнула кровь из перерезанного горла.

Ноги Хинаты ослабли, и он тяжело опустился вниз. Дорогое покрытие приглушило удар от падения одного тела, а затем и второго. Неспешно разливалась багровая лужа.

Ойкава разжал пальцы, и ненужное теперь лезвие соскользнуло на пол.

**31\. После**

Обманчивый дождь наконец-то действительно закончился, оставив на кленовых ветках прозрачные капли-бусины. Филин осторожно топтался на одной из них.

— Охо-хо, — сказал он, глядя, как прибывают машины с мигающими огнями на крышах. Из серой, утратившей свой роскошный лоск виллы вынесли тело, завернутое в черный мешок, и увезли его. Веяло резким запахом смерти.

В открытых дверях показались носилки на колесах, на которых лежал укутанный в одеяла старик. Его сопровождали трое, одному из них, человеку в белом, старик властно махнул рукой.

 

— Дайте нам еще время. Я всегда успею отправиться на следующий этап. — Некомата так посмотрел на врача, что тот предпочел тактично удалиться. Но потом он перевел глаза на внука, и взгляд его смягчился. — Послушай, Тоору. Сейчас ты скорбишь и думаешь, что такое нельзя пережить. Но это пройдет. Так устроен мир. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это испытать.

Ойкава с потемневшим от горя лицом молчал.

— Я слишком хорошо знал, на что способен Акира. И я должен, обязан был его остановить. Сегодня вечером, когда он зашел ко мне после ужина, я понял, что он снова совершил убийство. Понял по лихорадочному блеску в глазах и подергиванию пальцев. И еще мне стало ясно — он не сдержится на одном, не уймется, пока не достигнет цели. А целью его стал этот маленький юркий парень. Да. Это просто чудо, что ты избежал расправы, дурачок, — так же ласково Некомата обратился к Хинате, дрожащему, но целому и невредимому, — тот прилепился к изголовью носилок и не желал покидать старика. Остальные, кто был в состоянии, уже уехали давать показания.

 

Пережитые роковые мгновения казались какими-то нереальными, непостижимыми. Услышав слово, выдохнутое Ойкавой, Хината не поверил своим ушам. Пайп в волейболе был приемом, при котором, несмотря на обманные действия в центре поля, главный бросок выполняет игрок с задней линии. И это стало сигналом для единственного человека, который смог нанести абсолютно точный удар — Кагеямы.

Когда Хината выполз из-под обмякшего тела, то увидел: в горло сенсея вонзился еще один метательный нож Некоматы, запущенный Кагеямой.

И только в тот момент он понял, что остался в живых. Хината не верил самому себе, но это был неоспоримый факт.

И теперь, преисполненный благодарности, он отчаянно хотел сделать хоть что-то полезное для своего заступника.

Но на самом деле, именно Некомата поддерживал их: примером собственной стойкости и твердости духа.

— Почему. Почему он. Что сделало его убийцей, дед? — глухо твердил Ойкава, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Что ж, я расскажу, что знаю, и в этой истории будет поставлена точка. Безумие передается из поколение в поколение. Но Акире передалось оно не от известной своими причудами матери. Истинным сумасшедшим был его отец, Каэдэро. Сильные чувства ослепляют и захватывают даже рассудительных, внешне бесстрастных людей, и тем они мучительнее и непереносимее. Каэдэро влюбился в служанку из деревни, но у нее был жених, и она всячески избегала встреч с ним. Она пришла ко мне как-то и попросила помощи, но я был слишком молод и неопытен, не смог дать достойный совет. Ту девушку нашли изрезанной на кусочки. Но у меня не возникло и тени подозрений, настолько непогрешимым казался мне мой друг и сосед. Что произошло, я сам понял слишком поздно. Возможно, жестокая ревность стала причиной этого первого убийства. Потом нашли другую. Может, жажда крови разрушила психику Каэдэро. Может, нечто иное, древнее, злое вселилось в него — я не знаю. А вот с третьей он совершил ошибку. Набросился на служанку прямо у дома, думая, что один. Но случилось, что тогда я привез его сына не в урочное время и увидел резню. В ужасе, я не успел спасти девушку, побежал, спешил изо всех сил, но опоздал. Главное, в тот момент мне стало ясно — несмотря на чудовищный вид, это был человек из плоти и крови, а вовсе не существо из легенд.

Я не знал, что малыш Акира тоже видел убийство из другого окна.

Прошел год. Наступил сезон охоты, и во время одной из вылазок передо мной мелькнул он! Человек-Дзюбокко преследовал кого-то, ну а я бросился вслед, с ружьем наготове. Выстрел попал в цель. Сняв с убийцы маску, я понял, кто скрывался под ней.

Я любил Изуми, но никогда не предал бы друга. И даже после его диких преступлений и ужасного конца, ради моей возлюбленной и чести вашей семьи, я сохранил тайну, а все произошедшее выдал за несчастный случай. Что-то не позволило мне уничтожить маску и лезвия, я спрятал их — как думал, надежно. Но, очевидно, их потом обнаружил Акира.

Некомата печально вздохнул.

— Мне так жаль, очень жаль, что я не мог предотвратить смерти несчастных мальчиков. Подозрения, что чудовище — он, были сильны. Но мои возможности слишком ограничены. Да и кто бы мне поверил? Акира не видел во мне угрозы, только это и сохраняло мою жизнь. Но сейчас этому положен конец. И помните, — голос Некоматы окреп, — помните. Теперь вам надо смотреть вперед. Только вперед, а не назад, оглядываясь в прошлое. У вас есть великая жизненная сила и гибкость, которая позволит преодолеть все. И это тоже. — И он устало прикрыл глаза.

"Вот оно, — думал Хината. — Вот так нужно жить — стойко, не увядая духом. Возвышаться над трудностями, не давая себя сломить. Восстанавливать равновесие и вести борьбу, даже когда кажется, что возможностей для этого нет". 

Теперь он был спокоен за свое будущее.

Больше не было страха, не было сомнений.

Ужас старых легенд рассыпался в прах, и свежий ветер развеял его меж усмиренных деревьев.

Ветки равнодушно писали свои знаки на лике луны.

Приближался рассвет.

**Эпилог.**

В доме было пусто и глухо. Те, кто мог уйти, — ушли. Тех, кто не мог уйти, — увезли. А он вернулся сюда по собственной воле. Просто сбежал за пять минут до того, как его хотели отправить в город. Не собираясь, впрочем, оставаться надолго, он понимал, что никому не придет в голову искать его здесь. Слишком сильным было неодолимое желание еще раз переступить порог места, наверняка ставшего теперь частью легенды, страшной истории, которой долго еще будут пугать детей.

У столовой под ногами хрустнуло. Рассеянно подобрав большой зеркальный осколок светильника, он побрел дальше по длинному темному проходу, мимо кабинета и библиотеки. Из кухни тянуло кислым и тошнотворным, от вазы — душными мертвыми цветами, но запахи перестали для него существовать.

Нечто двигалось ему навстречу. Мутное, долго бесформенное, но в конец принявшее очертания знакомой фигуры. Призрак с уродливым оскалом из зеркала. Лицо прадеда, безумца и убийцы. Лицо деда, безумца и убийцы. Его лицо.

Такеру подошел к мутному отражению в старой раме. Осколок в его руках создал зеркальный коридор, уходящий в беспредельность. Стоя так, он видел, как отражаются в стеклянной глубине вершины деревьев из окна напротив. Сомкнутые, словно челюсти, ветви качнулись, пропуская тусклый пунцовый свет. Всего лишь грязные пятна, но всё было вполне различимо: и он, и лес, и красные блики зари закрутились в спираль, не имеющую начала и конца.

Снова и снова проживал он тот волнующий, изменивший всё миг в чаще.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Угораздило же забраться сюда именно в этот момент и увидеть... убийство. Это совершенно точно было убийство. Отсюда, из безопасного укрытия, все просматривалось даже слишком отчетливо. Ужас накатывал тошнотворными волнами. Тело жертвы раскинулось на изогнутых, сплетенных, как длинные пальцы, ветвях. Кровь, мешаясь с ливнем, хлестала тугими переливчатыми струями, окрашивала изумрудные листья в пурпур и бордо. Королевские цвета. И это было даже... красиво. Страх, плескавшийся внутри, уступил место другой эмоции, и медленная улыбка раздвинула потрескавшиеся губы.

Теперь он уверен. Он знает. Он сможет. Наступает его время.

Сломанное окно приоткрылось снова. Какой-то далекий раскатистый выдох докатился до него тяжелой волной.

Где же другие звуки, как сквозь вату подумалось ему, где же треск и шорохи, и завывание ветра, но воздух вокруг казался слишком плотным и оглушающим, нет, никаких иных звуков быть не могло, было лишь наваждение, эхо старых грехов, и только этот призрачный шум, прибившийся к дому, всё тонул и тонул в зыбком зловонном безмолвии.


End file.
